


捕鹰记

by santushichuan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 105,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santushichuan/pseuds/santushichuan
Summary: 少女攻略启示录E叔的故事
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. （一）

1.  
临港口的海域上空阳光明媚，偶尔有海鸥展翅掠过来往船只上方，这种有着边飞边排泄恶习的鸟儿从来不管下方人类如何感受，便意来了就直接敞开菊花，一坨褐绿色的新鲜鸟粪就这么砸在了某个倒霉鬼头上。

“——Cazzo！”

甲板的另一头，艾吉奥忍不住转过脑袋，虽然只是句脏话，但还是让没听过“乡音”已久的刺客导师感触良多地循声望去，就看见一个瘦小的黑发少年头上顶着鸟屎愤怒跳脚，嘴里还不断冒出例如法克鱿草泥马的字眼，尽管艾吉奥只听懂了部分，不过那唯二他所熟悉的语言已经足够他推测出少年那一大串多半是各国国骂杂烩合集，再加上少年狼狈滑稽的模样，连艾吉奥自己都没意识到，他太久没笑仿佛已经僵硬到不会上扬的嘴角，竟不知不觉地出现了一丝弧度。

他就那么饶有兴趣地远远看着少年的窘态，直到发现旁边一位红色长发的美丽女性而转移目光，看着红发美人儿终于看不过去走上前给了少年一张干净的布巾，少年脸顿时爆红连连鞠躬感谢，那副一看就是没开过荤小嫩雏的模样，让艾吉奥的思绪飘忽着想起了数十年前同样年少青涩，在初恋面前手足无措的自己。

克里斯缇娜，一想到这个名字，刺客导师的心情顿时低落，当时那种愤怒与无奈时隔多年仿佛也未曾被完全磨去，以至于再度看向那个少年时就带上了一点连他都觉得莫名其妙的不爽。

……瞧那小子又矮又瘦，连姑娘的身高都及不上，还学人故作潇洒泡妹，他是懵了才把这小鬼跟自己相提并论，想他当年撩遍佛罗伦萨从未失手，看这小鬼耳朵都憋红了，结果对面的红发姑娘看他的眼神除了怜悯就是慈爱，仿佛要不是因为那坨鸟屎，她就要给他摸摸头顺顺毛了。

啧，现在的后生，一代不如一代。也不知道那小鬼是意大利人还是只会句国骂而已，最好后者，不然简直丢意大利男人的脸。

“你在看什么，我的朋友？”

他长时间的走神终于让身边的人感到疑惑而开口，艾吉奥也不得不收回自己突然犀利的眼神，顺势将目光上移以假装在远眺。

“真是宏伟的景象。”

“啊，是的，而且这些工程还没有完工。”

青年没有起疑，算勉强蒙混过关，艾吉奥就顺着对方的话接着说了下去，正当二人就君士坦丁堡的话题渐渐转移至边境问题再到出行目的，而艾吉奥明显不想就此多谈斟酌着如何礼貌结束对话时，整艘船身忽然一阵颠簸，仿佛老天都帮他一样直接打断了二人交谈。

多年的习惯让艾吉奥下意识去看刚才那红发美人境况以随时准备英雄救美，结果看见妹子及时抓住栏杆站的还算稳当，却是不远处那个黑头发活像营养不良的小鬼头没来得及找到支撑物，已经脚下不稳摇摇欲坠，眼看就要一头栽向红发美人的胸前。

少年惊慌失措地挥舞双臂，然而没有任何作用，只能破罐子破摔做好了要被当流氓揍的心理准备闭着眼睛倒下去，接着伴随一声闷响撞在了一堵肉墙上。

……这位姐姐的胸比想象中要硬啊。

少年后知后觉捂着磕疼的脑门抬头，直接对上了刺客导师一双如鹰隼的金棕色眼睛。

与此同时，本意不能让讨厌的小鬼白白占妹子便宜才毫不犹豫冲过来挡住的艾吉奥内心也是一震。

虽然只有那么一会儿功夫的身体接触，然而他艾吉奥·阅妹无数·老色鬼·奥迪托雷那是什么人，要是这都发现不了扑在他胸前的是个小姑娘的话，他那么多年的风流事迹也就真都白混了。

重点他是喜欢泡妹子但也不至于饥不择食，要是怀里是那个红发姑娘他可能还顺势搂过撩一把，眼前这个前平后也平，瘦得好像都能一下捏断的小模样实在不是他狩猎的范围，只听说过有些心理扭曲的贵族就喜欢这种还没发育成熟的稚嫩身体，喂，喂，他可不是变态啊……

艾吉奥面无表情等着少女自己反应过来赶紧起来，结果半天过去了小姑娘依然呆愣地直勾勾盯着他看，更甚还朝他的脸伸出了手。

“自己站好了，乖。”

也许是把对方当作一个孩子多于当作异性，刺客导师的语气情不自禁多了几分温和，顺带抓住那只差点就摸到他脸的小手拿掉，却在刚碰到时被小姑娘突然的颤抖吓了一下，接着就看见近在眼前的小脸顿时红成猴屁股，比跟红发美人那时还要严重得多，现在她连耳朵尖都变成了红色，整个人跟风中落叶一样瑟瑟发抖。

“对、对不起！对不起！”

她突然惊呼一声，撑着他的胸膛一借力后退几步，接着捂着脸面向栏杆蹲下缩成了一团，艾吉奥低头看着一截透着淡红色的后颈，心情有些复杂。

小姑娘的眼神他并不陌生，过去在威尼斯和罗马时总有女性会向他投以这样的目光，如果对方合眼的话他当然不介意就此来个浪漫之夜，问题是这个………

艾吉奥回忆了一下那只还没自己三分之二大小，比起牵妹子给人更有牵闺女即视感的软绵绵小手在自己手里的触感，沉默。

以及这小丫头的反应能不能不要这么大，不就是抱了一会儿还是在他不知道的情况下，不知道的还以为他禽兽不如地借机对她做了什么，没看跟他唠了一路那个青年看他的眼神都不对了吗……还有红发美人，不要用充满谴责的目光看着他好不好，他真的什么都没干啊……

刺客导师今天心塞塞的。

2.  
为了躲避那两个人的谜之审视，艾吉奥在船停靠码头后就率先上了岸，青年随之而来还帮助红发妹子搬起了行李，艾吉奥刚想调侃就看见那个黑头发的瘦小身影又冒了出来，刺客导师板着面孔刻意忽视小姑娘在路过他时侧过头望着他那热切的目光，结果被肩上突然的一拍给惊得险些跳起来。

“欢迎，兄弟！你是我一直期待见到的人，除非那些关于你的传说都是骗人的——声名远扬的导师，佛什么萨什么什么的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷！”

艾吉奥还没来及开口吐槽，就听见不远处传来一声清脆的骨响，他跟那个不知从哪蹦出来的不速之客同时惊愕看去，映入眼帘的是某个听声音想要猛地转身，结果脚下踩空一屁股摔在石头沿上的少年，小姑娘疼的泪雾汪汪却掩饰不住满眼的粉红泡泡直往外溢的模样闪闪发光地刺痛了艾吉奥的眼睛，他大半辈子都过去了也没有应对这么年纪小的追求者经验，只能赶紧扭头不看，耳边却传来了他刺客伙伴的大笑。

“哈哈哈，以前听艾吉奥·奥迪托雷魅力无限，通吃男女老少的传说，果然是真的啊哈哈哈哈哈！！”

艾吉奥：“……”

比起纠正佛罗伦萨的发音，他现在更想把这个人给丢进水里。

好在对方很快察觉刺客导师面色不太好，咳嗽一声赶紧回归正题：“呃……总之按你们的说法，我是伊斯坦布尔的尤瑟夫·塔吉姆，这种叫法好像还挺威风的。”

尽管尤瑟夫有点聒噪，但目前的确缺少一个帮助融入新环境向导的艾吉奥还是忍了，他跟着尤瑟夫边有一搭没一搭地交谈一边在城里闲逛，虽说中间几只杂鱼搞搞偷袭，但二人并没有什么压力，何况这些偷袭者很快就被闻讯来的当地城管压制，倒给他们省了不少麻烦。

又往前走了一段，两人不约而同停下脚步，尤瑟夫夸张地叹息一声：“整个君士坦丁堡都在欢迎你到来呢，导师。”

艾吉奥更直白，他直接抬起头说了句：“回去，别再跟了。”

已经拔出武器的尤瑟夫愣住：“啊？不是敌人？”

“……不。”

二人都是精通追踪与反追踪的刺客，尤瑟夫只能察觉出被跟踪的气氛，像艾吉奥这种自带外挂的鹰眼一开周围红的蓝的是敌是友一看就知，于是他毫无悬念地第一时间就发现了蹲在二人上方屋顶一路鬼鬼祟祟小碎步跟踪的人。

见暴露了，那股若有若无的气息一下子沮丧松懈下来，然后从俩人上方的屋顶忽然探出个脑袋。

尤瑟夫咧开嘴角：“导师，您的追求者还真是穷追不舍。”

小姑娘顺着墙灰溜溜地爬了下来，然后就那么怯怯地站在两人面前看着他，然而艾吉奥觉得自己已经快对这个麻烦的小鬼头失去了耐心，他开门见山，说：“你到底想干什么？”

“艾吉奥……”

少女颤了颤嘴唇才发出声音，好像这个名字对她来说就像个魔咒一般，她深深呼吸了一口气，说道：“那个……我没有地方可以去……能不能跟着你……”

尤瑟夫吹了声口哨，刺客导师却皱起眉头。

太可疑了，无论是在船上见到他的反应还是之后，知道他名字这一点也绝不可能只因为听见尤瑟夫喊了一声艾吉奥·奥迪托雷那么简单，她应该是认识他的，问题是他的记忆里从来没有这个人。

也不像是圣殿骑士派来故意接近他的，一来在甜不辣那里自己应该不至于被想的这么蠢，第二如果她真的想对他不利，那么在鹰视里的影子就不该是那么纯净的蓝。

对于小姑娘对他表露无疑的倾慕，这就是刺客导师最懵逼的地方：要说是十几年前的自己遇到这种事还毫不怀疑小丫头拜倒在他举世无双的帅脸和魅力之下，但自己这都年过半百……可恶虽然很不想承认，不过事实摆在眼前……这点B数他还是有的。

艾吉奥忽然产生了一个可怕的想法：等等，这孩子该不会，是他以前在哪跟哪个美女一夜情缘之后……

就在他拼命在脑海里搜索自己是否有过黑头发的东方炮友之际，唯恐天下不乱的尤瑟夫已经把她拉了过来问：“小子，你叫什么名字？”

“我叫……emmmm，托尼·斯塔克。”

哦，不姓奥迪托雷就行……千里寻父这种剧情太可怕，艾吉奥完全不敢想要是这真是他女儿可怎么办，身负寻找阿泰尔图书馆任务再带着个拖油瓶到处跑的画面太美不敢看，不是就好，不是就好。

心思千转百回表面波澜不惊的艾吉奥一派冷漠：“没空照顾你，哪来的回哪去。”

“不用照顾，我可以自己跟。”

跟？

艾吉奥·跑酷大师·奥迪托雷对此嗤之以鼻，冲还等着看好戏的尤瑟夫使个眼色，接着毫无预兆忽然蹿身上房，尤瑟夫愣了愣也只能赶紧跟着爬墙，临了朝小姑娘匆匆说了句“托尼屎大颗你注意安全”，再留下一个保重的怜悯眼神，随即抓紧时间追上艾吉奥。

“导师，他要是真遇到危险怎么办？”

艾吉奥一言不发，脚下一刻不停。

小丫头既然有爬上房跟踪还一时半会儿没被发现的本事，怕是其他什么打架偷窃也不至于一窍不通，在这个城市生存下去肯定是没问题了，照这么下去他心软的老毛病再犯是迟早的事，不如早点甩开干净。

“导师……”

“待会儿再说！”

尤瑟夫扭头瞪圆眼睛：“不是！导师！他跟上来了！”

艾吉奥：？？？

本来被追的时候是不应该回头看的，会严重影响奔跑时的平衡，然而他还是没按捺住好奇往后看了一眼，就看见小姑娘以绝不输给他的速度噌噌飞身上到房顶，迈开两条腿跟颗炮弹一样直冲二人而来——没办法，那副轻巧的小身子骨就决定了她在爬墙这项运动中天生就占有很大优势，而且毕竟是年轻人……

这要是换成搁在十年前……嗨呀好气。

就这么一会儿功夫，她已经将双方距离从三十米变成到十米，并且逐渐还在缩短。

尤瑟夫说：“我忽然想到……他又不是在追我，我跟着跑什么？”

说完，他就干脆停下了脚步，果然小姑娘目不斜视毫不犹豫从他身边飞奔而过，接着在两座楼房之间的空隙前无视了两边连着的粗绳索，踩在房沿蓄力一跳，直接伸长胳膊作出了扑倒的前势。

……这小鬼疯了！

艾吉奥自己也才刚刚踩着绳子过来，再一回头连骂人的心都有了，无论是立刻侧面躲开让她撞个头破血流还是接着跑被扑个正着双双滚下楼顶，两种结局都不是他想看到的。

于是他只能被逼无奈停步，然后瞧准了方向一使劲接住小姑娘，结果被那股力道冲得倒退几步，到底没稳住还是倒在了房顶上。

艾吉奥咬牙忍住背部被石头硌的剧痛，伸手抓着小姑娘的后领就把她提溜了起来，在一双纯洁如小鹿的无辜眼神中拼命忍下额头乱冒的青筋。

“看啊，我追上你了。”

然而始作俑者似乎对此毫无悔过之心，反而开开心心地眨着眼睛看着他，一脸的“我是不是超棒的夸我快夸我”。

艾吉奥只觉得太阳穴在突突地跳。

——这他妈到底谁家熊孩子！领走啊！老子的腰！！！

3.  
“所以我能跟着你了吗？”

“不能。”

大概是错觉，艾吉奥仿佛能看见小姑娘的屁股后面有条毛茸茸的尾巴，从刚将他扑倒时欢快地转成风车状，再随着他的拒绝一瞬间耷拉下去。

少女低头沉吟片刻，又充满希冀亮起了眼睛：“那就看在大家都是意大利老乡的份上？”

“你哪里像意大利人了？”

“我真的是啊，只是长得更像我外婆，她来自一个遥远的东方国度。”

什么原来是像外婆不是像母亲？！也就是说她母亲并不是明显的东方女性外貌，也就是说还是有可能是他炮……

艾吉奥脑中的警铃再次响了起来，就在他重新开始在脑海中找人的功夫，忽然有只手拍在了小姑娘肩上，尤瑟夫挂着友好而灿烂的笑容插进了二人中间：“嗨，屎大颗，既然导师不收你的话，要不要考虑来我们兄弟会发展，没准儿将来你也会当上导师的哦？”

艾吉奥：“……”

太草率了啊！为什么一言不合就要拉这种背景身份不明的小鬼进来啊！万一是真的是甜不辣怎么办！看来他这一趟是没白来，这边兄弟会都这么不靠谱了，要是再不好好整顿整顿简直吃枣药丸！

“先生，是斯塔克不是屎大颗。”

尤瑟夫大手一挥：“明明听起来都一样，怎么样，可以光明正大近距离接触艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的哦，来不来？”

“好啊。”“不行！”

尤瑟夫有点不开心了，刚才看这黑发少年爬墙开始，到他竟然都能追上大名鼎鼎的艾吉奥，虽说导师有刻意放水但也挺难得了，从那时起自己就对这个小鬼起了惜才的心思，跑的这么快不当刺客简直白瞎，再加上艾吉奥的态度明显无奈多于排斥八成不是敌人，既然导师不要他就干脆收了。

事到临头连人家小子自己同意了，结果这人又突然阻止，你自己不要还不让别人收，导师你这样很过分哎？

不止尤瑟夫，艾吉奥同样不是心思：君士坦丁堡的刺客已经沦落到要靠出卖色相来吸引新鲜血液的地步了吗？！就算是也求你用自己的好不好？当他不要面子的啊！

艾吉奥在四只眼睛的注视下对尤瑟夫说：“至少，还不能带他去据点。”

“哦确实，好吧，那屎大颗你……”

“没关系，我等好了。”小姑娘微笑着说，“我就在这里，艾吉奥办完事记得来找我啊。”

啊，真听话，要是能收来当小弟该多好。想要个顺心乖巧跟班的尤瑟夫略怨念看了艾吉奥一眼，后者当即转身跳下了房顶，头也不回离去。

唉，都是死心眼。

尤瑟夫叹了口气，回头看了看还望着刺客导师消失方向的黑发少年，也跟着离开了。

其实艾吉奥自己也不想做个言而无信的人，只是这一天里他实在过的不可谓不忙碌：从刺客据点出来先购置装备，跟尤瑟夫学习如何用钩刃爬塔，结果刚从塔上下来就跑来个慌慌张张的刺客小弟说他们遭到了袭击，他只能赶紧跟尤瑟夫前去打退敌人保卫家园……

即使他数次想吐槽尤瑟夫为啥不早点告诉他还有钩刃滑索赶路这么方便的事，不然他也不至于叫那个小鬼头推倒在房顶上，还差点闪了腰……

再然后他还承包了给兄弟会招募新成员的任务，虽然自从“出卖色相”事件之后他就老觉得尤瑟夫非得让他去招新是不怀好意，总有种节操不保的预感。

要说当他带领刺客们清理了被圣殿骑士占领的据点之后还隐约记得完事后要去找小姑娘这件事，可接下来尤瑟夫向他展示的新型炸弹就飞快转移了艾吉奥的全部注意力，于是当他忙碌了一大天下来，积累了满身疲惫早已没心思去想别的，偶尔夜半醒来还在疑惑好像忘记了什么重要的事，却实在抵不过旅途加劳累之后睡意很快又一次睡着，再次清醒时已经是第二天了。

“早啊……好吧我是说过，如果你想学怎么制作炸弹的话，我会告诉你的。”

尤瑟夫挠了挠头，在简单讲解了不同炸弹的用途之后，他终于忍不住问了一句：“话说，导师，你把屎大颗安置在哪了？”

艾吉奥：“………”

他伸向爆弹壳的手瞬间静止在半空中。

尤瑟夫看着他骤变的面色，犹豫着问：“你……该不会……根本没回去找他吧？”

艾吉奥：“……”

“天哪。”尤瑟夫捂住脸叹道：“但愿那小子别是一根筋，真在那傻等了一夜………”

剩下的话艾吉奥已经听不见了，尤瑟夫一脸茫然地眨眼看着门外一闪而过的黑色衣角，然后耸了耸肩。

“唉，倒霉孩子。”

当艾吉奥风风火火地赶往那个地点的路上时心里还在祈祷，最好那小姑娘昨晚等不到他早就自己走了，结果却还是看见了他最不想看见的场景——而且那条罕见人迹的街上除了少女之外还另有几个地痞，正围成一圈把小姑娘往角落里逼。

“这小子昨晚就在这了，跟他说话也不搭理，怕是个傻子吧？”

为首的流氓吹了声口哨伸手就去抓她，小姑娘一脸阴沉地躲闪了过去，明明她要是直接跑根本没人抓得住，可她偏偏过不一会儿还充满希望地四周张望一下，结果无一例外全落空了。

“哟，小不点好像是等人呢，这都一宿了也没人来，估计早就被抛弃了吧，不如跟叔叔几个玩会儿～”

“玩你妈了个头，再不滚老子把你们几个臭杰宝切了泡酒喝。”

艾吉奥刚要跳下房顶的动作一顿，眉毛忍不住跳了两跳。

好吧，原来她也不是永远都像在他面前表现的那么乖巧无害，还好，这样他就放……等等他为什么要放心？

但是不能否认的是，小姑娘长时间滴水未进而沙哑的声音和言语中掩饰不住的疲惫还是让他的心头不可避免地蒙上一层负罪感，当即不再犹豫跳下屋檐一拳一个撂倒俩，剩下的原本还想上，结果看着来人一副不好惹的模样，眼神都没对上就纷纷怂了。

刺客导师漠然看着几个地痞屁滚尿流逃跑的背影，过了会儿刚要回头只觉得一股力道猛地撞上了他的后腰，要不是昨天有过类似经验只怕又给她扑倒在地了。

……小崽子劲还真不小。

“艾吉奥！我就知道你不会扔下我的！”

艾吉奥在小姑娘从后面死死抱着他腰的情况下勉强回过身来，低头看着一双黑耀石般闪闪发亮的眼睛，一句早准备好的“别再跟过来”愣是几次都没能说出口。

最终，他在心里无奈叹了口气，伸手放在了小姑娘的发顶。

“没受伤吧。”

“没有没有！就是……”

比想象中手感更好，艾吉奥没忍住多揉了两下，然后才发现自己把小姑娘的发型弄成了鸡窝之后，他干咳一声：“怎么了？”

“那个……我、我好饿啊QAQ……”

“……”

4.  
事情的结果就是俩人这时候都坐在一家吃摊上，小姑娘正狼吞虎咽吸溜着面条。

可能是考虑到俩人都来自意大利，而且也亏了艾吉奥才来君士坦丁堡一天居然能找到这么一个迥异于当地饮食习惯的地方，可见其实他也是在怀念着家乡的味道——总之就是在后世跟意大利炮和意大利炮友一样有名的，意大利面。

“你叫什么名字。”

小姑娘嘴里塞满面条，囫囵不清地说：“托尼·斯塔克啊。”

——吃着意大利面你还真就骗上了？！

艾吉奥已经有点不耐烦，他直接拆穿了对方的骗面之词：“这并不像一位姑娘该有的名字。”

小姑娘举着碗的手一顿。

“艾米莉亚。”

被轻而易举揭破了谎言，然而这货不仅脸皮奇厚无比连脸色都不变一下，而且随着这声自报家门开始，她就褪去了先前刻意压低假装出少年变声时雌雄莫辨的嗓音，它们变得清脆而悦耳，听起来绝对不会有人将她错认成男孩了。

面对艾吉奥半信半疑的沉默，她放下碗睁大眼睛无辜地说：“这次肯定是真的，其实要不是昨天还有别人的话，我也不会说谎，我骗谁都不会骗你的……而且你看我们多有缘，都从意大利来名字开头字母还都是E，相信我嘛，艾吉奥～”

艾吉奥：“……”

……刚才还一脸镇定地坚持自己叫托尼屎大颗的谁啊，信你就有鬼了！卖萌也没有用！他再也不会相信这个小骗子了！

“你的家人呢？”他倒要听听她还会怎么编。

“啊，都不在了。”

刚打定主意无论她再说什么也不信，结果看着艾米莉亚微微散焦无悲无喜的眼神，艾吉奥又犹豫了一秒。

同样体会过丧亲之痛的他清楚知道，那不是一个十几岁孩子能随便伪装得出来的。

“……那知道是谁做的吗。”如果是在意大利，他捎封信回去让人调查一下还是轻而易举的。

“emmmm说来你可能不信，但其实我的仇人们在杀了我父母之后，他们就也被一个……人都杀掉了，所以，现在我没有亲人，也没有仇人……是不是感觉特别狗血特别戏剧啊？”

小姑娘脸上作出一副怪笑，眼睛却半闭着朝一侧偏了过去：“刚开始的时候，我还想那个人为什么就不能再早点来，不过后来也想明白了，要不是他我连命都保不住，还有什么资格提那么多要求？再见到我该感谢他才对……”

“啊，就怕人家根本都不记得我，毕竟已经是十二年前的事了，算了算了，不提了。”

艾吉奥一直在听，这会儿却隐隐发觉有什么不对：他原本以为小姑娘的家中变故是近年发生，还动了恻隐之心让罗马兄弟会插手的想法，可这么一听都这么多年了，十二年前的她就有分辨是非的能力了……这孩子记事到底有多早啊？？

“艾米莉亚，你多大了？”

小姑娘被他突然的疑问弄呆了了一下，琢磨了一下才恍然，接着噗嗤笑出来：“别乱想，我可不是什么天赋异禀的神童……你看我像几岁了？”

艾吉奥下意识想说十四，结果想想两岁就有长记忆实在太不科学了，到嘴边又生生扭成了：“十五？”

“十九～人家是成年人了，已经可以做任♂何事的大人哦～”

她还故作风情地抛了个媚眼，结果落到对方那里连半点波澜都没掀起，倒不是刺客导师不给面子，只是他的重点放在别处，根本没注意到。

艾吉奥：？？？

不科学！不科学！他十七岁以前那时候在佛罗伦萨泡的妞，有的才十五岁那身材都要胸有胸要臀有臀，这个小鬼怎么就跟没发育的搓衣板一样？她在外边都吃不上饭的吗！？

大概他的眼神从震惊转变为同情的过程太明显，连艾米莉亚都尴尬了：“不是……都说过我像我外婆嘛，她是中国人，因为人种不一样看起来就显小，而且那边的女性普遍也没有这边的……性感，所以我其实是蛮正常的……”

她在刺客导师“别说了我都懂”的怜悯眼神里声音越来越小，艾吉奥默默从腰间掏出钱袋放在桌上，慢慢推到了她面前。

艾米莉亚脸色顿时变得煞白，接着眼睛里迅速蓄起水雾：“艾吉奥，话都说到这份上了，结果你还是要赶我走吗？啊，我的命怎么这么苦，我不要活了呜呜呜……”

艾吉奥后脖子寒毛直竖，赶忙在她开始飙演技之前打断：“没让你走！拿着去买点吃的，再换身能看的衣服回来。”

“呜呜呜无功不受禄，人家不要当一个寄生虫一样的废柴啦QAQ……”

艾吉奥只觉得自己的脑仁又开始有了炸裂的前兆，他几乎是愤然猛地把短刀摘下来丢给她，然后再附上一个钱袋：

“那就先去铁匠铺让人把这个打磨了，剩下的当跑腿费！”

“好哒没问题～爱你哟！”

……

艾吉奥在小姑娘欢快跑走后喘了半天气才恢复过来，算算他已经多少年没在除了跑酷刺杀之外的时候心跳的这么快了——虽然是被气的。

不过等他冷静下来想想，也就是一个小姑娘而已，虽然机灵古怪得有些过了头，但总归没有恶意，至少鹰眼不会骗人，而且假如自己真不带着她，这孩子也没地方可去。

至于多一个人的花销，那更不是他的考虑范围，就那俩钱袋别说让小姑娘买新衣服，她就是换一个月不重样都绰绰有余——奥迪托雷的字典里从来都没有“缺钱“这个词！

5.  
也许当刚开始的时候艾吉奥还纠结过这么做到底对不对，但很快连他自己都被这个即使明知对自己图谋不轨的小姑娘给博得了好感——没办法，谁叫这孩子简直是太讨喜了，让干什么就干什么，手脚麻利办事迅速，连同样是拿武器到铁匠铺修理，她拿回来的刀剑都比艾吉奥自己去带回来的打磨得明显更加用心一些……让他想起了以前还在马里奥的庄园那时，也有个工匠能将他的袖剑打理得这么好，他却一直不知道对方的名字，这方面向来是克劳迪娅负责的，导致他直到那场炮击城破之后，都始终没见过那细心的工匠一面。

刺客导师嘴里说着那帮颜控萝莉控好不要脸区别对待，脸上的笑意却怎么也掩饰不住。

再比如他掌握了爆弹制作方法之后，小姑娘都没用吩咐就自动自觉出去把全城散落的材料都搜刮了一番，连艾吉奥都差点被房间里突然多出来的一大堆东西吓到。

再再比如他无意间提起那天的面条，偏偏那时候自己被甜不辣的骚扰折腾了一天累得够呛，正躺在床上合眼假寐忽然闻到一股熟悉的香味，睁眼就看见艾米莉亚灰头土脸地从窗户翻进来，手里用油布包着的东西，一打开就是一碗香喷喷的意大利面。

那家店离他的住处相距了几乎大半个城，也就只有刺客一样迅捷灵活的身手，才能保证把面条带回来时还不至于被汤汁浸泡的一塌糊涂，问题是艾吉奥活了大半辈子，他都竟然从来没有想过跑酷居然能这么用——还有这种操作？！

怪不得尤瑟夫那么着急要收她，艾吉奥觉得自己的决定如此英明，单这一个艾米莉亚简直就比身边跟着三五个刺客小弟还要好使，后者只能刺杀，前者却几乎能做除了打架暖床之外的所有事——尽管小姑娘多次自告奋勇“艾吉奥我可以的！打架也行暖床也没问题！”，都被艾吉奥黑着脸拒绝。

打什么架，当他一票刺客小弟都是吃干饭的吗，还暖床，都说了多少次他不是变态，这小鬼就不能稍微矜持一点，被她衬托的他都要像个正人君子一样了。

他，正人君子。

是吧，真好笑，一颗赛艇。

根据情报，艾吉奥前往尼可罗·波罗旧居寻找钥匙的线索，小姑娘在身后屁颠屁颠地跟着，他原本不想带她，可这些日子承了人家那么多情，他实在再腆不下这个脸再命令什么，再者今天只是探索而非刺杀，估计行动也不会有什么危险，于是就随她去了。

然后在见到索菲亚之后，他就后悔了。

索菲亚就是几天前在船上那个他一眼看到的漂亮红发妹子，当时他还英勇挺身而出帮她避免了被“流氓”袭胸的困境，可谁曾想“流氓”竟然也是个小姑娘，自己还被这个小鬼给缠住了。

“啊，我记得你，你是上次在船上的……”

艾吉奥正要接话，红发美人的眼神却经过他而继续往下，微笑着望向他身后的艾米莉亚：“有什么事吗，哦，这位是……你的父亲吗？”

艾吉奥：”……？？？？？？“

艾米莉亚：“……”

小姑娘差点喷出来，连忙掐了自己大腿一把才说：“不、不是的，我们是……朋友，我叫艾米莉亚，他是艾吉奥，这次其实是他来这里有事情来着。“

可算有他能说话的地方了，刺客导师轻咳一声：“你好，我是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，我们曾经见过的。”

“是吗……”红发美人犹豫地看了他一眼，“索菲亚·萨托……哦我好像想起来了，确实是见过，那时候谢谢你了。”

艾吉奥微笑：“我的荣幸，请问我能看这里的书籍吗？“

”没问题，随便看吧，我大部分最有价值的书都在后面。“

艾吉奥按她的指引走向房间里侧，原本他还想再说些什么以加深与妹子的熟悉，按照一贯套路，他估计着索菲亚应该会跟上来，结果他前脚刚走，下一刻就听见了她跟小姑娘的交谈。

”艾米莉亚……在船上那时候我都没看出来，原来你是女孩子？“索菲亚几本厚重的书搬起来，动作有些艰难，小姑娘走过去搭了把手，博得美人一笑。

“真是好久没见到来自意大利的老乡了，他们多数都宁愿呆在威尼斯和加拉塔……不过艾米莉亚的话我有点不敢确定，你也是意大利人吗？”

艾吉奥那边还眼巴巴等着妹子，可隔着书架看不见她正吭哧吭哧搬书没空聊骚，而艾米莉亚倒想赶紧到他那边去，然而看着索菲亚困难地移动那些沉得要死的书，她也于心不忍让一个女性自己做苦力，只能帮着一起搬。

于是在索菲亚毫不知情的情况下，有两个人正隔着一堵书架深深凝望，无语凝噎。

“艾米莉亚？”

”啊！“小姑娘猛地回神，愣了愣才想起她之前问了什么，”啊，是的，我出生在意大利，因为外婆是中国人，所以才是这幅外貌。“

“这样啊，那你一定会中国的语言了？”

“是的。”

“那，艾米莉亚，你可不可以帮我一个忙？”

小姑娘看到她眼睛骤然亮了起来，竟莫名觉得后脖子一阵凉飕飕的。

”呃……你先说。“

索菲亚温婉一笑：”我这里有几本来自中国的书籍，可我自己是无论如何都看不懂了，能否请你帮我把它们翻译一下？“

艾米莉亚看着她手指向桌上那一摞加在一起毫无疑问能砸死人的书，一声”卧槽“差点脱口而出。

姐姐，你这是要了她的命啊！

她忙不迭就要把头摇成拨浪鼓，索菲亚笑容不变，目光往书架那头艾吉奥的方向一飘，虽然不知道她具体意思，但落在小姑娘眼里分明就是：你要是不帮这个忙，那她家的书屋也就不对艾吉奥敞开了。

艾米莉亚：”……“

”我……尽力一试。“

“啊，那就太好了，对了，艾米莉亚今晚要不要留下来吃晚饭？”

没人搭理的艾吉奥在书海中茫茫翻寻的间隙支起耳朵，结果就听见这么一句。

她俩怎么就突然关系那么好了！在他不知道的时候到底发生过什么！为什么索菲亚只邀请他家的小姑娘，都不邀请他啊！

话说还有人记得他在这里吗？！hello？？？

6.  
艾吉奥也实在觉得太无聊，干脆放下书开始四处探索，也是鹰眼加上天生幸运点得高的原因，没过多久还真让他找到一块看起来有点显眼的墙壁，他瞅着那个类似锁眼的小孔，尝试着拿袖剑往里捅了一下，结果那暗门就应声开了。

“有什么有意思的发现吗？”

这回倒不用他吱声，另外俩人听见异动就都循声走来，索菲亚惊讶地看着忽然出现在自家书店墙上的大洞：“上帝啊，这是什么时候在哪里的？”

艾米莉亚把脑袋伸进黑漆漆的洞里看，却被石门打开时落下的灰尘呛得直打喷嚏，然后被艾吉奥提着领子给揪了回来。

小姑娘跃跃欲试地搓手：“要下去看看吗？我们是要下去的吧？”

“是要下去没错，但是‘我’，而不是‘我们’。”

刺客导师面无表情瞅了她一眼，对索菲亚说：“这里面还不知道有什么，女士们就留在这里等候，我去去就来。”

说着，他就直接跨步进入了那个伸手不见五指的洞口，然后听见一阵衣物摩擦地面的响声，听起来像是顺着斜坡向下滑去了，片刻之后就不再有任何声音。

索菲亚微微皱眉：“艾米莉亚，你知道他是什么人吗？”

“摸黑干活，伺候光的人。”

索菲亚听得一脸迷茫：“什么？”

“emmm……”小姑娘的眼神微妙了一瞬，然后忽然笑开了：“其实我也不是完全清楚，但他肯定是这世界上最好的人就是了。”

这话让索菲亚听得疑心更重了，她对艾米莉亚的印象还停留在船上那个被鸟屎砸了的倒霉少年，刚才又被自己三言两语驴成了苦力工翻译，不管是男是女都给人一种迷迷糊糊很好骗的感觉，就这么一个傻孩子死心塌地地跟着一个来历不明浑身是谜的男人，天哪她该不会遇上拐卖现场了吧……

她就出神了那么一会儿的功夫，结果一眨眼就看见小姑娘又暗搓搓凑到洞口往下看，连一条腿都伸进去了。

“艾米莉亚，回来！”

索菲亚想阻拦，可她又没有艾吉奥那样的速度，只能看着艾米莉亚灵活地跳进洞口，临了还调皮地冲她回眸一笑，接着手一松刺溜就不见了。

索菲亚：“……”这熊孩子！

地宫之内，有不少圣殿骑士在四处巡逻，艾吉奥在高处穿梭如入无人之境，直到遇到一道上锁的大门阻住去路。

钥匙应该在看守队长的身上，他这么想着，于是原路返回攀上架子寻觅圣殿骑士队长的位置，结果人还没找到，反而用鹰视在一片红色之中看见了一抹格格不入的蓝……艾米莉亚！这小混蛋到底跟下来了！

那一刻刺客导师心急如焚，他眼睁睁看着有三个守卫离着小姑娘藏身的地方越来越近，只要再拐个弯就要碰个正着，艾吉奥无声无息绕到他们正上方的位置，袖剑蓄势待发心里却在挣扎——如果现在就出手，引起骚乱必然会让附近所有圣殿骑士赶来，而要是等到他们绕过去再动手，他固然能一下解决两个，可还是剩了一个人，那艾米莉亚不就……

眼看着三人就要发现小姑娘，他已经来不及多想，身体几乎是先于头脑就擅自跳下去，袖剑钩刃同时出鞘夺走两个敌人的性命，就当他把目光落在第三个守卫，对方也正好看见他正要扯嗓子搬救兵之前，只见艾米莉亚突然从藏身的角落里蹿出，手里抄着块石头二话不说跳起来就往圣殿骑士的后脑勺一抡，那人连喊都没来得及就软绵绵地倒了下去。

明明出手又狠又损，结果拍都拍完了还一副无辜纯良的表情，艾吉奥又好气又好笑，可又不能在这关头跟她计较，只能横她一眼示意出去再说，他指了指上面告诉她从高处前进，小姑娘乖巧点头答应了，艾吉奥率先往上爬去，到了地方一回头却没人，低头一看又差点气的冒烟。

艾米莉亚就在众目睽睽之下挨个掏着尸体的腰包，得亏远处圣殿骑士都眼瞎——这熊孩子咋这么没出息！好像他平时缺了她零花钱一样！要摸尸也得分情况啊！像他年轻的时候一般都是全杀干净再挨个摸过去，一次摸个爽……咳。

大概他从高处投射下来的谴责目光如有实质，艾米莉亚只摸到第二个人就顶不住了，只能灰溜溜地跟着爬了上来，像只小猫似的无声无息躲在高高的横木上，看着他暗杀守卫队长偷走钥匙，从他回来之后艾米莉亚就一直盯着他的胳膊看，那小眼神让艾吉奥浑身不自在，当四周无人时低声对她说：“这个可不能给你玩，太危险了。”

小姑娘闻言若无其事移开目光，刺客导师忍不住面露微笑，掏出个烟雾弹在她面前晃了晃。

“不过这个就可以，待会儿教给你怎么用。”

在拿路上的几个倒霉鬼甜不辣做了示范之后，在遇上第二波守卫时艾米莉亚就跟打了鸡血一样，砸下烟雾弹就迫不及待跃进了敌人中间，艾吉奥过了几秒才想起来自己忘了给她别的武器赶紧也跟着下去，趁烟雾一个双杀后却再看不见其他敌人的踪迹，直到烟尘彻底散去，剩下他没来得及解决的三个守卫早就躺在了地上，小姑娘蹲在旁边喜闻乐见地搜着包。

艾吉奥忽然感慨万千：他是真没曾想艾米莉亚说过可以帮他打架居然不只是小鬼的吹牛皮，刚才拿石头砸圣殿骑士的时候也只当是她临危心理素质不错，结果如今看来她在这方面不仅是个中高手，而且比他想象得还要好斗狠戾一些——如果能好好训练，假以时日一定是个出色的刺客。

但是不知道为什么，艾吉奥并不想让她也往这条路上走——别看他以前在大街上救人完了忽悠人家入兄弟会的事干得数都数不清，归根结底还是无奈之下和迫不得已占了大半。

又或许是在艾米莉亚身上总让他仿佛看到在佛罗伦萨那个年少轻狂的自己，他们似乎连经历都有些相似，一想到这里，刺客导师又隐隐感叹，幸好艾米莉亚的仇人都已经死了，她不需要再像他当年一样义无反顾地投身复仇之路了。

要是以后有机会见到那个救了他家小姑娘的人，他一定要请对方喝杯酒。

他看着艾米莉亚抱着搜刮来的钱袋，小丫头脸上餍足如得到了松果的松鼠般的表情，心里这么想着。

7.  
他们从地宫里取到了马西亚夫的钥匙之一，以及一张地图，回到书店之后，那张古老的地图引起了索菲亚极大的兴趣，见了就跟宝贝似的不撒手，再随着发现地图上有更多标示书籍的位置而眼睛越发亮得像灯泡。

俩人看着索菲亚解读地图时认真的神情，自觉谁也没吱声打扰。

她可真……像莱昂纳多。

刺客导师晃晃脑袋，把一瞬间出现在眼前在佛罗伦萨达芬奇工作室的幻觉赶走，然后转头又看见艾米莉亚正对着一摞书作出仿佛便秘一样的表情，走过去把手搭在她肩上：“怎么了？”

艾米莉亚：“……”是谁让她摊上这种破事的还好意思问！

然而她又不可能把这件事直接说出来，就只能带着幽怨的眼神瞥了他一眼，艾吉奥却以为她是因为在地宫里自己不让她搜尸小姑娘不开心了，于是伸手在艾米莉亚后脑勺摸了一把以示安慰，正好这时候索菲亚那边也有了进展，他就立刻赶了过去，没注意到小姑娘在身后欲言又止的目光。

最后他们达成了协议，由艾吉奥找到地图索菲亚进行破译，获得成果二人和平共享，醉心学术的索菲亚心满意足地问俩人要不要留下来吃饭，却被艾吉奥拒绝了。

其实原本艾吉奥还对索菲亚有些好感的，结果临走看见她热情地帮艾米莉亚搬起那些书带走，他自然而然以为俩人关系已经好到小姑娘可以从书店里随便拿书的地步，再加上她对自己却不冷不热的态度，一来二去他早不是心思了。

别当他没听见之前她还只邀请小姑娘都不邀请他，一张地图就转态度了什么意思！他堂堂兄弟会大导师还比不上一张地图，好气哦，这情他才不领，就不！

俩人出了书店，尤瑟夫已经等在那里，看见抱着一大摞几乎连脸都要挡住的艾米莉亚还惊讶了一下：

“屎大颗，你这是要干什么？”

“呃，没干什么……”

小姑娘有些尴尬地回答，尤瑟夫却一下子将重点放在了别的地方：“屎大颗，你的嗓子怎么了，声音怎么怪怪的？”

“我……”艾米莉亚才想起来对方还不知道自己是女孩的事，惊觉暴露又纠结怎么解释，最后把求助的目光投向艾吉奥，一溜烟躲到了他身后。

刚被一个美人冷落完没多久，小姑娘这样给面子全然依赖的模样多多少少宽慰了艾吉奥受伤的心灵，他就替她做了解释。

“哦，是这样，屎大……艾米莉亚。”

尤瑟夫听完，煞有其事点点头：“可以理解，女孩子在外边是挺危险，尤其是现在。”

“不过导师，我有点好奇哎，是她主动先告诉你，还是你先发现艾米莉亚不是男孩的呢？”

艾吉奥不接茬，阴沉沉地斜了尤瑟夫一眼。混蛋，这不管他说哪种都有够叫人误会了吧，一个个能不能有点节操，小姑娘自己也就算了，你一个大人能不能不一整天脑袋里净是些黄色废料？！

“咳……开个玩笑，我不问了还不行吗。”

尤瑟夫被他瞪得怂了，连忙咳嗽几声转移话题说出正事，委托他去解决吉普赛人遇到的纠纷，艾吉奥点头答应了，已经形成习惯地叫上艾米莉亚就要出发，这次小姑娘却没立刻跟上，反而有点为难地停在原地。

“艾吉奥……那个，我可不可以不去啊……”

艾米莉亚低头看了一下怀里那一大摞书，然后抱歉地吐了吐舌头：“我有点事要忙，这次就不去了。”

艾吉奥：“……”

哦，你的‘要忙’就是忙着看索菲亚借给你的书吧，有了书不搭理他了，一个一个的都是这样，很好，真棒。

“随你高兴。”

刺客导师丢下这么一句转身就走，小姑娘莫名其妙遭了冷脸正呆愣茫然着，连尤瑟夫也是一脸懵逼，过了一会儿才想起来打圆场：“屎——不是，艾米莉亚，导师他可能是……呃，刚换地方水土不服，所以心情不好，你别放心上……”

另一边，连艾吉奥自己都没弄清这股火气到底从哪冒上来的，分明不久前还不想让小姑娘连出任务都跟着他碍手碍脚，结果到了现在身后没个小尾巴，他反倒觉得不习惯了。

带着这股莫名的憋屈劲，他硬是忍着拿出十二分的耐心才把事情解决完，最后在为首的吉普赛女人对他表示感谢时，里面夹带私货的一句“让她们做‘任何事’”，要搁平时他可能还接个茬调侃几句，然而今天实在是没心情。

“哦，要是我哪天缺钱花的话，会来找你借点的。”

看着女人错愕的表情，艾吉奥在转身后露出一个恶劣的微笑，终于感觉心情好了点，而且完全不自觉一个年过半百的人这么干是不是有点太幼稚，他不觉得自己的行为哪里有问题。

那么，接下来要不要再回去给他那有点阳光就灿烂、蹬鼻子上脸有几本破书就敢不搭理他的小姑娘点颜色看看呢？

8.  
艾吉奥在回去的路上冥思苦想，甚至为了多一会儿思考的时间而放弃了屋顶跑酷而选择正常走路，终于在快到地方之前灵光一闪，立刻飞身上房檐，跨越了半个城市去打包了碗面条——他很清楚很多人看起书来就会卷不离手忘记吃饭，于是他决定当着小姑娘的面把它吃完，作为报复。

他回到了尤瑟夫给他安排的住处——条件还成，重点是都是单人间，不用担心某个丧心病狂的小鬼半夜爬他床。

书房是共用的，艾吉奥进门就看见艾米莉亚伏在桌上不省人事的场景，小姑娘把带回来的书摊开一大桌子，还有羊皮纸散落的到处都是，人则趴在一堆东西的最上面睡的昏天暗地，脸上还有几道被羽毛笔画出来的墨水痕迹……他怎么不知道这小丫头还是个爱学习的好宝宝。

直到艾吉奥走到她身后了，艾米莉亚在无意识间忽然抽抽鼻子，接着眼睛一睁，腾地就爬起来扭过脑袋：“艾吉奥！你回来了！”

她眼神炙热地盯着他手里的东西，有点不好意思地挠了挠脑袋：“一不小心就睡着了……这个，是给我的吗？”

刺客导师这才想起来自己的计划，结果临了关头看着小姑娘期待的眼神，手却好像不听使唤似的把碗放到了她面前，到嘴边的话也变成了：“嗯，吃吧。”

——喂！他自己也没吃晚饭啊！怎么肥四！他是不是中妖术了？！

艾吉奥复杂万分地眼睁睁看着她欢快地吃面，胃里空虚的感觉似乎更加明显了，然而刺客导师的骄傲并不允许他对那碗面条表现出一丁点兴趣，为了转移注意力，艾吉奥只能强迫自己把目光投向桌上的书，却发现……哈麻批，一个字也看不懂。

“艾吉奥，你也懂中文吗？”

艾吉奥实话实说：“不懂。”

这时候他又发现旁边的羊皮纸上倒写着一些他能看懂的文字，顺手就捡起读道：“‘两只鸟互相鸣叫，它们都在河里的小岛上，有个漂亮的姑娘，我爱死她了……＇这都什么跟什么？”

“啊，不懂也是种幸福。”

艾米莉亚脸上露出了极其痛苦的表情，实际上，他要是早两个小时回来，还能看见她状若癫狂以头砰砰撞桌的景象，间或伴随一声怒吼“我敲里妈谁他妈来告诉老子《诗经》这种东西要怎么翻译啊啊啊啊——！！”

要不是索菲亚看不懂中文，否则艾米莉亚简直怀疑她是不是在恶搞自己，那些书里几乎除了诗集就是史册，甚至还有本不知道怎么混进去的房中术。

她被折磨了将近一天，现在吃饱了恢复点力气，终于鼓起勇气控诉了自己遭遇的残酷剥削与压迫，她说的绘声绘色惨痛无比，艾吉奥在桌子底下掐住自己的大腿才勉强维持住面上矜持的表情，等她终于讲完，他觉得自己腿肉可能都青了。

为了挽救自己濒临崩溃的笑点，艾吉奥随便拿起一本岔开话题：“好吧，这个讲的是什么？”

“emmm，大概是一个人被降职/见到朋友/看见美景……总之还是被贬的时候多，然后这个人一激动就爱写两句，结果写多了就流芳百世，还被后人整理传颂。”

艾米莉亚瞟了一眼书名，杜甫诗集。

艾吉奥又拿了一本：“那这个呢？”

“以中国一段历史为基础，写出的故事……The Romance of Three Kingdoms，嗯，大概就这个意思。”

“听起来就很浪漫。”

艾米莉亚坚定点头：“是的。”贼鸡儿浪漫。

艾吉奥拿起了一个相对稍薄的小册子，问：”这本呢？“

艾米莉亚：“……”

小姑娘看着封皮上三个辣眼睛的字，斟酌了一下说：“我觉得这本书跟艾吉奥你比较相配。”

刺客导师一听有兴趣了，摸着下巴翻开仔细看了看，虽然在他眼里依然是些乱七八糟的方块字：“真是可惜，谁让我看不懂。”

艾米莉亚：“……呵呵。”

“不过，或许等你把它们翻译完了，我可以阅读一下。”

小姑娘惊悚脸：“不，我不会翻译这本的，打死我也不会。”

“那真是太遗憾了。”

其实艾吉奥也不是特别想知道书里的内容，比起这个，明显小姑娘青一阵白一阵的脸色更能让他觉得好玩。

“艾米莉亚，教我一句中文吧。”

艾米莉亚毫不犹豫：“sao ni ma，就是你好的意思。”

刺客导师微笑：“真的？”

如果他没记错，上一次听见的时候，它可是f**k和cazzo一起出现的，小丫头想驴他还嫩了点。

“好吧，wo ai ni，这句才是。”

“是吗。”

艾吉奥还是不太敢相信这个小滑头，于是他在艾米莉亚回房间睡觉之前，忽然喊住她说了句wo ai ni，然后只见小姑娘脚下一个踉跄，腿一软扑通就趴在了地毯上。

艾吉奥：“……”

果然不能指望从你嘴里听见实话。

他刚想吐槽几句，却看见艾米莉亚几乎是瞬间从地上爬起来，扭头丢给他一个羞愤的眼神，接着咚咚咚就跑回屋咣当一声关门，之后就再也没声音了。

“……”

他终于回过味来猜出那句话大概什么意思，刺客导师心情也异常复杂。

良久之后，他幽幽叹了口气，拿出那片马西亚夫的钥匙来读取记忆，随即深思至天明。

门里门外，皆是一夜无眠。

9.  
自那天之后，艾米莉亚难得有很长一段时间没天天跟牛皮糖似的粘着艾吉奥，虽然跑腿打杂依然照旧，但除此之外，她再也没像以前那样千方百计跟在他身边没话找话，反倒有机会就一溜烟找不到人。

艾吉奥刚开始觉得久违的轻松，可时间一长却总好像缺了什么，似乎他已经习惯了小姑娘绕着他像小鸟一样叽叽喳喳，现在心野了不再是他一伸手就乖巧地往手里飞了，总觉得心里好像空落落的。

他很清楚艾米莉亚在别扭什么，可就是因为这个，他才不能直接去哄她——毕竟俩人谁都没错，他是无心之语，她也算自找苦吃。

艾米莉亚大概也知道这一点，因此小姑娘除了那一晚的失态之外不喊也不闹，从第二天早上开始就正常的好像什么都没发生过，甚至语气轻松地跟他说早安，除了始终不肯直接看他的眼睛。

在那以后，艾吉奥看不见她的时候就变得长了起来，紧接着尤瑟夫就来找他，说艾米莉亚想跟着其他刺客小弟一起任务，他自己不好拿主意就来问问。

其实本来不算什么大事，毕竟有艾吉奥的关系，在兄弟会大家的眼里小姑娘早就是自己人，是个迟早入会只是没来得及通过仪式的见习刺客，甚至还有点“导师亲传弟子”的特殊地位。

艾吉奥对此没有解释，任凭这个误会蔓延——他才不管，爱咋咋地，反正这样至少就没人敢趁他不在欺负小姑娘了。

所以，尤瑟夫问的根本不是“是否让艾米莉亚参与任务”，这个不用问都是肯定的，而是任务难度的极限——毕竟刺客过的是刀口舔血的日子，动辄伤残致死不是吓唬人的，这要是一不小心把艾米莉亚折在那了，回头他还不得被按头暴打三个小时挂在鸟瞰点上扒衣示众啊。

艾吉奥刚开始说的是：“随她去，不用管。”

结果话说完了心里又觉得没底，琢磨琢磨说：“杀人的就免了。”

他又琢磨琢磨：“潜入偷盗的也免了，让人抓了还得去救。”

尤瑟夫刚点头，艾吉奥一抬手：“跟踪的也不行，万一被发现打断条腿呢。”

尤瑟夫：“……”

“哦对了，你干脆每天问问大伙爱吃什么，或者要修理的兵器，都让艾米莉亚去跑腿就行了。”

尤瑟夫：“……”导师你还记得我们是刺客组织吗？你到底在把那个小鬼当阿萨辛培养还是送餐员啊！！！

于是艾米莉亚在连续干了好几天帮老奶奶认路抓邻居家上树下不来的猫之类好人好事之后，本来就不咋好的心情更加抑郁了。

刚开始她还觉得是巧合，别的刺客都领暗杀偷窃跟踪，最不济都是侦查据点，怎么一到她就成了鸡毛蒜皮磨磨叽叽的破事，她又不是傻子，动动脑袋就猜得到这里面有人暗箱操作。

然而小姑娘并不为艾吉奥保护她的措施感到高兴，反而气闷万分：她明明都在地宫里露过一手，可为啥他就是不信她的实力？

秒杀三个甜不辣啊，她才不信兄弟会刚招进来的新兵蛋子们谁能做到，宁可让那些愣头青去冒险也不相信现成的老司机，也太拿罗马街头扛把子不当回事了！……emmm好吧，虽然艾吉奥肯定不知道。

在来回搬运了大概有五十斤的袖剑之后，艾米莉亚终于一怒之下撂挑子，决心放下脸皮扔掉自尊继续回去当艾吉奥的牛皮糖——妈蛋谁要天天拿个小本本挨个记下来那群刺客想吃什么再满城到处跑啊，那是艾吉奥的专属权利好伐！一个个真拿她当外卖员了啊！凑不要脸！

也就是在隔天，艾吉奥从尤瑟夫那里得知有人预谋暗害苏莱曼王子的事，并且策划了当晚的潜入护卫计划，在他回据点整理行装时，艾米莉亚就噌地出现在他面前：“艾吉奥！带上我带上我！”

……啊，终于回来了。

刺客导师不得不承认他看见小姑娘的时候竟有一丝喜悦，好像等到离家出走的浪子回头般欣慰，然而这种温馨也就持续了一秒，下一刻他就回归理智板起了脸：“这次不行，绝对不行。”

“不嘛QAQ，求求你带我去啦……”拽袖子，摇。

艾吉奥克制住想跟撸猫一样把小姑娘一头半长的黑发揉成一团的欲望，实际上他把手都放上去了，半途又硬生生攥成拳咬牙撤回来，转而揪着艾米莉亚的领子拎起来，送到屋里丢下，一把锁上门走了。

如果换成个能被他当作“女性”的存在，怕就是公主抱到卧室，再温柔地放在床上，最后一个法式深吻加上下其手弄到对方迷迷糊糊时再忽然撤离，留下一句深情款款的“宝贝等我回来”，而不是这种简单粗暴没情调的做法了。

艾米莉亚：“……”

小姑娘被自己的想法气的原地跺了好几下脚，接着表情忽然严肃，转转眼珠跑过去耳朵贴着门确认他走远了，接着跑到衣柜里拿了一袋钱揣怀里，然后回门边摸出个细细长长的铁片，鼓捣几下轻松开了锁，大摇大摆地走出了房门。

10.  
在君士坦丁堡，一边发生着几个刺客光天化日拖走几个可怜的吟游诗人扒衣服丢草垛这种惨无人道的事，同时另一边商贩间都在窃窃私语，说着刚有个不知谁家的小鬼偷了大人钱出来大手大脚乱花，神他妈败家子。

等待夜色渐临之后，一场阴谋与反阴谋的斗争围绕苏莱曼王子的展览会在悄悄蔓延。

艾吉奥在不得不换上那套让他觉得下半身有点凉飕飕的装束之后，趁没人注意往水池的倒影里看了一眼顿时浑身恶寒，同时无比庆幸自己把艾米莉亚给锁屋里了，小姑娘这会儿怕是要气的够呛。

刺客导师拨弄两下手里的鲁特琴，一边琢磨着等回去拿这东西来哄小鬼开心的可能性。

他一路思考着这个问题，却没想到首先就在预计最没有难度的进门上遇到了麻烦，那几个该死的守卫怎么也不信他是来表演的，竟然还说他唱歌像病猫。

真没眼光，佛罗伦萨小夜莺绝不认输！

艾吉奥很气，就在他决定赖在这唱到守卫啥时候放他进去啥时候算完的时候，却有一道声音从四个守卫后面响起。

“吵死了，怎么回事？”

来人是个女性，声音透着贵族小姐特有的傲慢慵懒，艾吉奥还纠结着是继续跟几个狗比守卫死刚还是发挥他撩妹大法借着这位女士的光想办法混进去，眼光向上就看见一条繁复的礼服裙子，然后是纤细的腰身和长达腰际的亚麻色卷发，再然后是一张妆容精致巴掌大的小脸。

艾吉奥：“……”

确实是个漂亮的贵族妹子，如果她没有长着一张艾米莉亚的脸的话。

隔着四个看门狗的门，艾吉奥勉力维持脸上的镇定，内心在疯狂咆哮：她不是被他锁起来了吗！怎么跑出来的啊！还穿的一身人模狗样的混进来比他都快！凭什么这小鬼就能打扮的漂漂亮亮光明正大进来，他就得穿勒得蛋都疼的紧腿裤在这里跟几个侍卫磨叽！都怪尤瑟夫！什么馊主意！

也亏小姑娘竟能撑起那一身裙子的气场，至少把士兵给唬得够呛，忙不迭就立正回答了：“这位尊贵的小姐，这里有个唱歌像死猫叫唤的糟老头子搅局，我们这就把他赶走！抱歉打扰到您了！”

——cnm说谁糟老头子呢！

两人同时在心里怒吼，艾米莉亚用一种看智障的表情盯着说话的士兵，然后傲慢地抬起下巴：“土得掉渣的乡巴佬，音乐的艺术是你们这些普通人能够欣赏的吗？别的不说，要是耽误了表演王子生气一追究，看你们几个怎么办！”

被这种一看就是贵客的女士训斥，一番话下来几个士兵早就抖成了糠筛，早就不敢再有任何怀疑，忙不迭地把那几个吟游诗人放了进去。

“哇哦……”

看着仿佛变了个人的艾米莉亚，同样打扮了混进来的尤瑟夫忍不住发出了感叹，只是碍着一个卖艺的跟贵族小姐相谈甚欢看起来太奇怪，才没办法凑上去跟她说话，不过某个刺客导师可不管这些，直接揪着她就闪进了偏僻的角落。

艾米莉亚表现出一副非常惊慌失措的样子，刚被拽过去还十分入戏地尖叫“救命啊非礼了耍流氓啊”，只不过那声音小的只怕除了艾吉奥没别人能听见。

艾吉奥觉得脑仁很疼：“特别好玩，是不是？”

“没有玩啊。”小姑娘揪着裙角无辜地望他，“人家可以帮忙的嘛，比如你们要杀谁，我可以先过去勾引他到偏僻的地方，你们不就方便下手了吗。”

艾吉奥下意识心里嘲一句就你那没发育的小体格拿什么勾引，结果转眼在无意瞄过对方时顿住了，目光停留在胸前久久不能离开。

艾米莉亚注意到了，低头跟着看了一眼，然后作娇羞状：”看什么呢，讨厌啦。“

艾吉奥：“……”

……垫的！肯定是垫的！

“emmm，确实垫了没错，但至少还有一部分是真的。”

被看穿心里话加上的确盯人家胸太久，即使老色鬼如艾吉奥也有些尴尬移开目光，改看着那些亚麻色的长发。

太突然了，十分钟之前他还把她当作没长大的小鬼，结果现在毫无征兆就摇身一变，小姑娘平时总穿着宽袍大袖不合身的衣服，别说身材曲线，连性别都很难分辨，如今穿上合体修身的长裙，又换了发色化了妆，艾吉奥才突然意识到她根本不是什么不懂事的小孩，而是青春正茂的妙龄少女，而且……魅力值还不低。

小丫头伪装的态度挺认真，居然连香水都弄到了，和她待久了就能闻到若有若无的鸢尾花香气。

意识到气氛已经朝着暧昧的方向一去不复返，艾吉奥匆匆扭过头咳嗽一声，强迫自己想些别的：小鬼头品味不错，就是毕竟还太年轻了，鸢尾什么的太温柔了并不适合艾米莉亚，她的话给人感觉要更青涩纯净一点，比如无花果或者鼠尾草……

……

——话说她置办这身衣服花了多少，还有头发看着都是真的，只怕价值不菲，他以前就不该给那么多！果然小鬼就是不能多拿零花钱，一有机会就学坏！

艾吉奥冷冷道：“回去之后把藏的钱都交出来吧。”

“呃，没了。”

艾米莉亚暗搓搓对手指：“……裙子很贵，化妆品贵，香水更贵，因为这边很少所以比意大利卖的要贵好几倍，还有我遇见一个没钱给母亲看病的女孩，我替她支付了足够她母亲痊愈的药费，她就把头发剪给了我……”

艾吉奥：“……”

“我真的是费了好大心思准备才来的，所以请相信我一定可以帮你的，好吗艾吉奥。”

看着小姑娘小心翼翼的眼神，刺客导师准备好的责备又说不出口了，他只能硬邦邦说道：“这次目标是保护苏莱曼王子。”

艾米莉亚一听就蔫了：“那糟糕了，我是打晕了个外地富商拿请柬假装是他女儿进来的，骗骗别人还行……直接见王子还不得露馅啊。”

小姑娘失望至极，艾吉奥倒松了口气，结果下一秒艾米莉亚又眼睛一亮：“对了，我看你们都没带武器进来，这个你要不要！”

不等艾吉奥反应，她突然哗地一把把裙子掀到大腿，露出绑在大腿根的匕首。

然而艾吉奥重点根本不在这，他只觉得头皮都要炸了，下意识立刻按住小姑娘的手把裙子弄下去，再赶紧环顾四周——呼，幸好没人。

“谁教的你大庭广众掀裙子！！！”

吼完了他才想起来，小鬼从七岁开始就没有了长辈，自然也没有年长的女性教她这些方面，却忽略了她既然能把贵族姑娘做派学的七分像，又怎么可能不知道这些事情。

艾吉奥心好累，这熊孩子，真是操碎了心。

艾米莉亚委屈：“这不是没有别人嘛……”真有别人她还不掀了，专门给谁看的呢。

艾吉奥头疼地捶了一下额角，把那小巧的匕首收了起来：“行了……你，乖乖待着，不准惹祸，待会儿等混乱起了就趁乱出去，懂了？”

小姑娘乖巧地点点头，等到他要转身离开时，又突然喊：“艾吉奥！”

“又怎么了？”

她充满期冀地看着他，接着抿嘴垂头，另一只手提起裙角优雅地欠了个身：“听说离苏莱曼王子出来还有一段时间……这位先生，能请您和我跳支舞吗？”

艾吉奥愣住，随即哑然，他是真被她给逗笑了。

不过这次，他很难得没有直接拒绝小姑娘，而是陪她入戏地作出一副为难的表情，说道：“恐怕不行……这位美丽的小姐，要是被人看见一个吟游诗人和您这样尊贵的女士在一起，您的声誉会受到影响的。”

“没关系，那些我都不在乎，如果有需要的话，我愿意抛弃一切跟你走。”

艾米莉亚直直看着他的眼睛，郑重一字一字地说：“到哪里都好，天涯海角，这辈子都不会后悔。”

艾吉奥：“……”

总被女人说油腔滑调如他，竟然都没办法陪小姑娘继续对这场戏了。

年轻人就是好，凭着一腔孤勇热血上头，什么一辈子随随便便张口就来，更可怕的是当时的他们心里就是这么想的。

那种炙烈直白的感情，艾吉奥也曾经体验过，他十七岁的时候天不怕地不怕，跟人打架到半条命都快没了还觉得自己威风凛凛以一当百，仿佛只要想到心里那个柔软的存在就好像涌上用不完的力量，只要为了她，他就能战无不胜。

现在他看着艾米莉亚，就像看见几十年前的自己。

她没有任何错，可惜的是，他心头那团曾经燃烧的火，早就已经熄灭了啊。

11.  
尽管出现了一些小插曲，但主要的任务还是得继续。艾吉奥和尤瑟夫在第二个庭院才终于找到苏莱曼王子，并悄无声息地清除了潜伏在周围的暗杀者，大概是察觉同伴减少速度太快逼急了杀手，那最后几个几乎是狗急跳墙，二话不说就红着眼冲向苏莱曼，拼着个鱼死网破的架势也要把他击毙当场。

尽管尤瑟夫等人阻拦了大半，但还是有只漏网之鱼扑向苏莱曼，那时候艾吉奥离着王子还有一段不短的距离，情急之下往怀里摸了一把，触到一个冰凉坚硬的东西就毫不犹豫当做飞刀甩了出去，正中对方咽喉之后他才看清那是艾米莉亚硬塞给他的小匕首，没想到小姑娘无意间也稍稍帮了点忙，不然他就只能抡着那把破琴往人头上砸了。

他们在一片混乱中保护了苏莱曼王子，艾吉奥想起他好像就是当初他来到君士坦丁堡那条船上的青年，对方也认出了他。

大概是帝王血脉的原因，跟某个十九岁还总撒娇耍泼粘着他的小鬼相比，这个十七岁的苏莱曼就成熟稳重得简直吓人，从遇刺临危不乱到时候冷静查找负责人，任谁看了都要觉得这个少年人将来肯定不可限量。

艾吉奥乐意跟智商在线的人打交道，尤其这个还可能成为他的盟友。

不过在正式跟这个腹黑小孩交流之前，他得找地方先脱了这身该死的衣服。

艾吉奥跟尤瑟夫远远打了声招呼，琢磨了一下又喊他站住，然后把在战斗中难得幸免于难得鲁特琴丢了过去：“给艾米莉亚。”

他没去搭理尤瑟夫那一脸古怪的表情，直接就离开回去找他的刺客服了。

在他们的会面之前，苏莱曼也需要时间和他的近卫队长谈谈，艾吉奥就回了趟刺客总部，然后远远就看见他家的小姑娘坐在屋顶上，手里抱着那把破鲁特琴。

她还穿着那身晚会的礼服裙子，假发没摘妆也没卸，甚至看见他回来了都没有像以往那样欢快一蹦老高，然后迫不及待跑过来一蹿把自己往他脖子上挂。

毕竟自己刚俩小时之前才拒绝了小姑娘的表露心迹，艾吉奥也不想在这种时候再出现到她面前，他径直走进屋子准备收拾一下武器就再出发，结果被尤瑟夫给扣住了。

“导师，算我求求你，快去让那小祖宗别弹了好吗，再这么下去你会亲眼看见兄弟会覆灭的。”

艾吉奥开始还疑惑，结果没过多久就听见隔着一层墙从正上方传来的一阵仿佛猫抓石板般令人牙酸的声音，闻者无不鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，尤瑟夫生无可恋翻了个白眼。

“艾吉奥，你和她凑一个弹唱组合吧，然后就再也不需要什么刺客，你们俩就可以团灭甜不辣了。”

艾吉奥瞪他一眼：瞎扯，他唱歌再怎么跑调也顶多是不太好听，小鬼头的已经算是精神污染了好伐，这能比吗？！

不过考虑到全兄弟会的耳朵，他还是抱着我不入地狱谁入地狱的大无畏心态爬上了房顶，伸手就要拿走艾米莉亚的琴。

“太晚了，该回去睡觉了。”

谁料小姑娘死死攥着不撒手，他竟然一下子没抢过来。

“乖，把它给我。”

“不给，略略略，来打我啊？”

艾吉奥：“……”

就这欠样换个人早叫他一脚踢下房了，偏偏艾米莉亚就一副有恃无恐的德行瞪眼看着他，一边死死把鲁特琴抱在怀里护着，好像那是她儿子，嘴里嘟囔着“自己先给我的转头就要拿走，什么人啊”。

小姑娘正在气头上，艾吉奥只能退一步海阔天空：“好吧，我不拿走，只是不要再弹了好不好？”

艾米莉亚翻白眼：“管那么多干嘛，你又不是我爸。”

艾吉奥：“……”

他是真的无奈了，佛罗伦萨老色鬼泡妹子信手拈来行云流水，可哄孩子他真是无能为力啊。

而且他还不能对她生气：毕竟是自己在面对艾米莉亚的告白时一言不发转身就走，那对于一个女性来说是极不礼貌乃至粗鲁的行为，只是他那时候脑袋确实有点懵了，缓过神来已经来不及。

艾吉奥试图跟她讲道理：“艾米莉亚，你这样会影响到刺客们休息。”

“哦，那我换个地方。”

小姑娘听完，拎着琴就三两下蹿到了别的屋顶继续音波攻击，然后底下很快传来了盘子破碎和男人大声咒骂的叫喊，刺客导师只能赶紧在有人出来朝屋顶上丢菜刀之前过去把她提溜回来，艾米莉亚就跟条死鱼一样软趴趴的在他手里，不过倒是终于不再折腾那把该死的琴了。

从见人就怼的小刺猬成了无精打采的咸鱼，尽管没了精神污染，艾吉奥还是没法放心把她自己丢在房顶上。

“回屋吧。”

“你都拒绝陪我跳舞，还管我干什么。”

……合着还记着呢？

艾吉奥咬了咬牙，走到她面前弯下腰，向艾米莉亚伸出一只手。

“这位姑娘，今夜月色迷人，可否有幸邀您共舞？”

小姑娘向他提的那两个要求，第二个他是无论如何都不可能答应的了，那至少满足一个吧，跳支舞而已，又不会怀孕。

艾吉奥清晰地看见艾米莉亚眼中瞬间亮起的光点，接着又转瞬熄灭。

小姑娘也不是傻子，他想到的，她肯定也猜到了。

艾吉奥这是用行为告诉她：想和他跳舞，可以，不过跳完之后，一切到此为止。

但是那也得跳，为什么不跳，艾米莉亚那小心眼可精明的很，左右她也不可能拿下他了，算算还白赚了一场跟男神的浪漫共舞，这波不亏。

于是小姑娘一骨碌跳起来，把手放进他的手心。

如果有人碰巧出门，一抬头就能看见俩神经病大半夜的在房顶上你来我往，神奇的是本来那屋顶上瓦片磕磕绊绊正常人要是这么做八成摔个高位截瘫，那俩人就跟后脑勺长了眼睛一样，每一步都准确无比踩在点上，没有奏乐的舞蹈配着月黑风高的气氛，远远看去极其诡异，场面足以吓哭五岁以下小孩。

然而都这样了，可谁也没中途停下，一个是答应的话泼出去的水身不由己，另一个是忍着心里发毛也硬撑着，自己提的要求他妈的跪着也要跳完。

艾米莉亚肠子都悔青了，妈的这哪里是共舞，演鬼片还差不多，他一身黑她一身白正好他娘的黑白无常，小风一吹后背都透心凉，放着艾吉奥拒绝她同时满足一个要求的大好机会，她是脑子进水了吗跳个几把毛舞，刚才应该要亲亲的啊！！！

趁着一个旋身的动作，她转过来了就突然一下扑到艾吉奥身上，死死抱住  
不撒手：“法克！不跳了！冻死我了！！”

刚入夜时候还好，尤其凌晨这会儿正是冷的时候，她那露着胳膊的裙子连一丁点温度都留不住，于是几乎是下意识就扑向了最近的热源树袋熊状缠住，艾吉奥推了一下都没推动。

“我我我我没有占便宜的意思！真真真的太冷了啊！”没有才怪，吸吸。

艾米莉亚颤抖如风中落叶，加上摸到的小手确实冰凉得很，艾吉奥才暂时打消了把人硬扯下来的念头，哭笑不得地带着块冷冻牛皮糖回房间把她放在床上，一转身却又被拽住了衣服。

“别别别走啊暖暖手好不好！求你了QAQ！”抖抖抖抖。

“……”

“你都那么残忍拒绝人家了这点要求还不满足吗QAQ”

艾吉奥认输了，他把一只手的袖剑摘下来再伸给她，立刻被艾米莉亚死死抓住，甚至有顺着袖管往里钻的趋势，那手指头凉得他倒吸一口气，干脆把另一只也加上，一边一个攥着小姑娘冰冷的手，直到它们渐渐恢复到正常的温度。

“这样就可以了？”

艾米莉亚说：“还没，我脚也冷。”

艾吉奥：“……”拒绝！

“好吧，逗你玩的。”小姑娘坐直身体把假发摘了下来，接着一歪头，冲他笑着点了点自己的心口：“其实，是这里冷来着。”

刺客导师目光晦暗不明地看了她一眼。

“……艾米莉亚，你还小。你的人生才刚刚开始，这只是你未来缤纷多彩经历中毫不起眼的一小部分，你不应该把目光只锁定在一棵树上而去放弃一大片森林，相信我，等到将来你回忆起现在发生的事，连你自己都会想要嘲笑自己的。”

艾米莉亚挑起眉毛，没说话。

艾吉奥看着她的反应，彻底豁出去说道：“我猜你大概是没有和你年纪相仿男孩恋爱的经历，或许你应该去试一试体会他们所具备的朝气蓬勃与热情美好，到那时候，恐怕你就不会再对死气沉沉的老男人感兴趣了。”

他真是破罐子破摔了，为了打消小姑娘的感情，连自称死气沉沉的老男人这种自黑的话都咬牙说了出来，他艾吉奥什么时候在年龄这方面低过头，想当年那个罗马说“到你这年纪”的医生都被他气不过转回去摸了人家的腰包，难道这就是报应？

而且小年轻的爱情也就那样，他见的多了，越热烈的感情就冷却的越快，来势有多凶猛潮退就有多迅速，十有八九的一年半载转头就忘，遇到下一个再干柴烈火，如此循环往复，真正从一而终简直可遇不可求。

艾吉奥坚信着小姑娘对他一定是一时兴起，毕竟一直以来被他吸引的异性就没基本断过流，连岁月都没能让昔年常居佛罗伦萨帅哥榜排行前三的他的魅力有所折扣，这么多年了，只要他有意向，还真没几个能抵挡住不被拿下的。

谁让艾米莉亚实在太小，要是他晚降生二十年一定愿意给她一段终生难忘的初恋，而现在这种状况……他好歹良心未泯，实在不忍心下手啊……

要命的是小姑娘偏用尽一切办法缠着他，随着时间流逝日积月累，可能连她自己都不知道那种少女带着生涩懵懂执着追求爱情的模样有多动人，像即将成熟稍稍酸涩却更多还是甜美的果实，是这个世界上最美好的东西之一。

艾吉奥又不是铁石心肠，而且他本来就是不愿意看见女孩子委屈的绅士作风，小姑娘越是想方设法博他的好感他就越纠结，因为舍不得她伤心才没在一开始就严词拒绝，才造成如今的局面。

再这么下去，连他都不敢确定会发生什么，于是只能努力让艾米莉亚把目标转移到外边广大小嫩肉身上，要是她真的有了心仪的对象自己还可以帮助把把关，如果哪个臭不要脸的小鬼敢欺骗她，他一定亲手把那个渣男揍一顿再挂到鸟瞰点上去。

“啊……我明白了。”

艾米莉亚始终在笑，但是笑容怎么看怎么觉得勉强：“知道了，如果这是艾吉奥所希望的话，我会试试的。”

“那就好，我……还有别的事，就先走了，早点休息，艾米莉亚。”

虽然小姑娘的状态看上去还是不太好，但天色已经不允许他再多停留，就快要到去见苏莱曼的时间了，艾吉奥最后深深看了一眼艾米莉亚，看到小姑娘低着头似乎在认真思考的样子，他觉得自己先前一番话多多少少还是能改变她的，于是转身离开。

然后刺客导师前脚刚走，一秒前还垂头沉思的艾米莉亚就蓦地抬起头，眼神里的不服气都要飞到天上去了。

小姑娘坐在床上跟个流氓似的翘起二郎腿，确认艾吉奥已经离开之后，忽然冷笑一声，冷不丁冒出来句中文：

“哼，不听不听，王八念经。放你娘的意大利炮，老子信了你的邪。”


	2. （二）

12.  
随后的一段日子里，艾吉奥在闲着没事时偶尔就会发挥他融入人群毫无存在感的刺客技能，悄咪咪地关注艾米莉亚的动向，在确认小姑娘真的开始跟街上俊俏的年轻小伙子搭讪之后，他并没有觉得哪怕一丁点自己本应该有的欣慰之感，反而怎么看那些小男生就是不顺眼，不是这个一脸衰样一看就肾虚就是那个满面色眯眯，肯定是骗炮的。

就凭这些二流货色，也想勾搭他家小姑娘？呸！

刺客导师是完全忽略了明明是自己让艾米莉亚这么做的事实，总之他现在是习惯性看哪个十五岁以上二十岁以下的男性都不顺眼，连带着某天苏莱曼都无辜躺枪。

“艾吉奥，关于那天展会上冒充宾客混进来的那个女孩……”

艾吉奥几乎是下意识瞪过去：“她跟你没关系。”

苏莱曼被他忽然的敌意给弄懵了，接着才笑着说：“……是，我知道没关系，只是那天我叔父的卫兵也注意到了她，不过后来我了解到她跟你是一起的，就找到那个人摆平了，刚想起来告诉你而已。”

艾吉奥：“……原来是这样，Grazie。”

苏莱曼摇头看着他略显尴尬的神情，接着像注意到什么一样眼神微微一变，说：“不用客气，其实就算不是你的原因，也没有人会不乐意为那么一位漂亮姑娘解决麻烦的，不是吗？”

话音未落，他就又被充满戒备的眼神给牢牢锁定，苏莱曼露出一个有点恶劣的微笑，调侃道：“好好好，知道了，我发誓不打她的主意。”

面对腹黑小崽子意味深长的暧昧目光，艾吉奥只想对着那张笑得直欠揍的脸狠狠捶一拳，然而苏莱曼对危险的警觉性也是一流，察觉到自己可能要不妙就立刻咳嗽一声，岔开话题：“好了，我们说正事。”

艾吉奥：“……”

现在的小鬼怎么一个个都这么精！就这样让他怎么放心把艾米莉亚放走，虽然他家小姑娘也不傻，可要是真遇上个苏莱曼这种段位的哪里怼得过，还不得被坑得连骨头都不剩啊。

除去跟苏莱曼的谋划之外，平时艾吉奥还会到索菲亚的书店待一会儿，然而索菲亚对他并不怎么感冒，主动跟他说话的时候十次里倒有八次是问艾米莉亚的，比如艾米莉亚有没有时间再帮她翻译一些书籍之类的话题。

这么多次提到小姑娘，艾吉奥最后终于还是没憋住跟她抱怨了一下自己近期的烦恼，结果索菲亚听完了却不接话，只是用一种深沉的目光看着他。

刺客导师甚至都被她看的发毛，憋不住问：“怎么了，有什么不对的？”

索菲亚沉默良久，才说：“没什么，只是觉得奥迪托雷先生您的想法……很有创意。”

艾吉奥：？？？

叫一个一心一意只喜欢你的女孩去跟别人谈恋爱，那你可真是好棒棒哦。

尽管艾吉奥没说，但聪明如索菲亚早在那次发现地宫时就觉出艾米莉亚对奥迪托雷先生的感情非同寻常，而且女性总是在这方面要更有一颗浪漫至上的心，很多世俗之见在她们那都算不做阻碍，其中就包括年龄。

反正索菲亚是没觉得要是这两个人真成了有什么不对劲的，因此她才觉得有点心疼艾米莉亚，加上从二人的相处看明显艾吉奥有点不拿豆包当干粮的意思，她就更生气了。

说什么男人的那抹心上白月光都要跟他们进坟墓，好像女孩子的初恋就不珍贵了一样。

看着艾吉奥茫然的表情，索菲亚有种被噎住怨气的感觉，她几乎是压抑着怒意才说道：

“奥迪托雷先生，看您的样子大概是会不太理解，也许有的事您不会相信，但事实往往是这样，女性在一些方面上，确实会比男人所想象的要专一和长情许多——我想您应该能明白这两个词的意思。“

……

与此同时，艾米莉亚也是憋了一肚子火，偏偏脸上还不得不挤出温柔的笑容跟另一名青年男性进行着”愉快“的交流，只是明显一个只想走肾不想走心，另一个干脆连肾都不想走。

她已经是第七次不留痕迹地避开对方朝她臀部跃跃欲试的咸猪手，艾米莉亚完美的礼貌微笑终于出现了裂痕：“哈米特，我觉得我们才刚刚认识，这样不太合适。”

“哦，艾米莉亚，你们东方人总是过于死板和拘谨，你应该学会热情一些——那会使你更加的迷人。”

站着不动让你摸屁股就是迷人了哦，我可去你妈的。

艾米莉亚脸上笑嘻嘻，心里mmp。

“哈米特，我想我应该重复不止一次了，我不是东方人而是意大利人——只是长得像东方人。”

“……啊，是这样的吗？那我一定是没有听清楚，原谅我，亲爱的。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

艾吉奥啊艾吉奥，难道这就是你说的，传说中年轻男孩特有的“朝气蓬勃”“热情美好”吗，为什么她连一丁点都没有感受到，满眼看见的只有精虫上脑。

实际上，跟她自身外貌条件也有一定关系，自从被艾吉奥拒绝的那天之后，艾米莉亚就不再穿着她那身打锣杂耍般的破衣服，转而去买了几条适合日常穿着的裙子，头发也从随便在后脑勺扎成一束改成及肩披散着，再加上那次一掷千金购买的化妆品仍然在发挥着余热，她在这短短时间里就已经从那个安能辨我是雄雌的假小子变成了颇有姿色的小美人，只是限制于身高和罩杯走不了妖娆御姐路线，只能清汤寡水地装装白莲花。

其实这种比起一看就难以驾驭的性感女性来说，小绿茶一般更能引起男性的好感，然而就算有再多的人喜欢又有什么用呢，谁让艾吉奥不喜欢。

艾米莉亚想起上午看见的刚从尤瑟夫那里回来就匆匆赶往索菲亚家的艾吉奥，顿时气愤又哀怨：果然他还是喜欢索菲亚那样的，什么她还小，全都是借口，明明是嫌她胸小吧！

小姑娘满腹心事尚在沉思，冷不丁不设防就被见缝插针摸了屁股，艾米莉亚终于忍无可忍，反手扣住对方的胳膊直接当街就来了个过肩摔。

“我屮你妈的——！手往哪放！想死直说老子成全你——！”

她受够了！艾吉奥，老子够给你面子了，你让老子跟这群小王八蛋相处试试，老子已经尽力了，去他妈的朝气蓬勃热情美好，谁爱处谁处去！

艾米莉亚阴沉着脸，无视一条街人惊恐的眼神走到墙边，刚抬起腿要爬墙却只觉得胯下一阵凉飕飕，只得尴尬地把脚收了回来。

穿着裙子连房顶都不能爬，她真的要气死了！

13.  
“哦，亲爱的，是命运之绳将我们又牵在了一起，两个身居异地而孤独迷茫的意大利人，你感受到我们之间的引力了吗？”

听，这熟悉的油腔滑调而腻歪的套路，不过不要误会，这次跟艾米莉亚无关，她从连续甩掉三个年轻异性之后已经再也不想尝试这种糟糕的经历，何况这一位看起来年龄比她假如还在世的老爸都要大，艾米莉亚自认为口味还没那么重。

至于艾吉奥，emmm，那是例外，何况在小姑娘看来把他们两个拿来一起比较都是对刺客导师的亵渎。

于是情况是被口头骚扰的对象并不是艾米莉亚，她正默默旁观着那个男人张开双臂手舞足蹈一边高声咏诵，对面是一脸嫌弃如看见热翔的索菲亚。

如果是自己，一定会毫不犹豫冲着那张脸一套左右勾拳加上回旋踢——对此类情况已经应对出习惯的艾米莉亚这么想着，可索菲亚是真正的淑女，必然做不出来那种事情，况且也很难想象她穿着那种繁复的裙子能把腿抬多高。

艾米莉亚低头看看自己忍无可忍无法爬墙的日子而新换的长裤露出谜之微笑，转身悄悄隐没在人群中。

索菲亚皱着眉头往旁边挪了一步：“我的确感受到了很多东西，先生，第一个感觉就是反胃。”

男人好像有些生气了，他握了握拳头冷下脸色走上一步，索菲亚抿起嘴唇保持距离，对方似乎想继续逼近，结果后身被一股力气拽着，怎么也往前不了。

“谁啊有病啊！干什么！”

男人气愤地一回头，刚要发火却赫然看见一张天使般的小脸，那点怒火就硬生生给压住了：“小妹妹，快松手，没有人告诉你不可以打扰大人的浪漫邂逅吗？”

对方极具欺骗性的外表让男人选择性遗忘了抓在他衣服上那股绝对不是普通小女孩该有的手劲，艾米莉亚用纯洁如鹿的眼神看着他，眨着眼无辜地说：

“抱歉啊，这位大叔，可是我没有看到什么浪漫邂逅……想吃天鹅肉的癞蛤蟆倒看见一只。”

“……”

不远处的人群中，艾吉奥的嘴角忍不住颤抖了一下，本来远远看见有人纠缠索菲亚，他准备来帮忙驱赶，结果还没走近倒被某些人抢了先。

不过为了以防万一，他还是先观察了一会儿那个老流氓，随即发现竟然是熟人。

哦，杜奇奥啊，那看来就不用他出手了，就这种再来十个他家小姑娘收拾起来都不带喘口大气的。

于是艾吉奥环顾一圈，走到一条长凳上坐下，无声无息地继续关注他们，幸灾乐祸地看着那个老混蛋被小姑娘气的发疯作势就要打她，艾米莉亚闭着眼睛就躲过一拳头，接着趁其重心不稳朝他胯下狠狠一脚，杜奇奥就惨叫着倒在了地上。

艾米莉亚跟翻死咸鱼似的拿脚给他翻了个面，接着抬头对索菲亚说：“喂，没事吧。”

“当然，不过没想到艾米莉亚会帮我。”索菲亚嫣然一笑：“毕竟有奥迪托雷先生的原因……我还以为你会讨厌我呢。”

——坐在长凳上的刺客导师忽然觉得有点局促不安。

艾米莉亚漠然：“一码归一码，虽然你才是他喜欢的那种型让我很不高兴，但也不至于到反感的地步，何况——”

她突然高高抬起腿，在地上打滚的倒霉鬼刚刚受伤的脆弱位置又补了一记，然后伴着惨呼声平淡说道：“何况比起那些，我还是更讨厌当街耍流氓的……话说这怎么处理，阉了行不行？”

艾吉奥听着听着突然觉得下半身一凉，他悄悄拉了拉帽檐，带着惊悚的眼神投向不远处的艾米莉亚：怎么肥四！他家可爱又乖巧的小姑娘怎么会变成这个样子！难道被自己拒绝这件事竟然对她造成这么大的心灵伤害，让艾米莉亚从甜美少女瞬间扭曲成了丧病小太妹？！

他暂时还没想到现在这样的小姑娘才是艾米莉亚的真实面目，只觉得自己简直是罪大恶极，把好好的一个女孩子带成了暴力倾向，肯定是他没能正确疏导她的原因。

索菲亚一想到那个血腥的画面，忍不住嘶了一声，赶紧摇头：“别了，我觉得你已经让他得到足够教训了，而且你也不想让奥迪托雷先生知道你……做这种事吧。”

果然，艾吉奥对于小姑娘来说就是最有效的静心剂，艾米莉亚听了随即沉默，想想她要是真在外边切了人家命根子，天下没有不漏风的墙，等艾吉奥知道之后还不知道要怎么看她，也就打消了念头。

……然而天知道最让她顾忌的刺客导师就在隔壁听了全程，艾吉奥这会儿冷汗都要下来了。

不，他家会撒娇卖萌的艾米莉亚难道就这么消失了，这不可能，这个动不动就要切别人捷豹的变态是谁，那一定不是他的小姑娘，早知道会变成这样，他都不如那时候答应她了……这可怎么办！

索菲亚看到了小姑娘表情从阴转多云再晴的全过程，忍不住感叹了一句：“艾米莉亚，你比我想象的还要……看来你真的很喜欢奥迪托雷先生。”

艾米莉亚冷笑一声，大大方方地就承认了：“岂止是喜欢，简直想操。”

“………”

刺客导师用手揪着帽檐使劲往下拽，揪得那布料都快变形了。

咳，现在的小年轻都怎么回事，用词一点都不文雅，听的连他都脸上发臊……

——佛罗伦萨老色鬼有生而来第一次感受到了无地自容的滋味。

“说起来，艾米莉亚，你怎么会在这里？”

小姑娘摊了摊手，一副无所谓说道：“闲的吃饱了撑的，出来转转，顺便日行一善什么的，你呢？”

艾米莉亚说着斜了地上那昏迷的男人一眼，索菲亚被她给逗笑了，回答：“我来取东西，可是那个人说文件被弄乱了需要重新整理，我就只能在这里等着了。”

小姑娘抬头看了一眼：“就是那艘船吗？”

索菲亚敏锐地发现了她眼中跃跃欲试的光点，加上已经清楚了这小鬼本身混世魔王的真面目，连忙拉住她说：“停，你是不是又想干什么胡闹的事了？”

艾米莉亚撇撇嘴不说话，而同样察觉再这么下去看守船只的那几个卫兵八成要遭到跟杜奇奥一样的命运，艾吉奥终于无法放任自己藏在人群里吃瓜看戏，他“适时”地装作若无其事路过，然后顺理成章地走过去打了个招呼。

“午安，女士们，遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

从他开口的那一刻起，离艾米莉亚最近的索菲亚就亲眼看着她从一脸“天上地下老子最拽”的表情一秒切换成闪亮仿佛眼睛里有星星的兴奋状，然后立刻甩开她的手欢乐地一蹦三尺蹿到了刺客导师身上，俩腿跟八爪鱼似的缠住他的腰。

艾吉奥被这突如其来的热情招待给弄懵了，手下意识就要托着她的屁股以防她滑落，临了才突然意识到哪里不对，急忙揪着小姑娘的领子把她给扯下来：“艾米莉亚！”

难道他刚才是离得太远了看错，为什么他觉得小姑娘和平时并没有两样，明明还是那么乖巧又粘人……真可爱。

尽管已经隐隐察觉到了一些异样，艾吉奥却始终不愿意往那个方向去猜测，他假装刚刚看到杜奇奥躺在地上，皱着眉戳了一下小姑娘的额头，佯装不悦：“怎么回事？”

艾米莉亚被他拎得双脚悬空，却依然跟只摇尾巴的小狗一样双眼发光看着他：“那个臭不要脸的调戏索菲亚，我把他打趴了！”

要不是之前目睹了她断子绝孙脚把人撂倒的一幕，艾吉奥简直要被她这幅跟二人第一次见面时她将他扑倒在屋顶上那次一模一样的反应给骗了。

而且看索菲亚见怪不怪的表情，明显艾米莉亚的变脸大法已经不是第一次，不过踹蛋脚本身没什么错误——毕竟连他也很偏好这一招，只是很不喜欢这种被隐瞒的感觉。

他循循诱导继续问：“然后呢？你准备怎么处置这个人？”

艾米莉亚顿了一下：“这个……让索菲亚决定了，毕竟被耍流氓的是她来着，是吧。”

她眨着眼睛看向索菲亚，后者犹豫了一下，随即温柔笑着说：“是的，奥迪托雷先生来的之前我们还在讨论。”

艾吉奥静静地看着她，忽然没头没脑说了一句：“这个人，是克劳迪娅的未婚夫。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

小姑娘的脸顿时惨白一片，刺客导师跟故意大喘气似的才慢慢说出下半句：“不过那已经是当年的事了，毕竟当时他的‘下身’就跟六个人同时纠缠不清。”

艾米莉亚那一瞬间“果然还是阉了吧”的表情没错过艾吉奥的眼睛，刺客导师的心情渐渐沉了下去。

他从来都不想怀疑艾米莉亚接近他的目的，以及她究竟是从哪得知那么多关于他的情报，按理说从罗马出发之后他的踪迹就极少有人知道，到马西亚夫的九死一生更是，她到底是怎么找到他的？

除了那些圣殿骑士，不该再有人可能得知他的踪迹了……他是真的不愿意承认。

就算鹰视中始终告诉他艾米莉亚是友好的，可那毕竟还是掺杂了他自己的主观意识，在见识了她出神入化见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的本领后，艾吉奥长久以来的信念终于产生了一丝动摇，从来没有另一个鹰眼携带者能帮他参谋“演技能否骗过鹰视”这个问题。

然而小姑娘毕竟还是年轻，稍微一套话就露出了破绽：他刚才说“克劳迪娅”而不是“妹妹”，他从未跟君士坦丁堡的任何人说过他妹妹叫做克劳迪娅，艾米莉亚却因那原本无厘头的一句话先大惊失色“以为自己误伤了他的妹夫”，随后又后悔没下更狠的手“坑克劳迪娅的渣男去死吧”。

其实艾吉奥要是能冷静下来想想，就会发现他现在这股被害危机感简直纰漏百出，先不说要是艾米莉亚真是奸细她就不会蠢到跟他相识的索菲亚面前露出真性情，何况他们之前有那么多次亲密接触的机会，只要哪次艾米莉亚在袖子里藏把餐刀都能轻易送进他的心脏。

可事实是，艾吉奥就在这突然的冲击里越想越可怕：她所有行动的动机都是朝着博得他的好感和信任来的，那么她现在目的已经达成了，然后进一步呢？

一想到这个来历不明的小鬼竟已不知不觉间混入兄弟会核心这么久，还是在他的授意下，刺客导师就觉得后背一阵发寒。

怀疑的裂缝一旦产生，就会像藤蔓一样不可抑制地蔓延，艾吉奥心中有如掀起惊涛骇浪，手上力气也不由自主加大，衣领收紧使得艾米莉亚渐渐觉得呼吸有些阻碍，但她没有挣扎，只有点不自在地抬起头，不解地问了一声：“艾吉奥？”

刺客导师眼神阴晴不定地看了她一眼，突然松手让她落回地面，接着转身就走，艾米莉亚揉着咽喉与同样莫名其妙的索菲亚对视一眼，小姑娘犹豫了一下，还是抬脚追了出去。

“艾吉奥！等等我！”

然而刺客导师的脚步丝毫没有因为她的呼喊而放缓。

并且在那之后，艾吉奥对她的态度就诡异了起来，艾米莉亚始终想不通，她揍的明明是他讨厌的人，为什么从那时候开始艾吉奥就总用一种探究的目光看着她，她又没有真的阉了那个渣男，艾吉奥也不至于是那种古板守旧到认为女孩子不能动手打架的封建余孽啊？就算是从索菲亚那里听说了她街头地痞的本质内在，也总不至于嫌弃成这个样子吧……

偏偏就在这个时间段，接着君士坦丁堡的刺客据点连连遭到袭击，次次被打个措手不及而损失惨重，事情简直明摆了兄弟会内部出现内鬼……

就在尤瑟夫带着那些令人痛心的情报来找他，两个人对着桌子同时想到这个问题时，艾米莉亚就在这时候推门走了进来。

因为那层始终存在的怀疑，刺客导师条件反射挥手打乱了一摞书盖住桌子上的书信，尤瑟夫一瞬间没反应过来还冲小姑娘打了个招呼。

艾米莉亚应了一声，接着下意识去看艾吉奥，却因为被长时间冷落无视而有点小心翼翼的，走过去抿了抿嘴唇才怯怯唤了一句：“艾吉奥……”

刺客导师漠然看了她一眼没回话，艾米莉亚尴尬地摸摸鼻子：“呃，你、你们是不是在谈正事，我好像进来的不是时候……那我等会再来吧。”

就在她灰溜溜垂头丧气地离开后，尤瑟夫看了看紧闭的房门，又转头看着艾吉奥仿佛结了寒霜一样的脸，极不确定地小声问：“导师，你该不会……嗯，这个，是在怀疑她……？不太可能吧，毕竟……”

毕竟人是你自己亲自带来的，这么长时间宠得要飞上天大家都有目共睹，现在才开始怀疑人家来历是不是有点迟？？？

不过看着刺客导师处于发火边缘的模样，尤瑟夫只得把后半段咽回肚子，在心里默默吐槽。

至于艾米莉亚那边，她刚才本来是想问艾吉奥有没有要需要打磨的武器来着，自从这段莫名其妙的单方面冷战开始，艾吉奥就再没开口让她去做任何事，小姑娘想着既然他抽风闹别扭那自己就主动一点好了，于是鼓起勇气凑到他面前，结果碰了一鼻子灰。

不过这并不能打消艾米莉亚心头熊熊燃烧的火焰，小姑娘继续想没关系，他不给她还可以自己半夜去拿连夜修了再送回去，这种事以前她干过，那时候艾吉奥还夸过她，这次肯定也没问题的。

艾米莉亚哪里知道刺客导师现在已经不信任她了，她当晚就潜进艾吉奥的房间从床头无声无息地拿了勾刃出来，却没有留意与此同时黑暗中静静注视她举动的一双金棕色的鹰眸。

回自己房间，取磨石和防锈油，上房顶，找个正对月亮视线好的地方坐下，再回想一段小时候外婆教的小调，一边哼一边鼓捣手里的勾刃。

流程之顺畅、动作之熟练，要没有重复个百八十遍怕是做不来的。她的手指比铁匠铺的工匠要灵活许多，细心程度也更甚，加上那份近乎虔诚珍而重之的情感注入在里面，哪里是那些为报酬而干活的商人能比的。

艾米莉亚满意万分对着月亮检查自己的手艺，冷不防在雪亮的刃口借着月光反射看到了一双她无比熟悉的眼睛，也是让她魂牵梦萦执迷不悟了很久很久的眼睛。

下一刻，一条属于男性的臂膀从身后伸来，牢牢困住了她的腰，背后有一个温热健壮的身躯覆着艾米莉亚单薄瘦小的后背，传递的温度和气息让她忍不住激动到发抖。

男人在她耳畔悠悠出了口气，那只小巧白皙的耳朵就瞬间染上了绯红。

饶是伶牙俐齿如艾米莉亚，在这种时候也还是让少女春心荡漾的羞涩无措占了上风，带着期盼结结巴巴开口：“艾、艾吉奥……”

然而下一刻，来自颈侧属于金属的冰凉触感就如同一盆彻骨寒冷的冰水当头浇下，赫然扑灭了她的所有妄想。

刺客导师从身后用极其暧昧的姿势拥着她，他深深叹了一口气。

“给我一个不把它刺进去的理由吧，艾米莉亚。”

冰凉锋利的刀刃就横在艾米莉亚的脖子边上，小姑娘却像是被雷劈了一样，久久僵在原地没有反应。

过了很久，她才极不确定地哑着嗓子开口，声音竭力抑制却还是暴露了颤抖：

“艾吉奥……你、你这是在干什么啊，难道是什么新流行的冷笑话吗……”

显然这不是玩笑，从艾吉奥并没有把袖剑从她颈边移开就能看出，感觉到怀里艾米莉亚有想要转身的意思，于是闪着寒光的剑尖带着威胁性离她的脖颈又近了一点，逼得小姑娘一动也不敢动，刺客导师闭上了眼睛。

“我很抱歉，艾米莉亚，但是现在发生了这么多事……在查明真相之前，即使我想要相信你，也不敢拿整个兄弟会来冒险。”

“……”

听懂他话里的含义，艾米莉亚赫然睁大了眼睛，然后突然狠狠一咬牙，毫不犹豫使用了全身的力气硬是在对方的桎梏中一扭身。

艾吉奥其实本不想真的伤害她，只是没料到她这么不要命，措不及防下来不及收回袖剑，顿时就在那细白的颈子添了一道鲜红的口子。他这把袖剑尝血无数，今日却平生第一次有了被这种颜色刺痛双目的感觉。

艾吉奥的目光死死锁在那些顺着脖颈流入衣领的鲜血上震惊不已，晃神了一瞬间才想起急忙要按住艾米莉亚的伤口，却被小姑娘一巴掌挥开了，她趁着他分心的功夫使劲挣脱了他的怀抱，脸色惨白如纸一边摇头一边慢慢后退，任凭血沿着皮肤往下淌，大概是因为疼痛的缘故，刺客导师看见有泪珠在她眼里打转。

“圣殿骑士的间谍？卧底？你就一直以来都是这么看我的吗……”

她接着往后退了半步，却不小心在之前磨勾刃的那堆材料上绊了一下，整个人向后倾去。

这么长时间，一个女孩子最宝贵青春的那几年，没完没了的追逐，到头来却变成这样，追来追去追成了仇，她是脑子被驴踢了吗……

果然啊，早该在第一次被拒绝的时候就放弃的。不是她的终究得不到，这辈子都没可能。

在艾米莉亚整个人后仰掉下屋顶之前，艾吉奥似乎看见她嘴唇动了几下，只是那话语极轻得像冬日的第一片雪花一样，还未落地就已经消散在了空中。

这么点高度肯定摔不到她，可是艾吉奥在那一刻分明有种直觉，如果就这么让艾米莉亚消失在他视线里，他可能这辈子都再也见不到她了。

这个念头自己在刺客导师的脑海中停留了一秒，因为下一瞬间他的身体就已经先于意识自行动作起来，冲过去赶在最后一刻抓住了她的手，艾米莉亚坠落的趋势被他强行阻止，小姑娘的身体软绵绵地在坚硬的墙壁上磕了几下，她却毫无反应——或许是失血过多，又或许是先前情绪激荡大起大落，再或者干脆是二者皆有，再加上从高处跌落瞬间的冲击就已经让她陷入了昏迷，如果刚才艾吉奥没来得及拉住她，她可能就直接在无意识中头朝下坠地身亡了。

艾米莉亚做了一个很长的梦。

在梦里她回到了小时候，在还没有家破人亡之前，出生于商人家庭的她生活算得上富足，从小也是锦衣玉食娇生惯养的，有恩爱的父母以及外公外婆。尤其是外婆，艾米莉亚最喜欢她，一个是自己外貌像她，还有就是因为来自遥远东方国家的原因，外婆知道很多新奇有趣的故事，比如什么楚留香陆小凤，再比如什么美国队长钢铁侠，艾米莉亚从没听过比这些更吸引人的了，导致小姑娘后来独自在外摸爬滚打时都习惯性张口就来这些名字。

再比如外婆让外公天天用木桶装了热水泡脚这件事——大概整个意大利都没人有这种奇怪的习惯，外公开始的时候还不乐意，最后屈服在淫威下，结果就持续了好些年。也不知道跟这有没有关系，后期老年人常见的腿脚毛病一个都没出现在外公身上，甚至直到逝去都是无疾而终。

外公年轻时是个风流浪子，直到有一天遇见了外婆，从此一只风骚张扬的孔雀就被乖乖驯成了家养忠犬，后来外公某次心血来潮悄悄告诉艾米莉亚“我们连你母亲都瞒着，其实你外婆是从天上来的”。

艾米莉亚用你当我智障的眼神回望，外公急了：“真的，不骗你，当年她第一次见面就把我从马上砸了下去，讲着谁都听不懂的语言，我表示听不懂之后她就拿出一个会说话的盒子，那个东西能把她说的话变成意大利语。”

艾米莉亚翻白眼：“哦，那个神奇的盒子呢？”

外公领着她到书房悄咪咪打开一个暗格，小心翼翼拿出一只巴掌大的漆黑长方体，艾米莉亚接过来鼓捣两下毫无反应，嘴一撇就往旁边丢，被外公一把抢回去，还瞪了她一眼：“别不当回事，你外婆说它只是没有能量了而已，要是找到那种技术就可以重新启动，它就是咱家的传家宝，以后等艾米莉亚有了喜欢的人，就把它送给他，听见了吗？”

艾米莉亚翻白眼x2。

不过她后来还是乖乖把那只黑匣子随身带着了，而且也送出去了，只是……

外公啊外公，你可真是坑人不浅，就因为幼年时期那一出神神叨叨，让艾米莉亚就真以为她家传家宝有神奇的魔力，却从来没有告诉她，并不是东西送出去，人家就一定也要喜欢她的。

偏偏艾米莉亚还有个幸运无比一次就遇上命中注定人的外婆，从小耳濡目染那俩人恩恩爱爱双宿双栖，连她的父母也是青梅竹马两小无猜门当户对型的，“一生一世一双人”这个概念早已不知不觉间在小姑娘的脑海里深深扎下了根，也就直接导致了她一段长达十二年的苦逼单恋。

14.  
1497年，蒙特里久尼。

那是在切萨雷·波吉亚带领私兵打过来的两三年前，当时的奥迪托雷庄园正以近年来的发展之迅速而远近闻名，蒙特里久尼也还没有被战火波及，凡是这里的居民几乎没有人不知道奥迪托雷的大名。

不过正如光影相随，表面祥和的地方就未必不会发生悲剧，有生命的降生就必然伴随着其他生命的消逝，尽管后者有时候并不是自然死亡。

那天晚上，当地一家姓氏为里奇的富商惨遭灭门，连住宅都被一把大火烧了干净。

对于艾米莉亚·里奇来说，这是一个七岁的孩子从此改变一生的开始。

不过对于艾吉奥·奥迪托雷来说，这只不过是他潜行在街上时偶然听见的一个消息，只是他转念一想要是留着那些不安分子继续逍遥，只怕之后会造成更多的骚乱，哪怕是为奥迪托雷庄园的名望着想，他都无法置身事外。

于是，凭借鹰眼和熟练的刺探情报能力，他很快追到了那伙凶徒的踪迹，那时候他们正聚集在偏僻无人的巷子里，一群人商讨着从里奇家抢来的小女儿要怎么处理——哥几个爽爽？卖掉？还是先爽爽再卖掉？

——这他妈还是人吗！畜生啊！

艾吉奥在房顶上看见那个被他们围在中间跟个小猫儿一样缩成一团瑟瑟发抖的孩子，顶多也就六七岁的模样，本应正是天真烂漫的年纪却被迫承受来自一群成年男性淫邪的目光，当第一个男人开始去扯女孩的衣服时，艾吉奥终于忍无可忍从房檐一跃而下，锋利的袖剑毫不犹豫就切断了那几根肮脏的手指，腥热的血溅在小女孩脸上，但她连眼睛都没合一下。

当你身处地狱的边缘，无数妖魔鬼怪朝你逼近要将你推下去，在那种无望绝境中忽然被人挽救，是怎样的一种感觉？

正在奋力杀敌的艾吉奥还没意识到，他一时热血上头的义举便从此扭转了女孩的人生轨迹，对于艾米莉亚而言，那抹红白相间的身影已霎那间牢牢刻在了她的脑海里。

艾吉奥杀光了那些禽兽不如的歹人，一回身就在女孩黑曜石一样的眼瞳里看见了自己踩在尸堆血海之中的倒影，她一瞬不瞬的眼神被艾吉奥误解为看他杀人而吓呆了，于是他踌躇片刻，走过去蹲下身，随手扯下披风把她裹了起来。

女孩始终毫无反应地任他施为，连艾吉奥用手在她眼前晃都未曾眨眼，只是用着一双没有焦距的黑眼睛看着他，木呆呆一动不动的，更别说开口了。

到这里艾吉奥忍不住叹口气，心说这孩子八成是完了，这么小的年纪就遭遇这种事，深受打击从此以后精神失常的可能性太大，他是刺客而不是慈善家，他的任务已经结束了，他并没有义务一定要对这个小女孩负责的，不然这世界那么大，要是每次刺杀之后还要搭上安顿受害者，他早就要累死了。

话虽这么说，但是人心都是肉长的，何况艾吉奥良好的出身与受到的教育就决定了他有着保护弱者的天性，在他看来，把这个孩子就这么撇下简直和直接杀了她没有区别，于是经过短暂的一番深思之后，他把裹在披风里的女孩抱了起来。

轻飘飘的，又瘦又小，跟片羽毛似的仿佛风一吹就刮走了，而且奇怪的是按理受过惊吓的孩子都会控制不住发抖，而这个一经他抱起就静悄悄的一动不动，要不是眼睛还睁着，艾吉奥甚至怀疑这孩子是不是已经昏过去了。

接着，他也不知道自己是怎么想的，就这么带着这个女孩来到了整个蒙特里久尼的最高点，他坐在高台把小孩放在腿上，让她和自己一起俯视整个城镇。

这样的高度，寻常人上来怕是腿都要软成了糖稀，而小女孩也不知道是天赋异禀还是真吓傻了，任凭高处的狂风把她的头发吹的七零八落也无动于衷，艾吉奥不得不腾出一只手把她的脑袋按到自己的胸口——没办法，谁让这小鬼的长头发总往他脸上抽，还挺疼的。

都这样了她还是一副呆样，艾吉奥基本已经默认这孩子怕是要恢复不过来了，对着一个不开口说话的小女孩，他难免就多放下了一些平时的防备，也是忽然想到了自己曾经的家，艾吉奥在触景生情的同时，心里对这个孩子的怜惜又多了一分，他至少还有母亲和克劳迪娅，而这个女孩，是真的什么都没有了。

在艾吉奥看来，他只是把那个小孩带到鸟瞰点抱着看了一会儿景色，他永远都不会知道就在这短短的时间里，表面如一潭死水的艾米莉亚心里都在想什么。

其实就像艾吉奥猜的那样，当时如果她再多持续一段浑噩痴呆的状态，就怕是真的要变成傻子了。

可偏偏就在艾米莉亚缓缓沉入噩梦的泥沼之时，周遭赫然刮起的大风打断了她的自我厌弃，然后随着一阵近在咫尺的沉稳心跳声一点一点将她拉回现实，等到艾米莉亚终于从封闭中脱离，能再次看清东西了，映入眼帘的首个景象就是以天空中朵朵白云为背景，那个身穿红白长袍的男人带着怀念与眷恋的温柔神情。

他有着万里挑一的英俊外表，和一双在暗处像鹰一样犀利深邃，而阳光下又如此璀璨夺目、像融化的黄金般的眼睛。

他的怀抱无比温暖，心跳稳健有力。他在她最绝望的境地中如天神般从天而降，将她带离了那些恶魔。

尚未发觉自己在无意间拯救了一个灵魂的艾吉奥还沉浸在回忆中，他没有发现怀里女孩的目光从涣散到缓缓有了焦点，她在他臂弯里悄悄抬起头，悄悄将这一幕牢牢镌刻到了心底。

直到多年之后，所有人乃至艾吉奥他本人都无法理解她为什么这么执着，每次艾米莉亚虽然不说，心里却在苦笑。

一见误终生。

在见识过那样举世无双的景象之后，寻常人又怎么能再入得了她的眼睛。早在十二年前的那一天，她就注定要做他最忠实的追随者了。

……

“呃，克劳迪娅，有件事想让你帮忙。”

“……艾吉奥，我亲爱的老哥，你可真不是一般的会给我找麻烦。”

克劳迪娅把羽毛笔扔到一边，木着脸漠然从他手里接过睡的正香的黑发小女孩，压低声音道：“这是什么情况？你到处乱搞关系终于弄出结晶来了？”

艾吉奥坚挺地无视她话中冷嘲热讽，咳嗽一声说：“这孩子刚刚失去了家人，我想把她留在庄园里。”

这话说完连他自己都沉默了一下，克劳迪娅也顿时想到了，同时被戳中软肋的兄妹俩看着小姑娘安静的睡脸相顾无言。

“好吧……我知道了。”

半晌，克劳迪娅使劲眨了眨眼睛，说：“还有其他的事吗？”

“她受到惊吓过度，可能、以后状态不会太好。”

克劳迪娅反应了一秒，才会意艾吉奥的意思，她叹气：“可怜的孩子。”

从此，小姑娘就留在了奥迪托雷庄园里，大家都听说艾吉奥从外面捡了个小哑巴回来。

克劳迪娅虽然表面上跟她哥除了揭短就是抬杠，但骨子里是个热情善良的女性，在庄园事务不是太忙的时候都会把艾米莉亚带在身边，即便小姑娘总是傻乎乎地一言不发，她也能耐下心来慢慢地引导她。

反倒是艾吉奥一天到晚外出任务极多，自从把小姑娘带回来之后就很少露面，后来更是一趟去往佛罗伦萨数年不归，等终于回来了，结果转天来了个切萨雷直接一炮回到解放前。

而那短短一天中他的大半时间还都放在了卡特琳娜身上，根本连小姑娘的影子都没见过，庄园被毁后更是顾不上了，以至于他最后对那个被他捡回来的小女孩的印象还停留在自闭的小哑巴形象，接着到了罗马之后，也就随着时间流逝而慢慢淡去了。

至始至终，他都不知道她的名字。

15.  
小姑娘在克劳迪娅的照顾下渐渐恢复了起来，虽然还是无法说话，但已经能对她的提问产生一些简单的反应，直到两个星期后，终于在克劳迪娅不厌其烦试图引起她回答之下，小姑娘张了张嘴没有发出声音，就在克劳迪娅已经承认又一次失败告终时，她忽然歪了歪头，提笔在纸上写下一串字母：艾米莉亚·里奇。

“艾米莉亚？这是你的名字吗？”

看到小姑娘点头之后，克劳迪娅欣喜万分，不管她以后能不能说话，至少能以这种方式  
回答就说明这孩子肯定不是傻子了，自己这么长时间来的心血没有白白浪费，要不是艾吉奥这时不在庄园里，她一定会迫不及待飞奔过去和他分享这个好消息。

而且从那以后，艾米莉亚的恢复过程可以说是“长势喜人”，克劳迪娅惊喜地发现这孩子不仅不是白痴，反之还十分聪明，小姑娘出身不错受过良好的教育，掌握的知识随着一天天过去而渐渐露出了苗头，不仅算数和文学都有一定基础，还会好几种语言——说来惭愧，那种叫中文的语言连克劳迪娅都一窍不通，只能看着她写下的方块字一脸懵逼。

那时候艾吉奥还是没有回来，于是克劳迪娅准备将小姑娘这些令人欣慰的变化都攒起来到时候一起给他个大惊喜，结果真的见了面却次次不是突发事件就是被人打扰，好像老天故意跟他们作对似的，况且他们也有很多正事要说，导致克劳迪娅始终没能给哥哥好好介绍他在外边捡来的这个“宝藏”。

克劳迪娅本身事务繁多，但艾米莉亚这个吃干饭的每天闲得都快长蘑菇了，艾吉奥一出现在庄园里她就跟只摇尾巴的小狗一样欢快地跑到他身边，问题是艾吉奥不像克劳迪娅那么有耐心，哄孩子这事他一点兴趣都没有，典型的管捡不管养，每次都敷衍地摸摸头捏捏脸就转身干自己的事去了，也就小姑娘自己还当回事，捂着自己被他摸过的地方都能傻乐半天。

次数多了，他也是被缠的不胜其扰，加之平时没正经惯了，某天老色鬼终于露出了原形，在摸小姑娘的头发时忽然叹了口气：“哎，小鬼，你说你要是不这么小，能再大个十岁左右该多好。”

这么小就是个美人坯子，长大了肯定……

艾米莉亚：？

小姑娘用懵懂无知的眼神看着他，一瞬间产生了很污妄想的艾吉奥顿时觉得自己甚是龌龊，他赶紧使劲晃了晃脑袋，把想象中长到“可以食用”的成年体小姑娘从脑海里甩掉，同时咳嗽一声，说：“没什么，等你长大就明白了。”

艾米莉亚：OvO ？

他走了之后，艾米莉亚在原地若有所思琢磨了很久，然后不久之后有一次，艾吉奥例行打发了跟屁虫一样的小崽子正要离开，结果一贯乖巧不闹事的小姑娘却反常地揪住了他的衣服，他无奈地问她有什么事，就看见女孩忽然涨红了脸，慢吞吞从口袋里掏出一个黑色长方体递给他。

艾吉奥不明所以地接过来，拿在手里看了看，然后笑问：“给我的？”

小姑娘红着脸期期艾艾地点了点头，然后手舞足蹈比划了一阵子，艾吉奥没懂，但他猜着可能是这小鬼感谢自己救她什么的，于是说：“没关系，不用谢我。”

艾米莉亚愣了一下，表情有点古怪。

难道猜错了？艾吉奥也很疑惑，不过他没那么多闲工夫去探究小姑娘到底比划了什么东西，他干脆跳过了那一步，直接把黑匣子收了起来：“总之我收下就是了，对吧？”

看到小姑娘喜笑颜开，艾吉奥松了口气，他没有任务的闲暇时光太难得，自己可不想把所有时候都浪费在跟小鬼猜来猜去。

当时如果他知道那个黑匣子对于小姑娘来说的意义的话，艾吉奥肯定是万万不敢收的——他真的完全低估了小姑娘的内心有多早熟，也没想到她能从他一句玩笑话直接猜出了整个脑补过程，更可怕的是她竟然还当真了……

如果非要翻译一下艾米莉亚那一串乱七八糟的手语，其中的含义必然不是“谢谢你救了我”，而是“等我长大”。

然而此时艾吉奥哪里知道这些，他人是站在小姑娘面前，但是心早就飞到庄园外那些风情万种的姑娘们身上去了。

真是一个悲伤的故事。

又过了三个月，此时的艾米莉亚除了说不出话之外，其他地方已经跟正常的小孩没有区别——可能还比大多数小孩心眼更多一点，这时候的她已经可以帮克劳迪娅分担一些庄园里简单的账目，以及路程比较近的送信，毕竟一个小孩子走在街上，谁能想到她会是传递情报的，隐蔽性极佳。

也就是艾吉奥前往佛罗伦萨的那一天，克劳迪娅的房门被咚咚敲得巨响，她还穿着睡衣迷迷糊糊地去开门，然后就看见了门口汗流满面急促喘着气的艾米莉亚，小姑娘似乎是从很远跑来的。

“艾米莉亚？怎么了吗？”

她们平时交流都是一个说话一个写字，可艾米莉亚急匆匆赶来哪里顾得上带纸和笔，嘴张了半天也发不出声音，小姑娘急得都要哭了，最后红着眼睛一使劲，竟然从嗓子眼里挤出一个嘶哑的音节：

“Ezi……”

克劳迪娅都愣住了，随即惊喜不已一把抱起她：“艾米莉亚！你能说话了？！”

“……Ezio！艾吉奥……他、他去……哪里……了！”

好几个月没发挥过作用的声带突然频繁震动让艾米莉亚觉得有撕裂般的疼痛，然而她硬是咬牙忍住了，磕磕绊绊地把一句话问了出来，克劳迪娅却没有回答，假装生气地在她额头上弹了一记，佯怒道：“你这小鬼头，好不容易能出声了，第一个不喊我也就算了，竟然是我那流氓老哥？这几个月是谁在照顾你忘了吗，小混蛋！”

“对、对不起嘛……克劳迪娅……”

小姑娘捂着脑门可怜兮兮看着她，语气很焦急：“我、我找……不到他……”

克劳迪娅哭笑不得，心想果然救命之恩大过天，要不是小鬼年纪太小她简直怀疑她不是爱上艾吉奥了，那货在这种事可是黑历史满满。

她还是承受不住艾米莉亚泪光闪闪的眼神，心一软就说道：“他回佛罗伦萨办些事情，一大早就走了。”

“走、走了……”小姑娘的脸色白了白，接着又充满期待地说：“是、是不是，过几天……就会回、回来？”

克劳迪娅有点为难地看了她一眼，摇了摇头：“最短一年，长的话……这个我也不知道了。“

看着艾米莉亚跟泄气的气球一样消沉下去，克劳迪娅安慰她：“没关系的，时间没你想象的那么难熬，而且现在你都能说话了，其实我还没告诉艾吉奥那么关于你的事情，等这次他回来，你就可以亲口跟他说了。”

艾米莉亚腾地抬起头，眼睛亮得像俩灯泡。

“哦，还有一件事情……”

克劳迪娅的表情忽然严肃了起来，她把小姑娘带到房间里关上门，然后正色问道：“艾米莉亚，你知道什么是刺客吗？”

小姑娘想了想，然后茫然摇了摇头。

克劳迪娅看着她傻乎乎的模样，心里也是复杂万分，但她也有自己的打算，于是就从当年佛罗伦萨奥迪托雷家的悲剧开始，将这一路发生的事慢慢道来，再加上刺客组织的渊源，都毫无保留地告诉了艾米莉亚。

“如你所见，我们都是刺客，艾米莉亚，我需要你做出选择，要不要加入我们……当然，如果你不愿意，我们也不会强制你离开，可以先尝试跟随庄园的人在武场看一看，学一些防身反击的技巧，至于答案不必着急给我，你还小，慢慢考虑也没关系的。”

虽然不知道艾吉奥的意思，但克劳迪娅觉得自己这么做没有错，比起一直养宠物似的养着艾米莉亚，不如给她选择权让她自己抉择，其实也有一小部分私心在里面，这孩子也算可塑之才，比起从外寻找那些背景不明的人，从小培养一个知根知底还死心塌地的接班人明显是更明智的做法。

以艾米莉亚现在的心境还不是很能明白什么万物皆虚万事皆允，不过她倒是听懂了一点：艾吉奥是个刺客，想要和他站在一起，就也要像他那么厉害。

对于小姑娘来说，这就足够了。

16.  
“喏，艾米莉亚，这些是你今天上午的任务，午餐过后我还会有别的事需要你做。”

克劳迪娅轻描淡写把桌上一摞几乎将二人视线都阻隔开的厚厚信封堆推过去，对面的小姑娘生无可恋仰天长叹：“……我能申诉你虐待童工吗，讲真的，我都有超过一个星期甚至没时间好好泡个澡了，克劳迪娅，再不给我放假今晚我就去你床上睡。“

所以环境真的很重要，能让一个内向胆怯的小女孩，长成如今嘴皮子利落得完全看不出是以前那个小哑巴的机灵鬼，而且因为有着艾吉奥这个目标，他离开之后艾米莉亚几乎是片刻不曾懈怠，从最开始只能眼睁睁看着别人训练到终于能参与其中，从战战兢兢在房顶上迈着小碎步偶尔还一脚踩空摔个狗吃屎，到现在翩如飞燕如履平地，克劳迪娅完全是将她作为刺客预备军来培养，理论实践两手抓，格斗变装潜行话术等等全要艾米莉亚学习，甚至还有武器的维修——毕竟不是所有刺客都命好地能拥有一个莱昂纳多那样的挚友，剩下的人还是要自给自足的，她请了庄园里最好的铁匠来教艾米莉亚，以前那个人是专门负责照料艾吉奥的袖剑的，手艺一流。

如此林林总总，虽然是科目太多导致博而不精，而且小姑娘年纪在那，再聪明也不可能一口气吃成个胖子，三年下来也都只弄了个入门，但刺客就不在乎这个，技多不压身，没准哪天就用得上呢？

克劳迪娅并不把她的威胁放在心上：“随你，别以为就你一个人忙，反正我那床单也很久没换了，欢迎来睡。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

“算了，看你那么可怜，告诉你一个好消息吧。”克劳迪娅笑吟吟看着她：

“艾吉奥已经回来了，把今天的都送完就告诉你他在哪里。”

艾米莉亚：“卧槽！”

小姑娘立刻像浑身过了电一样瞬间站直，然后哗啦一下抱起那一大摞纸片就往外跑。

以往要一个上午才能完成，这才不到俩小时她就风风火火地跑了回来，小脸汗津津期待地看着克劳迪娅，对方却露出了资本家的微笑：”别急，艾米莉亚，你是不是忘记了下午的任务？“

”……“

小姑娘的脸扭曲了一瞬，然而还是强打精神走过去拿她桌上剩下的文件，克劳迪娅看她有趣的反应又忍不住逗道：“真勤劳呢，不过最好别让我听见你不去吃午饭的消息，以后长不高可别来找我哭哦？”

这一下就戳中了她的痛脚，一个黄种人体貌特征占大半的混血儿，在一群纯意大利人中本来就显得像个怎么也长不大的小豆丁，艾米莉亚抱头怒吼：

“——啊啊啊够了你好烦！快住口！”

她在克劳迪娅的窃笑中落荒而逃，到底还是因为在意身高问题不得不去吃了饭，等到终于送完了所有东西之后已经是暮色降临，她带着一身汗水气喘吁吁再次走进了克劳迪娅的房间。

“呼、呼呼……这下……我看你还用什么拖延……赶紧、告诉我艾吉奥在哪！”

这一次，她狼狈的样子并没有引起克劳迪娅的嘲笑，她却是反常沉默不语一直看着艾米莉亚，眼神十分复杂。

过了半天，她犹豫再三才开口：“艾米莉亚，我知道我应该兑现我的诺言，但是……这一次我真的不建议你现在去找他……反正艾吉奥回来了一时半会儿也不会离开，听我的，你今晚就回去乖乖睡觉，有什么事明天再说，好吗？”

克劳迪娅心里也是无奈极了，其实她不久前看到了艾吉奥，不仅如此还见了那位佛利城的伯爵夫人，那两人之间的眼神交流里，一看就有猫腻，况且临走还听见她那色鬼老哥说晚上要见卡特琳娜女士，那么今晚八成，emmmm……

这么多年下来，除非克劳迪娅是傻子才看不出小姑娘对艾吉奥有着非比寻常的依恋，要说当初她才七岁不懂这些事，可三年的思念和等待足以让这份感情质变成懵懂的情窦初开，而且非比寻常的坚定不移——甚至克劳迪娅多次尝试破坏这份暗恋都没能得逞，并不是她坏心眼，只是深知自己老哥是个什么尿性的她从一开始就看到了结局，艾米莉亚也算她一手拉扯大的，她实在舍不得看见那孩子伤心欲绝的模样。

可是艾米莉亚并不能理解她的良苦用心，反而满脸“你特么在逗我”气愤不已瞪着她，眼见克劳迪娅的嘴跟蚌壳似的死也撬不开了，小姑娘生气一跺脚转身就跑。

哼，不说拉倒！庄园一共就那么大，她还不信自己找不到他！

实际上，她并没有花费多少精力就发现了艾吉奥，他就在自己的房间里正在沐浴，小姑娘本来吊在窗户外头拼命按住自己的鼻梁以防不小心流出鼻血，然后没过多久就看见一位美丽的女性轻轻推开房门走了进来，再然后她脱下了自己的衣裙，走进了那片热气氤氲的水雾中。

艾米莉亚的瞳孔骤然紧缩，她黑色的眼睛倒映着房间里发生的一幕，连单只支撑身体抓住窗沿时间太久而僵硬的手都没有察觉，等发现时已经来不及了，她后背朝下重重地摔在草地上，幸好只有二楼，而且此时的她心思完全不在自己身上，因此艾米莉亚甚至没觉得有多疼，小姑娘揉揉后脑勺就晃晃悠悠站了起来，接着失魂落魄地朝着庄园大门走去。

艾米莉亚抬头看着酒吧的木牌匾，一摸身上没带钱，就在街边顺手摸了路人的钱包然后走进了酒馆，然后找了角落坐着发呆，虽然一个小孩出现在这里太突兀，但一时间也没人去招惹她：酒吧本身就是艾吉奥投资的，老板认得这个女孩是庄园的联络人自然不会赶她走，至于那些蠢蠢欲动的地痞，小姑娘好歹受过正规训练，而且里奇家就是毁于这些欺软怕硬的垃圾，于是艾米莉亚以前送信途中，要是看见有落单的地痞那肯定少不了背后偷袭套上麻袋一顿猛踹，即使对方的帮手很快得到消息来增援，小姑娘也机灵见势不好转头就溜，爬个墙跟跳蚤一样嗖嗖就没了影，除了刺客还真没什么人能抓住她。

长此以往，在她手里吃过亏的地痞多了去，有些胆子小的看见她都直逃，就算不跑也一时不敢上前。酒馆老板自然注意到了那些暗中窥伺的眼睛，于是亲自端了杯果汁放在她面前的桌上，问：“怎么了，艾米莉亚？”

他这一开口，所有人都明白了这小丫头在这里是有人罩的，那些不怀好意的目光只能忿忿收回，艾米莉亚看也不看那杯果汁，她目光落在隔壁桌上的酒杯上，忽然说：“吉姆大叔，拜托你给我一些酒好吗，谢谢了。”

酒馆老板还以为小姑娘这次也是给庄园里跑腿，毫不怀疑地就给她拿了一份，还贴心地装着瓶子方便带走，然后艾米莉亚接过去看了看，打开盖子就地咕咚咕咚灌了半瓶。

“喂！艾米莉亚！”

小姑娘煞白的小脸瞬间涨成了猪肝色，过了大概有五秒的功夫，她挣扎着试图站起来，接着双腿一软扑通倒向了桌子，彻底没了意识。

“……”

吉姆大叔都被她给吓呆了，愣了好半晌才哭笑不得把她拎起来，然后将自己老婆喊来安置这个小鬼，人生第一次醉到晕的艾米莉亚就这么在酒馆的楼上住了一宿。

隔日宿醉带来的头疼让她一时间还睁不开眼睛，只觉得叫一个天旋地转东倒西歪，隐约有太阳直射晒在脸上微微刺痛的感觉，艾米莉亚费了很大力气把眼皮撑开一条缝，入目一片晴空万里，是个好天气。

艾米莉亚：“……”

她怎么不记得自己还有地为床天为被的习惯，吉姆大叔不至于抠成这样吧，让她睡马厩了？

确认自己身下的的确是床铺没错，艾米莉亚忍着眩晕暗暗吐槽“露天卧室吉姆大叔真他妈好情趣”，一边扶着床头试图下床，结果脚一沾地就被一阵来自大地的颤抖给直接甩下了床。尾椎骨的疼痛终于让小姑娘意识到这地震一样的感觉并不是她的错觉，接着只听一声轰鸣由远及近迅速传来，一颗圆形的黑影顺着并不存在的天花板凭空砸了进来，炮弹就落在离艾米莉亚的右手不到一米的地方，直接将地板砸个洞坠入了楼下。

艾米莉亚：“……”

这下小姑娘彻底清醒了，急忙躲到屋子角落，她终于看清了天花板上究竟是什么情况——哪里是什么露天卧室！分明是被砸穿强拆了啊！

之前她还没将楼下传来的嘈杂当回事，反正酒馆本来一天到晚都这么吵得翻天——现在仔细一听，那些混杂着哭喊咒骂仓皇失措的声音分明不对劲。

艾米莉亚在自己大腿上狠狠掐了一把祛除了脑中被酒精残留的迷糊，敏捷地躲避着炮弹翻身跳下残破的酒馆，在街上随便拦住一个正在逃跑的路人问：“喂！这是怎么回事！”

那个人看了小姑娘一眼，忽然毫无征兆扑过来直接抓着她一起逃：“敌袭！是敌袭！波吉亚家族的人打过来了！”

波吉亚这个名字很耳熟，艾米莉亚似乎听克劳迪娅提起过，似乎是他们奥迪托雷的死敌，小姑娘接着发现对方穿的是庄园仆从的服饰，于是她在被扯着拼命奔逃的过程中扯嗓子大喊：“这位先生！庄园里怎么样了！他们已经逃掉了吗？！”

男人使劲地拨开拥挤的人群，不耐烦吼了回去：“闭嘴吧！这种时候谁还顾得上谁！想知道自己回去找啊，送命怪不上别人！”

这个人其实是好心，都生死攸关的时候还能顾得上带着一个看起来柔弱无力的小女孩一起逃亡，已经是人品爆棚了，可这个小女孩听了他的话不仅没有乖乖安静下来，反而在原地愣神了一会儿，接着突然一使劲甩开了他的手，笑道：“那我就自己去看了，这位大叔，祝您平安啊！”

说着，她就像原地蒸发了一样嗖地消失在人群中，从庄园好不容易逃出来的仆从被挤在人堆里发愣，想着这个时候还没从庄园里出来的也就只有那几位贵族了，这小鬼拼了命也要回去，难道是谁的孩子吗？

艾米莉亚艰难地逆着人流往庄园方向赶去，弯着腰在众多成年人的腿间隙里穿行，几次都差点被踩到脚下，到了空无人烟的地带又要防备着落下的炮火和坍塌的建筑，她着急赶路连掏出手套都顾不上，几番下来一双粉嫩的小手就布满了细小的伤痕，再被掌心的汗水和尘土刺得疼痛不已。

艾吉奥……克劳迪娅……

如果这时候她能再成熟一点，就能明白更利于形势的选择是先到安全地带避过风头再回来找，毕竟那两个人论能力都胜她百倍，他们已经脱身的可能才更加大，这么冒失地闯进去只怕人找不到，再把自己搭进去。

然而对于一个十岁的孩子来说，那是一颗面对险境而果断放弃独自逃生的赤诚之心，不掺杂任何功利性，纯粹地只是想立即找到他们而已。

艾米莉亚顶着一身烟尘穿过整个镇子，尽管有过心理准备，但等她真正看到化为断壁残垣的庄园时大脑还是顿时空白了。

还剩有零星的仆人慌慌张张往外跑，这次再也没有人阻止那个发了疯一样跪在废墟旁用手挖砖瓦的小孩，世上好人不常见，而她已经把今天的运气全部用完了。

………

艾米莉亚被石块磨到鲜血淋漓的手忽然摸到了一块布料，她脑中一阵颤抖，连忙使劲拽着它从废墟里拖出来，接着看清东西是什么的时候，她心跳都差点停了。

那块布料属于一片单边的披风，艾米莉亚对这种样式熟悉得不能再熟悉，她三年前就被艾吉奥用这么一块类似的披风裹着穿梭过大街小巷，那上面除了尘土和她手上的血之外，还残留着一丝她曾经在那个男人身上感受过的气息。

再往上，只剩半截披风连接着一副残破的黑色铠甲，看起来是十分古老而贵重的东西，艾米莉亚闭上眼睛，这上面繁复而精致的花纹，昨晚也曾出现在她的视线里，就在她扒在窗外看到那一幕的时候，这套铠甲就放在房间的架子上。

不管她心中是如何悲痛欲绝肝肠寸断，现实中远远传来的声音还是让艾米莉亚条件反射躲到石头后面，在看见波吉亚的佣兵已经朝着这个方向赶来，小姑娘心里明白自己必须逃走了，她心痛如绞地看了手里那副铠甲一眼——这东西对她来说太重了，可是如今艾吉奥生死未卜，这可能是以后她唯一能想起他的东西……

随着大批人影越来越近，艾米莉亚咬着牙狠狠将铠甲砸在突起的石头上——它似乎之前就挨了一发炮击，胸甲和链接的地方都已经报废了，所以才这么容易就被小姑娘弄的四分五裂，艾米莉亚匆匆抱起一块还算完整的肩甲，凭着熟悉地形而迅速逃离了灾难过境的蒙特里久尼。

……

在那之后的几年，她始终没有找到奥迪托雷庄园的人，虽然是克劳迪娅的跟班，但并没有正式加入刺客的艾米莉亚从未被告知刺客组织的应急据点在哪里，就只能漫无目的到处流浪。

不过幸好，因为有着三年的刻苦训练，她在外面生存是不成问题的，不仅如此，实际上艾米莉亚过的还不错。钱花光了可以凭着手艺到铁匠铺打工，帮有钱人跑跑腿，再不济街上转一圈都能顺到不少。

她也不怎么怕惹上麻烦，随着在外混久了实战经验丰富加上底子好，一般的混混都打不过她，甚至自从艾米莉亚十五岁之后，如果在哪个地方停留得久些，把能打的都打过一遍之后，还有一定几率引来当地地痞头目——结果无非三种，打、逃、被招揽。

以前艾米莉亚还是保守地只从前两种中选择，直到她在罗马那次才心血来潮地想换风格混混黑社会，从此走上了长达半年的收保护费街头霸王之路，不过事实证明交际圈广了还是对的，多亏罗马的地痞圈子，才让她知道那里还有个新兴的刺客组织兄弟会，领头人就叫艾吉奥·奥迪托雷——这是以前独行侠的她无论如何都肯定探不到的消息。

可是当她费尽心机搭上无数条关系网，终于能和兄弟会的人见上一面，结果却还是扑了个空，那时候艾吉奥已经不在罗马了。

不过，这些都是后话。

在独自行走的前几年里，艾米莉亚先是去了从克劳迪娅那里听来的，他们两兄妹的故乡——佛罗伦萨，把能爬的建筑全都爬了一遍，一边猜着当年也是青葱少年的艾吉奥是不是就站在过和她现在一样的位置，一边进行着无厘头天马行空的的幻想。

啊，要是她能早出生三十年就好了。

如果是那样，她一定要学会外婆教的所有东西，然后建议把家搬到佛罗伦萨，这样里奇家不会遭遇那样的事情，没准儿还可以阻止奥迪托雷家的悲剧……

好吧，大概她没那么大的能耐，但是，至少她一定要在那个时候找到那个被全城通缉走投无路的少年，无论如何也要护着他——就像那个穿着红白相间刺客长袍的人，带着刚刚失去一切的她来到镇子的最高处，他怀里的温度像破晓时分的第一缕阳光照进艾米莉亚的双眼，将一颗濒临崩溃的心温柔地挽回，再也不让她坠入深渊。

不过又仔细想想，且不说艾吉奥哪里需要别人去挽救，就哪怕她真的和他出生在同一年代，没了这么多年孤身闯荡经历的她也就是个娇弱的温室花朵，遇到危险连自保都不能，又谈什么保护别人？

倒不如说，假如艾米莉亚真的早出生了三十年，那才怕是一辈子都不会遇到他。

在佛罗伦萨，她还有个意外收获——一张来自二十多年前的通缉令，上面的正是十七岁的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，被小姑娘珍重地贴身收好。

她一路追寻着他的脚步，看他看过的景色，走他走过的路，至于那些毫无收获的地方就像走马观花一样掠过艾米莉亚的心里，没有留下丝毫痕迹。

第二个得到关于艾吉奥消息的地方是威尼斯，艾米莉亚在那里遇见了一个叫罗莎的女性盗贼，二人在对付找茬的流氓时一拍即合，随即就勾肩搭背地进了酒馆。

艾米莉亚在喝酒这方面是个菜鸟，罗莎可是老司机，几杯下去连小姑娘的家底都掏了个干净，借着酒劲揪着她领子就吼：

“我是不是听错了！艾米莉亚，你再说一遍你那个梦中情人的名字是啥来着？！”

艾米莉亚也被灌得懵了，下意识就答道：“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷啊……”

“什么！艾吉奥？！”罗莎拍桌仰天长啸，“——这世界上有几个艾吉奥·奥迪托雷啊？！你确定不是他儿子或者侄子之类的？？”

艾米莉亚：“呃，应该不是吧，他还没结婚，而且比我大三十多岁，嘴上有道疤不过还是很帅……”

罗莎：“……操！还真他妈是同一个！”

艾米莉亚：“……”

小姑娘被酒精麻痹的大脑转了好几圈才稍稍明白过来，罗莎冲她露出一个坏笑：“喂，小鬼，见到情敌的感受如何啊？”

艾米莉亚撇撇嘴：“还行吧，习惯就好。”

罗莎：“……”

小姑娘还有一句“就他那样你又不是不知道”没说，但两个女性在对视的时候就已经心有灵犀一点通，艾米莉亚更是心情复杂，卡特琳娜就不提了，她在佛罗伦萨还特意去拜访了一下城中当年第一美人克里斯蒂娜，传说中艾吉奥的初恋情人，可惜的是她晚了一步，却得知了早在几年前伊人已逝的消息，只能从画家们的作品中一睹这位女士的风采。

然后。

妈的，好气！

为什么每个跟艾吉奥扯上关系的女人胸都这么大！这样下去她岂不是连上位的机会都没有了！比腰比脸比腿她哪个都不怂，偏偏就是那二斤胸脯肉！男人怎么都这么肤浅啊！

她和罗莎各怀心思同时叹了口气，感慨却是同样：真他妈是，爱上一匹野马，头上长出草原。

“得了艾米莉亚，实话实说告诉你，从见艾吉奥第一眼我就看出来那不是个能被女性把握住的男人，作为过来人也想劝你一句，千万别这么想不开，两条腿蛤蟆少见三条腿的男人还不多吗，你还这么年轻貌美，可别认准了一棵树就吊到死，早早脱离苦海才是真啊。”

罗莎也明显是醉了，嘴上跑起火车就没完没了，艾米莉亚不想跟她争辩，于是就只是微笑不语。

苦海吗？

她并不那么觉得。

艾米莉亚记得外婆教过一些来自中国的诗句，不过比起“天涯何处无芳草”，明显还是“曾经沧海难为水”留给她的印象更深一些。

第三个地方是佛利城，但由于那位给艾米莉亚留下心理阴影的伯爵夫人，小姑娘对这里并没有什么好感，于是没呆几天就走了。

至于最后一站，就是罗马。

时隔多年，岁月没有在克劳迪娅身上留下太多痕迹，她依然那么美丽。

见面的那一天，两个人紧紧抱在一起很久很久，艾米莉亚以为自己的心脏经过这么多风霜雨雪已经是铁打的了，可在被拥入那个带着馨香的怀抱中时，她还是使劲吸了半天鼻子才勉强没让眼泪淌下来。

等那股煽情的劲总算过去了，克劳迪娅遗憾地告诉她艾吉奥不在这里的消息，艾米莉亚以为自己会有多失望，结果却意外地平淡接受了。

克劳迪娅希望她能留在罗马，她的丈夫去世了，兄长离开了，艾米莉亚的回归让这个坚强支撑打理着兄弟会多年的女人惊喜地感受到了久违的亲情，而且她觉得这么久了，艾米莉亚也应该累了。

可是，小姑娘却笑着跟她说，自己还要继续追下去。

她早就习惯这种没有终结的追寻，与其是她喜欢他，倒不如说那个人的身影早已成为了支撑艾米莉亚前进的动力，那是只有在梦中才能触到的虚幻妄想，她甚至已经都不敢想象，如果真的有一天她能再见到艾吉奥，自己要如何应对了。

艾米莉亚再一次踏上了旅途，不过这一次她不再为那一个目标而追逐，她清楚得很——连克劳迪娅都不知踪迹的艾吉奥，要是能被她遇见，那才是见了鬼了。

范围不再仅限于意大利，而扩大到了整个欧洲，乃至亚洲。

嗯，干脆就这么一直往东，到外婆的故乡去看看好了。

也就是在那趟前往君士坦丁堡的船上，艾米莉亚望着海平面的另一端做好了计划，结果下一秒就被海鸥给在头上拉了屎——晦气死了！什么啊，意思她去不了中国了？！

小姑娘气的连连爆粗，直到路过的一位美丽女性带着温柔的笑容给她一张手绢才红着脸闭嘴，好尴尬，她平时不这样的，真的。

哎……话说这位大姐姐好像是艾吉奥会喜欢的类型来着……

艾米莉亚愣了愣。

她这是有多久没想起他了？

就在她心思百转千回的时候，一阵船身的巨颤就让艾米莉亚出了今天的第二次丑——天杀的，今天这是倒了什么血霉，而且她还穿着男装，这下被人当成臭流氓按头爆打怎么办！刚拿了人家的手绢又不好意思还手！

不过幸好，最后她没有跟个痴汉一样扑倒在红发女性的胸前，反而落入了一个宽阔的怀抱，那种触感仿佛让艾米莉亚一瞬间回到了十二年前，红白相间的长袍底下传来那阵令人安定的心跳。

那是她的幻想乡，她的安魂所。

艾米莉亚突然感受到了前所未有的心悸。

不可能………不、不会这么巧吧………

好像浑身的血液都沸腾了，她几乎是颤抖着一点一点抬起头，看到了那双占据了她心头几乎所有位置的暗金色眼睛。

该说是上天眷顾，还是她瞎猫碰死耗子呢。

瞧你，人家克劳迪娅头发没白一根，这才几年过去，你怎么连胡子都白了这么多？

唔，不过还是很帅就是了。

最爱你了，艾吉奥。


	3. （三）

17.  
艾米莉亚从一场悠长的大梦中缓缓醒来，她慢慢意识到自己似乎是躺在她房间的床上，小姑娘提起精神勉力坐起来，随后因为不小心牵扯到脖颈上的伤口而小声痛哼。

她条件反射地往脖子上摸了一下，然后触到了上边包扎的层层白布，再往身上一看，连睡衣都不知道被谁给换好了。

她昏迷之前最后接触的人是艾吉奥，如果是以前，小姑娘这会儿肯定冒着粉红泡泡捧脸浮想联翩，然而想起自己对他一片赤诚换来的猜忌怀疑，即使是艾米莉亚，也头一次产生了心灰意懒的念头。

她心里很迷茫，自己是不是真的错了？

事到如今，就算她对他坦白从蒙特里久尼至今的一切，恐怕他也不会再相信她，反而还会被当成骗他而编造的故事。

现在世界上能证明她没有说谎的人只有克劳迪娅，艾米莉亚固然可以一封书信寄过去请克劳迪娅写信对艾吉奥解释——可是她苦苦追寻了他十多年，好不容易找到了，他却不记得她，不仅如此还当她是奸细，到了临头还需要别人证明二人之间的过去来洗刷她的冤屈……怎么想怎么可悲又可笑。

要不，就这么算了吧。

还是罗莎看透得早，理想太遥远就干脆放弃换个近的，也就只有她，像个傻子一样闷着脑袋不撞南墙不回头，以为只要坚持到底就总能有一天出现奇迹。然后，奇迹是见到了，结果人家反手给了她一袖剑，血哗哗地流，连着她脑袋里当年进的水都一并流走了。

多亏那一道又深又长的伤口，疼痛一下子就激醒了艾米莉亚，她猛然就意识到其实自己这么多年来，最对不起的就是克劳迪娅。虽然是艾吉奥救了她，但这么多年亲自教导照料她的却一直都是克劳迪娅，毫无疑问地早就将她当成亲人，可她对她的付出视而不见，满心都想着艾吉奥、只要他一出现就绕着他转的时候，那种时候大概克劳迪娅也会心里难过的吧？

一个是掏心掏肺地对她好，另一个对她全无印象——哪怕要是艾吉奥能想起一点点，在疑惑的促使下他都会在给克劳迪娅的书信中稍稍提一下艾米莉亚的名字，如果是那样，又怎么会发生现在的事？

艾米莉亚发出一声苦涩的低笑，她已经知道自己该怎么做了。她在脖子不能乱动的情况下小心换好衣服，然后费力地趴下去到床底下够自己的包裹——从蒙特里久尼就一直跟着她的全部家当：一把匕首、以防万一的一小袋子金币、还有阿泰尔铠甲的残片和那张通缉令。

虽然人不打算再追了，东西她还是要留着当个念想的。

小姑娘掏了半天才揪到包袱皮的一角，往外一拽只心生疑惑怎么这么轻了，等拿到手里顿时傻眼，武器和钱都好好的待在里面，肩甲和通缉令却不翼而飞。

艾米莉亚懵了一会儿，接着也猜到大概是被谁拿走，她瞬间心都凉了半截。

本来艾吉奥就拿她当间谍，又发现她还偷偷藏着这些东西肯定不会再以为只是简单的追求者搜集癖，尤其是那张五万佛罗林的通缉令，他还不得以为她是想抓他回意大利领赏的啊……

卧槽，这下完犊子了，别说只是在她脖子上不小心划一刀，这么一看没趁她昏迷直接补刀捅死都算手下留情的，更别提还给她包扎伤口……妈的，他这是想干嘛，嫌一下弄死不过瘾，软禁起来慢慢折磨？

艾米莉亚僵硬着脚步慢慢移动到窗前，试探着推了一下，锁死的。

……那么门不用试了，八成也。而且艾吉奥在这上面吃过一次亏，第二次就肯定不会那么傻地给她留后路，小姑娘抱着最后一线希望到衣柜里去找那根撬锁的铁丝，最后一无所获地回到床上一屁股坐下，仰天长叹。

唉，对不起了，克劳迪娅……她可能……真的要没那个命再回罗马了……

救命啊你哥他要弄死我啊呜呜呜……

就在此时，艾米莉亚听见一墙之隔外面传来阵阵脚步声，随着从门外转动钥匙的声音咔哒一响，门开的同时她就一个轱辘滚到地上，扑通一下就跪了。

“别别别！我错了！我再也不敢了——但是我、我真的没有想害过你！不信你给克劳迪娅写封信，她能证明的！求求你放我走，我再也、再也不敢缠着你了……拜托别杀我QAQ……”

她抖成筛子把下巴藏进地毯的绒毛里，只能用余光看见一双穿靴子的脚从门口一步步向她走来，最后停在她面前缓缓蹲下。

一只手放在了她的肩膀上，艾米莉亚一个激灵，抖得更厉害了。

“……屎大颗？”

头顶上忽然传来尤瑟夫疑惑的声音，他抓起她的胳膊往上提，艾米莉亚吓得够呛，还没回过神就云里雾里被他拖着回到了床上，尤瑟夫“呼啦”一下抖开被子把她罩在下面，然后双手合十夸张地说：“还杀你，这里哪有人敢动你一根头发啊，倒是我求求你乖乖躺着好不好，要是让伤口崩裂了，等导师回来了还不知道要怎么找碴……”

艾米莉亚愣愣地听着他絮叨，尤瑟夫看着她跟挺尸似的，确认她不会再瞎折腾了之后才抹了把脑门，刚想起似的捶了一下手心：“哦，对了，你是想找他是吧，导师出去处理叛徒的事情了，过阵子就回来，你就安心地在这睡觉养伤，千万别着急啊。”

“……不急，我一点都不急。”不回来才好呢。

艾米莉亚冲他干巴巴地露出一个僵硬的笑，然后才意识到什么。叛徒？叛徒不就是她吗，咋还跑出去找了？

她试探着问了一句：“那个，我能出去走走吗？”

“这……”尤瑟夫犹豫了一下，为难地回答：“对不起啊，艾米莉亚，导师说过不让你出这个屋的。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

啊，看来是了，艾吉奥肯定以为她还有同伙来着，准备先处理掉外患再回来解决她这个“内忧”……那么在他回来之前的这段时间，恐怕就是她这条小命的倒计时了吧……

我爱的男人要杀我，怎么办，急，在线等。

18.  
被软禁的日子非常无聊。艾吉奥一天不回来，尤瑟夫就日复一日地阻止艾米莉亚出门，不仅如此，他还天天有事没事呆在屋里跟她尬聊，比如早上吃什么到中午吃什么晚上吃什么睡的好不好枕头硬不硬，弄得小姑娘是不胜其扰。

可艾米莉亚明白人家本意是好的，尤瑟夫也是怕她自己呆久了闷出毛病，这才在处理完刺客的事之后尽全力抽出大量时间来陪她，问题是俩人频道根本就不在一起怎么唠怎么尴尬，最后艾米莉亚终于忍无可忍，下了逐客令：

“尤瑟夫，真的不用你陪我聊天，我自己呆着就挺好的，求你把注意力分给其他的刺客小弟们好不好，你也是个领袖，要懂得雨露均沾，这么总冷落他们，他们会哭的。”

然而尤瑟夫也不知道是装傻还是真没听懂，就是雷打不动：“这你就猜错了，屎大颗，我们君士坦丁堡的刺客才不会像你们意大利的一样多愁善感哭哭唧唧，我们都是铁血硬汉，不可能哭的。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

就问你敢不敢把那句“意大利的刺客多愁善感哭哭唧唧”当着艾吉奥的面，再大声说一遍。

既然软的不行，她要祭出大招了。

“尤瑟夫，你是不是忘记了，我还不是正式的刺客，也就是说随时可以退出不用负责任那种——你要是再不出去，我就去加入圣殿骑士。“

这一发效果立竿见影，尤瑟夫顿时瞪大眼睛：“艾米莉亚！这不是闹着玩的，要是被艾吉奥知道你——嘘！别乱说话！”

艾米莉亚闭着眼喊：“愿洞察之父——”

“好好好！知道了！我走还不行吗！”

尤瑟夫大声嚷嚷着摇头晃脑退出门外，艾米莉亚哼着小曲重新躺回床上，还翘起了二郎腿。

此后，她总算是找到了克制他的办法，每当尤瑟夫在她面前逼逼叨得烦了，艾米莉亚就立刻站在床上大声诵读甜不辣宣言，看着尤瑟夫如临大敌几乎是冲刺着奔出门外……遗憾的是，他竟没有一次忘记锁门。

而另一边，经过一段时间的忙碌调查，终于把那只害群之马消灭掉的艾吉奥总算有了获得了久违的空闲时光，他回到刺客据点自己的房间，将已经收集到的马西亚夫之钥在桌子上依次排开。

过程中他不小心把桌上原本的东西碰落在地，艾吉奥弯身捡起那块雕刻着花纹的金属肩甲，目光也顺带着掠过桌上另一头平铺着的通缉令，刺客导师眼睛里光芒赫然幽深了一分。

这并不是他的作风，他早就不是当年意气用事的年轻刺客，按理说他不会因为这么一点小事就乱了分寸，却因一个小姑娘甚至只是“疑似“的骗局，一瞬间他甚至压制不住心头的盛怒，当他在艾米莉亚的床底下发现这些东西——尤其是那张通缉令的时候，险些就做出无可挽回的事情。

只是当他看到小姑娘苍白着脸躺在床上，渗出白布的丝丝血迹映入艾吉奥的瞳孔，本已经袖剑蓄势待发的手不知怎么就忽然垂了下去，最后无力到几近轻柔地落在她的侧脸上，用指尖拭去她眼角的泪珠。

刺客导师幽幽叹了口气。

艾米莉亚，全都是你自找的。

他原本以为，自己这后半生就要在这无边无际的黑暗中走完了，可谁料到有一天突然就冒出一个小姑娘，像颗流星一样带着光和热从天而降，扑通一声掉进了他如冰封寒潭般死寂无波多年的内心，掀起层层细浪——虽小，却绵延不绝。

这还没有完，那颗星星就这么携着一身灼人的温度向下不停地坠去，一路势如破竹沸腾了周围寒冷的潭水，它们化作气泡欢快地争先恐后向上浮去，这么多年的沉寂，真的把它们都憋坏了。

当他首次察觉到事情的发展似乎已经超出他控制能力的时候，他是真的怕了，几乎是张皇失措地在周围胡乱筑起围墙，用有意或者无意的话语充当尖刺拼命阻挡她的靠近，可这些并没有阻拦住入侵者的脚步，终于还是让她披荆斩棘来到了最里面——那里只有一颗鲜红的心脏。

……

【艾吉奥，办完事记得来找我啊。】

【艾吉奥！我就知道你不会扔下我的！】

【他啊……是这个世界上最好的人。】

……

随着那一声声清脆甜美的话语，好像是启动了什么神秘的封印，就像被注入了魔力似的，那颗静止很久的心脏忽然颤抖几下，接着奇迹般重新开始有了跳动的迹象。

……

【艾吉奥，带人家一起去嘛～我能帮上忙的！】

【这位先生，能请您和我跳支舞吗？】

【没关系，那些我都不在乎，我愿意抛弃一起跟你走……天涯海角，到哪里都好，这辈子都不后悔。】

……

它跳动得越来越快、越来越有力——似乎连它自己都知道大概这是自己这辈子最后一次活跃的机会了，于是就拼了命地跳着，即使燃烧生命也要竭尽全力去延长这场共鸣。

甚至想过，如果……

如果等到真的有那么一天，他终于卸下这一身刺客的重担，在这把半脆不脆的骨头进坟墓之前，留下那么一丁点没病没灾、还能到处蹦跶几下的的时间……

到时候隐居田园也罢，游历世界也好——只要那个小家伙不嫌弃，他愿意把自己仅剩的时光都送给她了。

……

艾吉奥的目光终于落到了包裹里的另一件东西上，他的手攥在那片刻着繁复花纹的铠甲残片上，越握越紧。

阿泰尔铠甲，曾经属于他的辉煌，他不会忘记拥有它的时候，它的损毁也是刺客导师这辈子最大的遗憾之一——没想到时隔这么久了，竟然还能以这种方式再次见到。

接着，随着这段深刻记忆的浮现，有些隐藏于脑海深处的东西也随之悄然到来。

艾吉奥死死盯着床上艾米莉亚毫无防备的睡颜，心中有什么隐隐约约就要破土而出。接着他突然转身，用了全身力气奔回自己的卧室，从最早带到君士坦丁堡的行李中急忙翻找——昔日跟妹妹和朋友们的书信、几种由莱昂纳多制作但对战斗没什么帮助的小玩意……

直到，他的手中出现了一个通体漆黑的盒子，表面那层玻璃一样的东西陪伴他多次战斗已经出现了裂纹，曾经连莱昂纳多对此都表示了无能为力——他说这东西的材料实在太特殊，恐怕不是这个时代所能造出的产物。

实际上，要不是因为莱昂纳多对它极高的评价，让艾吉奥想起了与之有那么一丝丝相似的金苹果，他甚至都不会留下这个累赘无用的东西，即便没有丢掉也是在包裹的最底层静静吃灰。

直至今日，他才终于回忆起它的来历，记忆里那个看见他就脸红的小哑巴与他家小姑娘的身影重叠在一起。

天哪……这小丫头该不会是一路追着他来的吧……都多少年了……

所以她才那么了解他的事，所以她会认识克劳迪娅。

她只是不说，而他始终自以为是地信奉着“年轻人的爱情不靠谱”为理由，把她一次次推离。

他坚信世上的人三心二意者十之八九，可就偏偏忘了，也还有着那么可贵难得的一分，踏过万水千山看遍世间繁华，顽冥不灵地跟在人家后边跟啊跟，跟掉了自己几乎全部的青春。

刺客导师再次回到艾米莉亚的房间，坐在床沿轻轻抚摸她的脸颊，眼中是连他自己都不曾意识到的温柔。

这可是，世界上唯一一个，只属于他一个人的小姑娘啊。

19.  
艾吉奥这次回来，还没等去探望小姑娘，就被尤瑟夫给逮了个正着，追在他身后七嘴八舌地叨叨了好长时间，然而刺客导师的心思完全不在他的话上，这么半天就听出了一个重点：“你说，艾米莉亚已经醒了？”

“对，醒了，但是——”尤瑟夫比比画画地拦在他前面说个没完：“屎大颗从醒了情绪就特别不好，甚至好几次还赌气说要去加入圣殿骑士——我发誓她肯定是开玩笑的导师你千万不能当真！……其实艾吉奥你也是的，多明显的奸细怎么可能是她，我从一开始就不信！”

“被这么冤枉搁我也生气，不过艾米莉亚那样确实是不对，再怎么也不能自残啊，多大一条口子，那么漂亮的女孩脖子上以后留了疤多可惜……”

艾吉奥的脚步突然停了下来，他面无表情盯着尤瑟夫，说：“这些话，你也和她说过了？”

尤瑟夫不明所以点了点头：“是啊，那小丫头不爱惜自己身体，你又不在，那只能是我去教育了，哪里不对吗？哦，不过屎大颗很不爱听的样子，每次都用那种皮笑肉不笑的模样看着我，让人头皮都发麻……”

艾吉奥：“……”

岂止是头皮发麻，她哪怕是当场跳起来骂人他都不会觉得意外，但艾吉奥没想到小姑娘会对所有人缄口不语关于那伤口的来历，都被那样对待了还考虑到不让他背上误伤自己人的非议，艾吉奥在松了一口气的同时，心头却更加沉重了。

短短时间里出了这么多变故，尤其现在听说她醒过来了，他甚至都有些不知道该怎么面对艾米莉亚，于是刺客导师前往房间的脚步一变方向，转而到据点的公共休息区域遛了好几圈，最后用一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事支开了一直在他耳边越说越让他有负罪感的尤瑟夫，最后独身一人悄悄来到艾米莉亚的门口，用钥匙插进锁孔。

门刚开的时候，他就看见了小姑娘背对他躺在床上，她穿着丝绸的睡裙，腰间用一根带子系着而显出纤细的腰肢——这么多天过去，她好像更加瘦了，而且估计她躺着也不怎么安生，因为睡裙上翻将两条长腿就那么露在外面，白生生的又细又嫩，裙子折叠起来的下摆堪堪搭在大腿根上，半遮半掩却更似若有若无的勾引，仿佛在邀请他去探寻那片薄薄织物下的风光——

艾吉奥一瞬间有些局促不安地眨眨眼，眼前的景象让他不由自主地想起了他误伤艾米莉亚的那个晚上，小姑娘自己早就失去了意识，深夜里医生们怕是早就关门睡觉，而兄弟会他信任那几个全是大老爷们儿，更不可能让他们来给艾米莉亚治伤。

这种情况下，他只能亲自动手，从解开艾米莉亚的领子清理伤口上药包扎，到脱了她的衣服套上睡衣盖好被子——艾吉奥曾自认为对女性的身体也算“见多识广”，没想到还是让他看岔了一次，小姑娘虽然整体看着小巧，但身材比例还是挺好的，而且竟然是穿衣显瘦的那一种，实际远不如平时穿着衣服时看着那么像没发育的小孩，仔细看下来该有的都有了，颇有点“麻雀虽小，五脏俱全”的意思……

虽然老毛病又犯了，但即使是老色鬼他也是个绅士的色鬼，这种事情他向来奉行水到渠成你情我愿，绝对不会在对方毫无知觉的情况下做出什么，于是艾吉奥尽量不让自己除了如有实质的目光之外的东西碰到不该碰的地方，他小心翼翼地帮艾米莉亚穿上睡裙，总算结束了这混乱的一夜。

于是，现在当他第二次见到那细白的长腿时，脑袋里想的东西就忍不住多了一点，乃至还有种出去找尤瑟夫麻烦的冲动——鬼知道这么多天那家伙探望小姑娘的时候都看见了什么！

那只有他才能、才能——

艾吉奥突然屏住呼吸，哦，不，他怎么会产生这么危险的想法。

要是尤瑟夫知道他此刻的内心活动，肯定要大呼冤枉——天地良心，他可是哪次来看艾米莉亚时都在走廊里就把脚步跺得震天响，开锁的速度也是放慢放慢再放慢，给足了小姑娘反应的时间，就是生怕一开门看见什么不该看见的，他一点也不想被挂到鸟瞰点上去！

所以人家才是真正的正经人，哪像某个老色鬼，走路连个声音都没有开门也是一秒不到的事，说不是故意突然袭击都难，一看就居心不良，江山易改本性难移，啧啧。

艾米莉亚被身后那道热辣辣的视线刺得从梦中惊醒，还以为尤瑟夫又来了，随即感觉腿上凉飕飕的才反应过来自己好像姿势不太雅观，窘迫导致顿时怒气上涌，腾地就跳起来站在床上大喊：

“敲里妈！有完没完！我告诉你，今天我特么就要加入甜不辣谁拦着都没用！愿洞察之父指、指指指指——”

她一边说着一边转身，满脸涨红的愤怒在看清门口人是谁的瞬间变得血色全无，然后脚下一软扑通跌坐在了床上。

“啊、疼……”

这一摔扯到了尚未完全愈合的伤口，小姑娘嘶嘶吸着气捂住脖子，艾吉奥见她指缝间露出隐约的红色匆忙走过去，艾米莉亚看见他过来更加害怕了，立刻手脚并用连滚带爬往床角躲去：“你你你、你别过来！”

她是顾不得其他，一心只想远离这个极有可能上来就给她一袖剑的男人，相比之下脖子上那点小伤已经不在考虑范围内，而艾吉奥看着她已经被渗出血丝染红的领口焦急万分，情急之下也管不了那么多，一伸手抓住艾米莉亚的脚腕就往自己这边拽。

小姑娘顿时吓得魂都飞了，又踢又踹地拼命挣扎，可二人力量实在悬殊，最终还是被硬拖了过去，艾米莉亚在他手中不死心地使劲扭动，艾吉奥不得不像抓住一只不配合的猫一样，将她拎起来裹到怀里死死抱住，用全身力气压制她的反抗。

等到意识到自己是肯定跑不掉了的时候，艾米莉亚就绝望地闭上了眼睛，感觉着一根粗糙微凉的手指探到她脖颈间，她还是克制不住地颤抖了起来，在死亡的恐惧面前哭得一塌糊涂，生理性的泪水止不住往下淌。

艾吉奥刚要检查她脖子上再度撕裂的刀伤，就被突然滴落在手背上的水珠打乱了思绪，才看见艾米莉亚怕得连声都不敢吱，咬紧嘴唇一副被陷阱套住的小动物般无助等死的模样，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒一颗颗地掉落。

曾经最渴望的怀抱，此刻却成了她恐惧的源泉。

艾吉奥的动作顿了一下，然后他闭了闭眼睛，手上力道松懈下来，把怀里抖得不行的小姑娘放回了床上，转身到床头拿了干净的纱布，一回头就看见艾米莉亚睁着一双哭红的兔子眼怯怯地看着他，二人目光相遇的瞬间，她又急忙闭上了眼睛，把自己缩成一团。

艾吉奥回到床边时，听见了她带着哭腔细细的呢喃：“我发誓我没有害过你啊……为什么不信我……”

“我、我真的不想死……除了这个，把我怎么样都可以……求你了……”

艾米莉亚忽然听见了那种只有袖剑才会发出的“咔哒”响声，她急忙闭紧眼睛咬牙以准备应对被刺穿身体的痛苦，可那阵剧痛却迟迟不曾来临，接着是一阵重物落地的闷响。

她在恐惧中把眼睛张开一条缝，就看见艾吉奥不知何时沉默地又一次走到床头，他双手的袖剑和勾刃都已经摘下放在桌上，正在一件件除下身上的护甲，等到全身上下一点金属都没有了的时候，他才回到她面前，摊开手说道：“现在可以放心了吗？”

在小姑娘茫然无措的眼神中，他俯身轻柔地解下她脖子上被血染红的布条，再换上干净的——从始至终艾米莉亚就像吓傻了一样一动不动，直到包扎完毕之后，刺客导师直起身，然后忽然踢掉靴子，爬上床躺在了她旁边。

艾米莉亚：“……”

面对小姑娘始终戒备的目光，艾吉奥暂时打消了把她搂过来抱在怀里的念头，多日来的奔波劳碌此时被柔软的床铺唤醒，他疲惫地闭上了眼睛，握住近在咫尺的一只柔软小手放在自己胸前，他叹了一口气，说：

“休息一会儿吧。”

他的确是很累了，而且他也需要一些时间来思考，如何挽回他家小姑娘那颗被伤得直淌血的心。

20.  
长久的劳累，加上那只软绵绵小手所带来令人安定的触感，让艾吉奥很快就进入了梦乡。但艾米莉亚根本没有这种心情，她的手被强行按在男人的胸口上，不得不感受着他沉稳的心跳声，这手抽也不是不抽也不是，小姑娘心里就像打翻了五味瓶一样，复杂到了极点。

她甚至没有意识到，现在正是她自打青春期以后就无时无刻不幻想着的情景，然而和暗恋了十二年的人同床共枕的喜悦并不足以打消掉来自对方可能威胁自己小命的惧怕，美梦成真固然好，但艾米莉亚也并不准备为此付出生命的代价。

就目前的情形，她已经彻底懵逼了，根本搞不清这男人到底在打什么主意，艾吉奥睡得很香，她却不敢睡着，就只能瞪大眼睛直勾勾盯着他的脸。

艾米莉亚以为经过这么一遭，她终于能下定决心放弃了，可到现在见了刺客导师熟睡的模样之后，她才悲哀地发现，自己竟然还是爱着他的。

而且有如此难得的机会，他毫无防备地睡在她身边，不知是不是错觉，艾米莉亚觉得他的表情好像比以前自己悄悄到他房间那时候看见的艾吉奥还要平静安稳，他是隐藏于黑暗中狩猎的刺客大师，此刻却在她面前摆出一副任君采撷的样子，要不是仍然害怕着他突然对她下杀手，艾米莉亚简直想要凑过去偷亲他。

就从他嘴角那道伤疤吻下去，吻过那两瓣与他多情的性格很相符的柔软嘴唇——虽然没亲身体验过，但艾米莉亚可是很确定的，在庄园的那段日子里，她曾仗着自己小小一只艾吉奥不对她设防备，就pia地一下突然用手盖到了他下巴上。

当时艾吉奥自然没有生气，只是哭笑不得，倒是小姑娘先像蛰了一样立刻抽回手，那一瞬间粗硬的胡茬和软软的唇瓣同时碰在手心的感觉，成了艾米莉亚情窦初开以后对异性幻想的主要来源——对象肯定是艾吉奥。

她很后悔自己当初那么快就放了手，如果是现在，她肯定不会在意被胡茬扎得那一点点微小的刺痛，她还想从他的嘴唇再往下亲过去，到颈间滑动的喉结轻轻咬一口，听他难以自抑的低沉闷哼，那声音一定性感得要命。

等艾米莉亚从脑补中稍稍回过神，才窘迫地发现自己的身体已经随着那些令人羞耻的幻想而渐渐变得燥热起来，她简直想给自己一个大嘴巴子。

都什么时候了，还在那做春梦！死了活该啊你！

现在令艾米莉亚最纠结的，无非就是艾吉奥刚才对她那像对待珍宝一样呵护举动，让她心里那点原本被齐根斩断的妄念，又悄悄地生出了新的小芽——欲望这种东西永远都不会满足，哪怕得到了甜头也绝不会浅尝辄止，只会随之产生更多更深的妄想，让人不由自主想要更进一步。

她到底该怎么办啊……

她害怕被捅刀子，也害怕被艾吉奥发现她那些隐秘而可耻的念头——她手上的温度已经高到了一定程度，怕是随时都有可能将他唤醒。

幸好艾吉奥熟睡中的手劲没有醒着时那么大，艾米莉亚硬是憋着一口气把自己的手小心翼翼抽出来，然后逃一样下床躲到房间角落无声地大口喘息，在尽量不发出声音的情况下打开衣柜换了身衣服，再到艾吉奥脱下来的那堆护甲里，翻出腰带抽走几只飞刀。

艾米莉亚回到床旁边，深深地看了一眼艾吉奥，却不敢给他盖上被子——她还是不能冒险让他醒来，她久久地望着这个夺走她全部心神的男人，最后咬牙一转身，毅然走到窗前，用一只飞刀挑开窗栓，翻身一跃跳了出去。

她原本是直接冲着码头去的，结果临到上船了才发现自己走的急忘记带钱袋，只能在对方鄙视的眼神中灰溜溜藏回了人群之中，等她好不容易在路人身上左偷一个右偷一个攒够了钱，结果回来时却被告知上一艘船已经开走，想出海等明天的消息。

小姑娘坐在街边呆呆地看着路上车水马龙，直到日头西下，她的肚子忽然发出一声咕噜，艾米莉亚这才站起来下意识想要往回走，没迈了两步又生生止住。

她抬起头望着被夕阳染成金红色的天际，自从流浪这么多年来以来，第一次因为意识到自己无家可归的事实而感到一阵心酸。

“哦，艾米莉亚！感觉都好久没见到你了，快进来……你怎么了？”

索菲亚依旧忙碌在她的书屋里整理东西，过了好一会儿才腾出手到门口招待她，然后就看见了小姑娘一副快要哭出来的表情和满脸的疲惫，心思细腻的她转念之间已经意识到肯定发生了不愉快的事，于是走过来二话不说先给了艾米莉亚一个拥抱，一边轻拍着她的背。

“艾米莉亚，别害怕，这里不会有人伤害到你……先过来坐下，我记得我好像还有一些东方商人带过来的茶叶……”

她那带着香味的怀抱让小姑娘一瞬间想起了远在罗马的克劳迪娅，她几乎是条件反射揪住了索菲亚的袖子，泫然欲泣道：“别走！”

索菲亚愣了愣，接着露出一个温婉的微笑，她几乎是从第一次见面就对这个小姑娘很有好感，不仅是她帮助她翻译了那些书的原因，而且自己和她相处的时候也很愉快，所以当艾米莉亚遇到心事的时候，她也十分愿意做这个知心姐姐。

她顺从着坐到她旁边，接着摸了摸艾米莉亚的脑袋：“好的，我不走，那么可以告诉我你遇到什么不开心的事了吗？”

艾米莉亚咬着嘴唇半天没说话，索菲亚叹了口气：“好吧，那么我猜猜，是不是跟奥迪托雷先生有关？”

小姑娘拽着她袖子的手突然一紧，索菲亚露出了一个“果然如此”的无奈笑容，却见艾米莉亚垂头颤抖了良久，忽然带着哭腔说：“……他、他要杀了我啊！”

索菲亚被她的话吓了一跳，但凭自己和艾吉奥因为翻译书稿地图打交道这么久对他的了解，她第一反应还是不信的，她几乎是立刻就想到了这其中肯定有误会，于是索菲亚定了定神，反握住小姑娘的手，看着她的眼睛认真说道：“艾米莉亚，愿意把事情的全部前因后果都讲给我听吗？”

小姑娘被突然的要求弄得呆了一下，但还是很快点了点头，她也正好需要一个倾听的人。

于是她从蒙特里久尼的那场惨案开始说起，从佛罗伦萨到威尼斯，到罗马，到君士坦丁堡。这个故事实在不算短，等她终于讲完的时候，天已经彻底黑了下来。

索菲亚有些震惊地看着她，然后摇摇头，忽然打趣了一句：“艾米莉亚，你有没有考虑过写个自传什么的，这么浪漫的故事，一定会受到女孩子们的追捧的。”

小姑娘撇了撇嘴，有点不高兴地说：“什么啊，这么苦逼的单箭头生涯，还差点把命搭上那种，怎么可能会有人想看。”

单箭头吗？索菲亚含笑说道：“不是连你自己都说了，并不确定你的伤是奥迪托雷先生有意还是无意做的吗？”

“可是……”艾米莉亚下意识往脖子上摸了摸，想起艾吉奥把她按在床上认真地包扎伤口时的神情，小姑娘的脸忽然红了。

对啊，要是他真想杀她的话，她怎么可能还活着坐在这里，幸好没能坐上那趟往意大利去的船……

索菲亚看见她紧皱的眉头有缓和的趋势，对这个小姑娘的想法已经猜了个七七八八，她对自己的开导能力相当的满意，接着做了个战后总结：“既然你还有这种疑虑的话，那为什么不当面问问奥迪托雷先生的想法呢？啊，如果你觉得害怕的话，可以找一个人陪你一起去——就算他真的想对你怎么样，有第三个人在场也不好动手，是不是？”

“嗯……”

艾米莉亚在认真地思考她的提议，甚至已经在考虑这第三个人是邀请索菲亚还是回去找尤瑟夫，就在这时候，外面传来了敲门声。

两个女性面面相觑，按理说这么晚了，只有索菲亚一个人的话她肯定是不敢开门的，可现在还有个能打能抗的艾米莉亚在，索菲亚的胆子不由大了不少，鼓起底气大声问：“是谁啊？”

门外很快响起一个熟悉的嗓音，艾吉奥的声音隔着门板有些不太清晰：“很抱歉，女士，这么晚肯定打扰到你了，不过请问——您今天有看到过艾米莉亚吗？”

艾米莉亚：“……”

小姑娘腾地站了起来，蹭地就窜到了沙发后边，索菲亚刚要去开门被她一把拦下，压低声音用哀求的语调说：“拜托了，别告诉他我在这……”

“……刚才不是还答应好好的，怎么又反悔了？”索菲亚觉得好笑地站住脚步，不过也配合地跟着把说话声音压下来，劝说道：“艾米莉亚，你迟早也要面对这一关的，不如就今天把话说明白？”

“不不不——我还没准备好！总总总之你先把他支开，剩下的以后再说！求你了！”

小姑娘立刻把头摇成拨浪鼓，不等索菲亚再说话，她已经转身蹭蹭蹭地往二楼逃上了楼梯，索菲亚哭笑不得，只能酝酿了一下情绪，装出一副睡眼朦胧刚从床上爬起来的样子开门：“怎么了？奥迪托雷先生，是艾米莉亚出什么事了吗？”

“是的，她……到现在都没有回来，我也找不到她，所以只能冒昧打扰一问。”

她在悄悄观察他，见到艾吉奥表面维持彬彬有礼之下眼神掩饰不住的焦急，索菲亚心里更有底了，她装作惊讶问：“啊，怎么会这样？艾米莉亚……白天确实来过，而且看起来像受了委屈一样，只是我问她也不说，还哭了一场……天黑之后就离开了，怎么，她竟然没回去吗？”

艾米莉亚在楼上贴着墙偷听，闻言顿时红了耳朵：喂！她才没哭好吗！不带这么编瞎话的！

“哦对了，我看见她来的时候脖子上受了伤……难道出什么状况了？”

“不是的……那其实是我不小心……”

艾吉奥沉重地叹了一声，没再说下去，索菲亚观察到对方听了自己的话之后眼中越来越浓的自责，艾吉奥又向她因为半夜吵醒而再次表达了歉意，接着就匆匆转身离去，身影很快消失在了夜幕之中。

艾米莉亚：“……”

小姑娘靠着墙跌坐在地茫然望着天花板，索菲亚很快也走了上来，面带胸有成竹的浅笑看了她一眼，表情明显一句话：我说什么来着？

不过看着她可怜兮兮的模样，索菲亚还是没忍心落井下石，于是她转移了话题：“好吧，既然你坚持，那就明天再说——都这么晚了，快休息吧，还是你原先住过的那间客房，被单在衣柜里。”

艾米莉亚跟木头人似的点了点头，接着失魂落魄跟幽灵一样飘进了自己的房间。

怎么办怎么办怎么办，她好像真的冤枉艾吉奥了，而且要命的是本来他好像终于对她有那么一点点的心意，被她这么一作他肯定又以为她是个不懂事的小鬼，她这是在亲手断送自己的爱情啊！

艾米莉亚先是坐下苦大仇深地揪着自己的头发纠结许久，然后又在床上滚了好几圈释放一下天人交战的心情，最后才勉强打起精神站起身走向衣柜去拿干净的床单，却没注意到随着她打开柜门隐藏在木头吱呀声中跟着开启一条缝的窗户。

等她抱着红色的被单往回走，顺便在心里吐槽索菲亚把她自己最不喜欢的被单给她睡——这颜色真让人闹心，一道高大的黑影已经无声无息欺到了艾米莉亚的身后，就在她抖开床单往上铺的时候，那人瞬间出手迅疾如闪电，一把拽过小姑娘就直接压倒在了床上。

时间仿佛静止，片刻后那条鲜红色的床单才缓缓落下，将两人笼罩在一片暧昧的绯色微光中，甚至连艾吉奥暗金色的眼睛都染上了一抹说不清道不明的红，他用鹰隼凝视猎物的眼神死死盯着近在咫尺的小姑娘，艾米莉亚甚至产生了一种自己要被生吞活剥的错觉。

但是这次她完全没有害怕，反而还产生了一丝雀跃的期待，她看见艾吉奥的嘴唇微微一动，似乎要说些什么，只是那架势怎么看怎么带着咬牙切齿的意味。

艾米莉亚也不明白自己怎么想的，大概是因为知道他开口肯定要教训她，小姑娘干脆就在那之前杜绝了挨骂的一切可能，她突然使劲把脑袋往起一抬，不知哪里来的勇气，直接把曾在梦里上演无数次的情景变成现实，吻上了他嘴唇那道浅淡的伤疤。

21.  
她的唇嫩嫩滑滑的，好像还沁着蜂蜜一样甜丝丝的味道，顿时就化解了他对她一声不吭就偷偷跑掉的不满。

意识到自己大约是获得了一个来自少女的甜蜜初吻的时候，艾吉奥的脑海中有那么一瞬如同晕眩般的恍惚，她半阖着的眼中充盈着仿佛要溢出来的爱意，乌黑的睫毛根根分明，轻轻颤抖着像振翅的蝴蝶，刺客导师竟然觉得自己撑在她身体两侧的手臂也随之颤了起来。

那股软绵的甜味好像要融化渗透到他的骨头缝里似的，他的心底忽然涌上一阵难以言说的酥麻感觉，连忙在险些撑不住自身重量压到她之前堪堪挽回颜面，他抱着艾米莉亚翻滚了半圈，从将她笼在身下改为让她趴在自己身上，唯一不变的是那双始终把小姑娘牢牢控制在怀里的手。

即使是翻身这么大的动作，男人都凭借了高超的技巧没让她的唇瓣与自己脱离，他闭了眼睛专心享受她青涩的探索，然后干等都等不到艾米莉亚的进一步主动。

艾吉奥睁开眼睛看了看，随即差点没憋住笑：他家小姑娘明显是太害羞了，这么半天都还停留在嘴唇相触的阶段，而且看她连仅是这样都耳朵红得要发亮，要是他再不做点什么，怕是凭她自己死活都迈不过第一道槛了。

其实艾米莉亚也并不真的是那种纯洁到不通人事的小白莲花，好歹没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，但是到了真正实施的时候，她的脑袋里就只剩下了一片空白，心里只有一个念头：我亲他了我亲他了我亲他了……

重点是自己竟然没被推开，甚至艾吉奥还是一副随她高兴的纵容态度，艾米莉亚觉得天上掉馅饼大概也就是这样了，而且这馅饼还不是一般的大，直接把她砸了个七荤八素。

这样多重惊喜之下，她能维持自己不激动到晕过去就不错了，哪里还管得上别的，就只顾着傻乎乎地盯着近在咫尺她那朝思暮想了不只两三天的人看。

这一看就看个没完没了，终于把艾吉奥的耐心给消磨殆尽了，小姑娘还沉浸在狂喜之中不能自拔，冷不丁被一只大手扣住后脑勺，她再次从刺客导师的眼底看见了那种猎鹰般幽幽的光芒，随即毫无防备的唇齿被一个柔软灵活的东西撬开，直接缠上了她的舌尖。

“唔、唔！”

被突然剥夺主动权惊吓到了艾米莉亚，前一刻还是细水长流，下一刻就变成了狂风骤雨，她在没有准备之下片刻就被弄得丢盔弃甲，只能像狼口下的小动物似的被迫掠夺着呼吸，直到艾吉奥稍微发泄了一些被她之前蜻蜓点水挑起的火苗，这才大发慈悲放缓了攻势给她喘息的机会。

艾米莉亚用了好几秒的时间才清醒过来，虽然早知道二人在这方面的差距就像刚出新手村的lv.1勇者和叱咤风云的大魔王一样，但她也是个不肯轻易服输的倔脾气，而且毕竟年纪小学什么都快，大略回想一下刚才惨败的局面从中吸取了经验，勇者小姑娘又再次鼓起勇气向魔王发起了挑战。

然而这次艾吉奥却没让她得逞，他一侧头就让这个吻落在了嘴角旁边，然后抱起小姑娘坐直身体，他笑着指了指敞开的窗户。

emmm，也就是经验丰富的老司机这会儿还能记得换地方继续这种事，像艾米莉亚这种愣头青早就忘了自己还在别人家客房里，经他提醒才反应过来，立刻脸爆红撑着他肩膀拉开距离，想了想又怎么不甘心，于是把艾吉奥的衣领往下拉了拉露出脖子，凑过去一口留下个牙印。

艾吉奥没料到她突然这一出，疼的下意识吸了口气，接着才发现她咬的是跟她脖子上那道伤口同一位置，他只能在心里苦笑一声，把到嘴边的抱怨咽了回去。

小姑娘对此似乎理所当然，还扒着他衣服左右看了半天，最后满意点点头，说：“嗯，先盖个章，免得以后不认账。”

艾吉奥：“……”

看着他古怪的神情，艾米莉亚有点慌了：“呃……我是不是咬太狠了，很疼吗？对不起啊，没控制住……”

说着，她又贴过来埋首在他颈间，把软乎乎湿润润的小舌头伸出来，在那个牙印上充满讨好地舔了舔。

有些时候无心的撩拨比刻意的勾引更让人克制不住，艾吉奥不敢让她再乱动，急忙抱起小姑娘从窗口跃了出去。

艾米莉亚乖巧地缩在他的怀里，听着两侧的冷风呼啸而过，她忽然想起了自己第一次见到艾吉奥的情景，与现在意外地相似极了。刺客导师大概也意识到了这一点，他低头在小姑娘闪闪发亮的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影，对她露出一个温柔到极点的笑。

他们顺着之前被艾米莉亚撬掉而大敞的窗户进了房间，艾吉奥反手把小姑娘困在窗沿旁边，继续着刚才没能尽兴的事情——而且他收到了小姑娘红着脸生涩地反应，她学东西很快，就这么一会儿功夫，就已经从只能被动承受到试探着回应他，不过也就反抗了那么一小下而已，结局还是被对方的丰富经验弄得毫无还手之力，勇者二度惨败。

她的小手不安分地在他身上摸摸索索，探到衣袋里的时候忽然碰到了纸张的边角，艾米莉亚迷迷糊糊间就把它给拽了出来，一看竟然是她藏起来又消失的那张通缉令。

艾吉奥自然注意到她的分心，低头就看见那张古旧的羊皮纸，这种时候他只觉得那上边自己年轻的时候的大头像是无比的碍眼，于是加强攻势强迫小姑娘把注意放回他这个真人身上而不是一张破纸，同时趁她不备夺下通缉令，挥手就丢出了窗外。

“——喂喂！”

没想到这下艾米莉亚不干了，立刻使出浑身解数从他的亲吻下逃脱，跟条泥鳅一样扭身探到窗外，眼睁睁看着羊皮纸被风刮了老远，回身气呼呼瞪着他：“为什么要扔了它！”

艾吉奥哭笑不得：“我都在这里了，还要一张画像做什么？”

小姑娘跺脚不依：“那也不行！那是我的东西！赔我！”

刺客导师很无奈，他把头探出窗外看了一眼，然而那张通缉令早就被风吹的不知道去了哪里，只能连哄带骗敷衍说：“明天我去街上给你撕一摞回来，这样好不好？”

“不要！君士坦丁堡版本的我刚来第一天就收集过了！那可是三十多年前的佛罗伦萨绝版，比威尼斯和罗马的都——”

小姑娘气势汹汹叉着腰喊到一半，才后知后觉因为说漏嘴而捂住嘴巴。

艾吉奥看着她，忽然意味不明地笑了：“哦。”

连他自己都没注意到，原来他的通缉令都出了这么多的版本了，而且看艾米莉亚的样子好像集齐一套就能召唤神龙似的……话说她在哪还藏了威尼斯和罗马的，连他都没找到？

艾米莉亚已经无法想象等这个人发现那块肩甲的内侧还别着好几个羊皮纸叠成的四四方方小方块时，他会是什么样的表情，她只看见艾吉奥垂头不语，似乎是思考了很久的样子，才开口说：

“那很抱歉，恐怕我也没办法帮你找回来了……”

小姑娘刚要接话，他冷不丁又来了一句：

“既然这样，那就送一个画上的本人给你吧——不知道可爱的艾米莉亚，愿不愿意接受这份赔礼呢？”

艾米莉亚：“……”

她懵逼了。

面对男人笑吟吟看着她的金色眼睛，以及他越来越靠近的身躯，艾米莉亚亲身体验过，才终于知道了为什么会有那么多的女性对他如此痴迷。

又一次迷失在细细密密亲吻之下的前一刻，小姑娘的内心在哭泣。妈蛋，这家伙为！什！么！这！么！会！撩！啊！

22.  
当两个人已经双双倒在床上的时候，艾吉奥低头看着脸上如同红霞满天的小姑娘，他忍不住又开口逗她：

“怎么了，艾米莉亚，为什么不说话？还是说，你对这个赔偿不满意，准备拿去换五万佛罗林？嗯？”

这个“嗯？”的尾音微微上翘，将男人低沉醇厚如酒酿的性感嗓音发挥到了极致，听得艾米莉亚脸红心跳，过了好半天才低声嗫嚅着说：“……换你个大头鬼啊，都到手了哪还有放走的道理，才不送你回去继续祸国殃民呢……”

艾吉奥差点笑出声来，祸国殃民，小家伙这个词用的真妙。

他把艾米莉亚困在自己双臂之间，带着极尽柔情的目光将她从头到尾，连一根头发丝都不剩深深烙印在心里。小姑娘迎着他努力压抑欲望的视线，大致也猜到了即将会发生什么，她羞得连脖子根都漫上一层淡淡的粉红，却努力克制着身体的本能不让它蜷缩起来。

他是真的没有想到，自己多年前无意间救活的一颗种子，竟然在他看不见的时候已经悄悄长大，而且还开出了如此美丽的花朵。

那朵小花儿还历经千辛万苦来到了他面前，终于在他眼前竭尽全力怒放盛开。

现在，就等着他亲手将她采摘下来了。

艾米莉亚把脖子挺得笔直，颈间优美的线条衬着其上缠绕几圈的绷带，有种脆弱又妖异的美感。而刺客导师也不负期待，俯身就吻上了那片细腻光滑的肌肤，一边感受着小姑娘在身下极力克制又掩饰不住的颤抖，一边在在她小巧精致的锁骨上留下暧昧的痕迹。

实际上，如果不是艾米莉亚，艾吉奥曾经觉得自己一辈子都不会对这种类型的女性出手——没办法，谁让她们看上去的确没有那些热情似火的女人懂得情趣，想必在床上也更是如此。

可等真吃到嘴里，他才领悟到了小白兔的妙处——她都不用什么勾引的手段，光是那副青涩战栗的模样就足以挑起男人内心最大的征服欲，甚至是更深层更阴暗的部分：想占有她、弄坏她，看她哭泣崩溃的样子……

好在他不是什么刚刚开荤的愣头青，才没被小姑娘这幅任人索求的样子激得脑袋一热失去控制，他理智尚存小心掌握着自己的举动，用双手和唇舌品尝她努力放松自己又克制不住丝丝战栗，那散发着少女体香的妙曼身体。

果然，她还是在害怕。

艾吉奥从小姑娘细小的反应中获取到了这个信息，尽管艾米莉亚看起来很想就在今夜把自己献出去，但他并不打算让小家伙在硬忍着心底惧意的情况下粗暴地夺走她的初夜——他不希望她在这方面上被留下任何的阴影，他的小姑娘应该是被温柔呵护的，他坚信自己有足够的耐心来引导她，只有细心的浇灌才能长出最甜美的果实。

男人修长的手指沿着那双细白的长腿轻轻游移，从膝盖悄悄探到大腿内侧，在那处常年见不到光而柔嫩到仿佛吹弹可破的肌肤上充满暗示地抚过，当他碰到隔着一层薄薄布料温热又柔软的嫩肉时，艾米莉亚突然惊叫一声，大腿“啪”一下子合拢起来，把他的手给死死夹住了。

“啊、啊……对不起，我、我控制不住就……”

刺客导师用一根手指压在她唇上，同时被困住的那只手灵活一动，隔着内裤按了按那里微微隆起的两片软肉，就成功阻绝了小姑娘磕磕绊绊的解释，艾米莉亚被突如其来的刺激弄得一颤，发出一声幼猫般细微的呻吟，然后伸出手死死捂住了自己的嘴巴。

对于她企图把自己声音遏制在源头的举动，艾吉奥用空着的手轻轻握住她的手腕，拇指放在掌心安抚地打圈磨蹭着以分散艾米莉亚的注意力，在小姑娘的耳边用吟唱情歌般飘忽的声音低沉呢喃：

“艾米莉亚，乖……放松。”

“你完全不需要忍耐，闭上眼睛，专心享受就好……”

“如果觉得舒服了，可以发出声音来，让我听到……好吗？”

那是她最爱的人，用着魔咒一般蛊惑人心的语调在耳畔低语，艾米莉亚望着那双昏暗中依然明亮的金色眼睛，几乎是愣愣地点了点头，随即又很快回过神，脸颊红得像要滴血。

但她已经没有那么多分心的时间，带着热度突然碰到阴蒂的指尖已经让艾米莉亚立刻下意识闭上眼睛，失去视觉带来的触觉反馈更为清晰，她能清楚感觉到那枚小小的肉粒是如何被两只手指夹在中间忽重忽轻地揉搓，另外的指头还坏心眼地有一下没一下拨弄着下面两片薄薄的贝肉，熟练的手法哪里是小姑娘这种新手能抵抗的，随着动作整个人都喘息着颤抖不止，几次想要靠咬住自己的手来克制，却又想起艾吉奥的话，就只能在他手中发出一声声连自己都觉得羞耻的低吟，看着好像被欺负的可怜兮兮的，连眼角都出现了泪花。

“呜……唔、嗯……”

艾吉奥始终观察着小姑娘的模样，其实都不用听声音，从她跟发情小母猫似的一边撒娇一边呜咽的反应，他就知道她现在是快乐的，而且还有正被他撩拨挑逗的地方，随着时间推移而从一开始的干涩慢慢沁出丝丝水液，沾湿了他的手指。

可惜了，摸着看着都不能吃，至少现在不能。

看着眼前这幅秀色可餐的画面，艾吉奥忽然有点后悔自己刚才做出的决定。

为了让初出茅庐的小家伙早点尝到甜头，也为了让自己早点从这场煎熬中解脱——天知道他都憋成什么样了，再这么下去他都不知道自己还能忍几分钟，艾吉奥手中加快速度，不顾艾米莉亚骤然拔高的呻吟，小姑娘明显受不了这么突然的刺激，顿时连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

她开始挣扎，但是在这种情况下根本提不起劲，小手想要伸过去阻挡一下，结果反而被警告惩罚似的在小巧柔软的胸脯上咬了一口，犬齿贴着充血的乳首压下去的同时，那股始终游走在四肢百骸中的热流也像终于突破了峡口一般，瞬间爆发。

艾米莉亚脑中有片刻的茫然，畅快淋漓之后，也抽走了她全身的力气。

她喘息着缓了一会儿，接着一睁眼就看到艾吉奥眼底带笑，仿佛是在看无比有趣事物一样的目光，小姑娘愣了几秒，然后只觉得全身的血液轰地一下冲上了脑袋。

“啊啊，我、我……你……这……”

她结巴了半天，都没能说出个所以然来，最后只能跟鸵鸟一样把自己缩起来拽过被子挡脸，艾吉奥不得不又废了点力气才把她从被窝里刨出来，艾米莉亚似乎过了好半天才找回自己的声音，又羞又难为情地说道：“刚才我看起来一定糟糕透了……”

说矜持肯定不矜持，没见她后来叫得都跟什么似的，可要论起热辣也沾不上边，艾吉奥肯定不会喜欢这种半调子，她好失败啊呜呜呜……

唔，如果这个“糟糕”指的是色情那种方面，那确实是很糟糕了。

艾吉奥的心思有点飘远，结果等他回过神，就再次看见了小姑娘盛满水汽的泪眼。

……这怎么又哭了？？

他最怕的就是她这个小哭包的模样，连忙仔细回想自己哪里不对惹到了她，恍然大悟后哭笑不得，只得赶紧赶在小姑娘开始掉金豆子之前，拿出他最擅长也是最流氓的手段：二话不说，先亲上去再说。至于问题的答案，早就用行动证明了。

等把艾米莉亚终于哄的云里雾里迷迷糊糊快睡着的时候，艾吉奥才松了一口气，重新审视这个让他憋一肚子火半点爽快没捞到，还竟然一点气也生不起来的小冤家。

唉，她一定是上天派来收他的吧。

24.  
艾米莉亚到现在都觉得这一切简直像在做梦。

不敢相信，她真的泡到艾吉奥了……

早上醒来的时候，她还半天没敢睁开眼睛，就怕昨晚那甜蜜的一夜全是她臆想出来的幻觉，直到察觉到被子和床单在皮肤上磨蹭的触感——emmmm，她好像没有裸睡的习惯来着……

这时候，小姑娘感觉到自己的肩膀突然被从旁伸来的一条手臂揽了过去，耳边也响起了男人低沉带着笑意的嗓音：

“早上好，Tesoro（甜心）。”

艾米莉亚腾地瞪大眼睛，睁眼就看见艾吉奥近在眼前的脸，她还没能从美梦成真的飘飘然中回到现实，艾吉奥看她发愣的模样，若有所思地说：

“唔，好像我们可爱的艾米莉亚还想再多睡一会儿……不过在那之前，愿意先给我一个早安吻吗？”

“……”

艾米莉亚：……OAO

刺客导师等了半天，结果看着小姑娘还是呆呆地盯着他，只能暗笑着摇摇头，主动探身取走了属于他的甜头。

这一亲顿时惊醒了艾米莉亚，她触电般慢半拍捂着自己的嘴发出一声惊呼，然后一把掀开被子，手直接就冲着大腿狠狠掐了下去——

“呜——疼！”

她这一系列反应把艾吉奥给弄懵了，小姑娘眼里噙着泪花，嘴角却往上扬起，半是惊喜半是颤抖地说：“太好了，真的不是梦啊……”

艾吉奥正在心疼地揉着她腿上那块掐红的皮肤，一听见这句话第一反应是好笑，往深了一想又有些压抑：她昨晚刚开始的时候连声音都不敢发出，现在甚至还要确认这是不是做梦，他的小姑娘在他身边这是多没有安全感，才会这么的小心翼翼？

且不说佛罗伦萨老色鬼这边如何暗自下定决心从此以后一定好好疼她，艾米莉亚却已经快乐得像气球一样膨胀着飘到了天上，仿佛有无数个挥着雪白翅膀的小天使在围绕她唱歌。

爱情的滋味总是让人沉迷其中，而艾米莉亚明显是幸运的，初恋就是这样一个如此充满魅力又不失绅士风度的男人，而且年龄摆在那里，艾吉奥完全能照顾到她的一切，他会用自己的成熟阅历来包容小姑娘性格里尚未被时间磨去的锋芒和棱角，艾米莉亚也在尽自己的努力，在他面前小心收起幼豹般的爪牙。

正因为明白这段感情是有多难得不易，甚至可以说是奇迹般的存在，所以他们比寻常的伴侣更加相互理解和珍惜。

当然，时间还在不紧不慢地向前，艾吉奥仍然在外奔波于与圣殿骑士的斗争和有关苏丹继承人的暗潮汹涌，艾米莉亚则自觉接起了处理杂务的担子，每日都在那些由艾吉奥投资过的商铺和刺客联络点间东奔西走。

运气好的时候，他们会在赶路中在房顶上遇见，彼此心照不宣相视一笑，再各自去往自己的目的地。

又或者，有时候艾吉奥正在与敌人周旋，十字弩箭枝和炸弹都用完了，只能面对面地硬碰硬，这时突然一颗烟雾弹从天而降，砰地一声炸开满天烟尘，刺客导师也愣了一下，接着立即开启鹰眼趁着敌人视线受阻挨个击杀，在横尸满地中，他抬头看向最近的屋檐，正好看见小姑娘冲他调皮地吐舌头，然后一转身跑掉了。

还有些时候，艾米莉亚跟当地的地痞流氓起了冲突，其实大多数情况下她都是不怂的，骚扰她的家伙打趴了就是，不巧的是偏偏那次让巡逻的守卫撞了个正着。

艾米莉亚在后边十几个士兵的追赶下一路狂奔，那些混蛋一点也不怜香惜玉，她几次想爬上房顶都叫他们用石块打了下来，被砸中的地方始终隐隐作痛，小姑娘满头大汗努力拨开人群试图逃跑，她都做好了大不了跳海躲避追捕的准备，却在路过一条阴暗的小道时，冷不防从里面伸出一只手，一把将她揪了进去。

“呜——”

艾米莉亚被突如其来吓了一跳，嘴刚张开就被一只手死死捂住，然后整个人都撞进了一个结实的怀抱。小姑娘忽然嗅到非常熟悉的气息，于是也不挣扎了，乖乖地一声不吭躲在刺客导师的臂弯里，借由他一身灰黑跟暗处融为一体的保护色挡住自己，不让卫兵发现。

等那些士兵彻底走远了，两个人同时出了一口气，艾米莉亚故意做出一副害怕的样子，揪着艾吉奥的衣服装可怜求哄，刺客导师无奈地低头看着她，伸手摸了摸艾米莉亚的头，然后在小姑娘心满意足的星星眼中毫无征兆将她推到墙边，在往边两步就是熙熙攘攘的街道旁吻了她。

艾米莉亚的眼睛蓦地睁大，接着又顺从地慢慢闭上，伸着小舌头乖巧地回应他，二人呼吸交错，难舍难分。外面大街上人潮拥挤，阴暗的小巷内情愫弥漫。

渐渐的，她也习惯了半夜在房间睡着觉，忽然床的一侧塌陷下去一块，接着自己就被搂过去贴着另一个温热身躯的情况。

从刚开始被抱住就僵硬不已，到后来连眼睛都不愿意睁开，只觉得触手有滑腻的感觉，就哼哼唧唧地推搡他：“唔……你先去洗澡……”

艾吉奥郁闷地看着直接撇开他打着滚躲向床另一头的小姑娘，真是越养要求越多了。

不过他并不甘心就这么被抛下，于是又凑过去，用他最拿手的哄骗语气问了一句：“一起？”

“…嗯…………嗯？”

艾米莉亚睡的迷迷糊糊，下意识就应了一声，随即才反应过来不对，可已经来不及了。

艾吉奥骗得了“允许”，几乎是一秒把她从床上抱起来就要走，艾米莉亚被这一下折腾的睡意全无，扯着嗓子就嚎开了：

“喂！我没有——我早就洗过了不要洗第二次！放我下去啊啊！臭流氓！老色鬼！”

然而某人雷打不动，反而还在听见了小姑娘冠给自己的称号时露出了“承蒙夸奖”的表情，艾米莉亚挣扎了好久终于放弃，最后一动不动跟条咸鱼一样被扛走了。

25.  
在独身踏上卡帕多奇亚的土地后，艾吉奥都尚未能从心头的阴霾中恢复过来。不久之前，他还刚刚经历了一场恶战，从被封锁的金角湾突破重重防线到达了尤瑟夫为他联络的快船上，这才得以离开君士坦丁堡。

时间再往前倒，他在苏莱曼的请求之下，伪装成近卫队成员接近塔里克，并成功刺杀了他——他曾以为这会是对抗圣殿骑士中一个重要的里程碑，然而事实恰恰相反，谁想到那个近卫队长会是圣殿骑士的敌人，苏莱曼的年轻自负让他自己付出了代价，从此永远地失去了一个本可以是同盟的强大助力。

不过，塔里克虽然蒙受冤死，但在临终之前还是为他们指明了方向，于是就有了刺客导师的这一趟追杀之旅。

他和近卫队长留下的间谍会了面，在那个宏伟壮观的地下城市之中，不幸的是那个密探女孩的进展也不太乐观，她的同伴被抓了起来，为了得到她的配合，艾吉奥先前往地牢救另一个密探，可也不知道苏丹的密探机构是真没人了还是怎地，这个女孩一出牢门看见遍地尸体就火冒三丈，完全不顾先跟同伴会和哪怕是与艾吉奥先交换情报，直接喊着要报仇一溜烟就没了影。

艾吉奥只能万般无奈追了上去，这时候就心里特别想念他那听话的小姑娘。

当然，艾米莉亚绝不可能会在这里，他从开始刺杀近卫队长的行动后就都没有告诉她，包括不告而别离开君士坦丁堡，小家伙只怕这会儿还在刺客基地里生闷气呢，也不知道尤瑟夫能不能哄好。

他不敢把艾米莉亚带到这么危险的地方来，他也想到小姑娘那细腻敏感的小心思会多想，只怕当成自己把她抛弃了，于是艾吉奥在深夜临走时把身上的马西亚夫之钥都悄悄压在了枕头底下，为的就是让艾米莉亚明白：乖乖等着，他一定会回来接她的。

营救了剩下的苏丹探子之后，艾吉奥从他们的口中得知他们带来的火枪都是故障的残次品，但里面的火药都是货真价实的，刺客导师听闻后将计就计，找到贮存火药的地方干净利落一把火点了过去，然后在地下城镇的混乱中趁机接近君士坦丁十一世，开始了最后的刺杀。

在追击的路途中，不断的有惊慌失措的人民从他身边跑过，烧焦东西和鲜血的腥味充斥着整个空间，但艾吉奥只能强迫自己将全部注意力放在逃跑的曼纽尔身上。有受伤的人倒在地上微弱地求救，他充耳不闻，有失去亲人的幼童在废墟里大哭，他一咬牙硬生生跑过。

战争就是这么残酷，以牺牲小部分人换取大部分利益已经是极其便宜的代价，他想要杀曼纽尔以肃清君士坦丁堡，那么这些牺牲都是必须的。

不管是对是错，一切都不重要了……快点结束吧……

这是艾吉奥这辈子第一次因为刺客的使命而受到良心上如此之大的自我谴责，他现在非常想念艾米莉亚，想念她把小手放在他脸侧时柔软的触感，想念她发间甜丝丝的香味……

他只希望赶快从这个是非之地脱身，然后回到君士坦丁堡去，大概只有那个小家伙才能抚去他心头的阴霾。

说起来，为什么他今天会这么频繁地想起艾米莉亚，而且还总有种莫名的焦躁，难道她也遇到了什么麻烦？按理说不会的啊，明明让尤瑟夫照看着她了……

艾吉奥从面前的尸体上拿到了最后一片钥匙，他勉强压下心头隐约的不安，站直身体眯眼望着从大雾中缓缓现身的一艘船，以及上面那个并不陌生的人——苏莱曼的叔叔，艾哈迈德。

啊，他就知道事情没这么轻松就能结束。

本以为打败了boss，转头又来一个更大的boss，这种事前半生遇的不能再多了，艾吉奥忽然产生了一种“果然如此“的感觉，他不耐烦地让袖剑出鞘的声音打断对方的废话，然而艾哈迈德却摊着手后退了一步，满面假笑说道：

“放轻松，艾吉奥，我可不是来跟你打架的，我们还是谈谈马西亚夫钥匙的事情吧。”

艾吉奥眉头一跳，他刚要表示什么都不知道，准备装傻充愣到底，却在对方从属下手中的袋子里拿出几样金色盘状物的瞬间面无血色。

艾哈迈德摆弄着那几片钥匙，状似很无奈地叹了口气：“都是因为我那个侄子，开个展会也总是让些奇奇怪怪的人混进去，什么吟游诗人贵族小姐的，作为叔父当然要关心他的安全……”

“可也不知道为什么，我刚派人要抓那个小丫头，苏莱曼竟然也立刻派了人去阻止，我还当是这小子开窍了就收回了命令，但还是好奇，能把苏莱曼迷住的女孩到底是何方神圣，就忍不住调查了一下，这一调查嘛……”

“原来，哪里是苏莱曼被迷住了，分明是……”

他拉长语调，不怀好意的眼神落在艾吉奥身上，然后状似痛惜地唉声叹道：“那可真是只爪子尖利的小野猫，折了我比想象中多不少的人手才逮住她——唉，其实我也不愿意虐待俘虏的，谁让她反抗的那么厉害……真是可惜，没能让你亲耳听一听，那小东西是怎么发出黄莺一样悦耳的惨叫——”

………

艾吉奥已经什么都听不见了，他浑身的血液都在随着艾哈迈德一张嘴的开开合合而逐渐冰冷了下去，随即却不得不因为对方的话而再次清醒过来，仿佛过了一个世纪那么久的时间，艾哈迈德的声音才恍恍惚惚传入他的耳朵。

“……啊，不过我可以保证，目前小东西还是活着的，之后嘛……就看你的配合程度了，这决定了我会把她完整地、还是分成几次还给你。走着瞧吧，伟大的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷先生。”


	4. （四）

26.  
正如艾吉奥所猜到的，艾米莉亚第二天早上醒来发现人没了的时候，刚开始差点就把房顶掀了。

“屎大颗，导师他……总之你先听我说——”

“不，你什么都不用说了，去他妈的万物皆虚，果然还是洞察老头比较适合我。”

休息室里有几个闲着的刺客小弟在看热闹，只见艾米莉亚面无表情大步朝房间走去，尤瑟夫就跟个苦逼的老妈子似的跟在后面，然后被彭地一下关在门外，要不是他躲得快，这会儿鼻子都扁了。

“……看什么看，去去。”他哄苍蝇一样把那几个在墙边探头探脑的小刺客赶走，随即只听房间里传出一声惊呼，艾米莉亚拿着个兜子火急火燎冲到他面前：

“卧槽，尤瑟夫！他怎么把这么重要的东西给落下了，快帮我联系艘船，现在追还来不来得及啊！”

尤瑟夫被她抓住衣服一顿狂摇，他的早饭差点被晃出来：“不是的——艾米莉亚，你冷静点，放手……”

他总算从小姑娘的魔爪下挣脱，才松了口气，解释说：“那就是艾吉奥留给你保管的，他没有扔下你，只是离开一段时间办点事而已。”

“……哦，是这样啊。”

艾米莉亚低着头摆弄了一会儿袋子里那些闪闪发光的钥匙盘，才若有所思嗯了一声，过了不久又说：“你能帮我一个忙吗？”

尤瑟夫拽拽领子，满不放在心上就点头答应：“当然没问题，导师就是这么告诉我的，你有什么要求尽管提就好了。”

“那太好了，给我点钱吧！”

尤瑟夫的脸僵了一下，不过还是很镇定地问：“你要多少？”

艾米莉亚掂了掂手里的袋子：“也没多少，跟这个差不多重的黄金就够了。”

尤瑟夫：“……”

几个刚才偷偷摸摸围观的新手刺客还在那里，他们就看见之前还是尤瑟夫追着艾米莉亚到处跑，这才过了不大一会儿竟然就反了过来，小姑娘跟要饭似的兜着个袋子跟在他屁股后面，尤瑟夫抱着头落荒而逃之后，艾米莉亚又看见了吃瓜的他们几个，于是眼睛一亮蹿了过去。

“同志们，支持一下工作吧！”

刺客们：“……”

在艾米莉亚把兄弟会以尤瑟夫为首众人的私房钱死皮赖脸搜刮的差不多之后，再加上她自己攒下的零花钱，小姑娘带着一堆民脂民膏去了趟银行钻进了铁匠铺，最后抱着四个沉甸甸的金饼做贼似的溜回了家。

就在她开始啃着羽毛笔，拿马西亚夫之钥照着上边的花纹慢慢描画的时候，外边包括尤瑟夫的一众刺客都在无比期待艾吉奥的回归：才一天这小祖宗就把他们的钱包给掏了个底朝天，再过段时间还不得把房子都拆了？！导师你快回来啊啊啊——！

不过，让他们松了一口气的是，第二天艾米莉亚就不再留在据点里折磨人了，小姑娘一大早就带着一块金子到索菲亚的书店串门打发时间，跟她一边唠嗑一边拿雕刻小刀跟那块金盘磨洋工。

就这么近十天时间过去了，其实之前每天尤瑟夫都有派人暗中保护艾米莉亚，顺带汇报她的行踪，忽然有一日小姑娘却主动找到了他，先前那阵大出血破财的心痛还让尤瑟夫暗自肝颤，一看见她就下意识发怵。

“呃，屎大颗，什么事？”

艾米莉亚看着他那副明明想转身就逃却不得不站在原地的模样，差点噗嗤笑出来，她用探究的目光从他的脸转移到腰间的钱袋，看见尤瑟夫没忍住打了个哆嗦，小姑娘才在他胆战心惊的目光中慢悠悠拿出一个袋子，放在他手上。

尤瑟夫看见那个袋子的时候就已经面如金纸，直到到他手里了，才掂量掂量发现里边有东西，打开一看，八个马西亚夫之钥。

他睁大眼睛，一开始还不可置信地掏出一个，随后就发现其中一半明显跟自身发出幽幽光芒的真钥匙不同，有四个盘子则是用纯金打造的，不过因为颜色相近花纹相同，一打眼看过去竟也发现不出哪里不妥。

尤瑟夫也不傻，看见这些东西就明白了艾米莉亚是什么意思：“屎大颗，原来你……”

他有点不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，为自己之前对小姑娘不好的猜测而感到惭愧。艾米莉亚却并不在意，摆了摆手接着说：“现在最主要的问题是，是你拿真货还是我拿真货，或者干脆一人一半，这样就算万一谁栽了，也不至于被一网打尽。”

尤瑟夫怀着对她的羞愧之情，当即毫不犹豫说：“不，还是我拿真的吧！”

艾米莉亚心里更推崇的其实还是第二种方案，可看他这么坚持也只能妥协。而尤瑟夫想的是哪怕真有圣殿骑士来抢东西，拿着真钥匙的自己吸引力必然更大，能让艾米莉亚面对的危险几率降低一些。

然而，真到了事发那天却事与愿违，当他带领刺客们匆匆赶到，情报中艾米莉亚遭遇袭击的地点早已经人去楼空，四处遍布的残破瓦片与随处可见的鲜红血迹触目惊心。

尤瑟夫脑中顿时嗡的一声，过了老半天才反应过来至少还有个好消息，他保住了真钥匙。

——可那又有什么用！等艾吉奥回来了他还不是得少层皮！

他忍着头疼指挥刺客小弟们分散开勘察现场寻找线索，同时心里替艾米莉亚捏了把汗。

屎大颗、小祖宗，你可……千万千万撑住，千万千万不能死啊！

27.  
时间回到艾米莉亚遭到围捕之前，那时候她正在以前总跟艾吉奥一起来的饭馆吃面，由于并不是饭点，整个店里目前也就她一个人，连店主都给她上齐了菜之后就回去打瞌睡了，整个屋子里除了小姑娘吸溜面条的细响之外，基本上没有其他声音。

嗯……基本上。

艾米莉亚已经往敞开一条缝的窗户外看了好几次，终于在那边又一次没忍住发出了咽口水声音时，忽然开口说道：“嘿，别看了，进来一起吃？”

“……”

窗外寂静了片刻，半晌后从门口走进个低着头的少年刺客，特别不好意思地慢吞吞坐在她对面，却迟迟不肯碰食物。

这小伙子年轻极了，一看就是刚入兄弟会的新手，感觉可能比艾米莉亚还要小一两岁，于是小姑娘乐了：“你是尤瑟夫派来的吧，叫什么名字？”

“……丹尼尔。”小刺客看起来并不怎么想回答，但估计因为尤瑟夫的关系，他没办法无视艾米莉亚的问话，就只能带着点怨气忿忿回答。

“哦，丹尼尔是吧。”

艾米莉亚笑眯眯的也不生气，她很理解，毕竟在他们这些不知详情的人眼里，自己和艾吉奥的关系肯定就是“哪里来的小浪蹄子恬不知耻勾引我们伟大的导师”，虽然一直以来艾吉奥将她保护的很好，从来不让这些负面风言风语传到她的耳朵里，可艾米莉亚又不是傻子，怎可能真的一无所知。

实际上，她不太在意别人的看法，小姑娘觉得闲着也是闲着，再加上兄弟会大多数人乃至以前的艾吉奥都拿她当小孩哄，现在好不容易冒出个比她还嫩的，不趁机好好逗一逗简直对不起自己。

“丹尼尔，你今年多大了？”

“丹尼尔，你到兄弟会多久了啊？”

“丹尼尔，你怎么都不吃啊，不喜欢吗？”

小刺客的拳头随着她一声声催命而越攥越紧，就在艾米莉亚以为它已经要控制不住往她脸上挥的时候，丹尼尔霍地站起：“我、我还是去外边呆着吧！”

艾米莉亚都快笑疯了，偏偏脸上不得不维持着镇定，她无辜地眨眨眼，脚貌似不经意一踢就把凳子踹过去挡住了他的路：“哎别走啊，怎么了嘛，你这样我都不知道该怎么办好了……要不我问问尤瑟夫？”

“不可以！”

丹尼尔的眼神顿时犀利地射向她，然而仔细观察就能发现他看着强硬，实际却透着一丝心虚：暗中保护让被保护者发现了踪迹本身就够挫的了，更别说还让尤瑟夫知道，怕是要先挨一顿训再被同僚们笑掉大牙，他无论如何也不想落到如此下场。

然后他忽然意识到自己正在求人，于是态度不得不放软了下来：“你不要告诉尤瑟夫，关于我们见过面这件事……行吗？”

艾米莉亚用纯洁不解的目光望着他：“为什么呀？”

丹尼尔：“……”

就算他是新手，那也是要面子的，尤其还有身为男性在漂亮妹子面前的本能，因为怕丢人这种理由……让他怎么说得出口。

艾米莉亚耸了耸肩：“你看，你又不说话，我之前问了你那么多问题你也都不回答，肯定是有什么问题吧，果然我还是应该跟尤瑟夫说说……”

“……十、十七！”

小姑娘笑着眯眼：“嗯？”

年轻刺客的脸涨红了：“我……我回答你还不行吗，我十七岁，一个月前加入兄弟会，刚才没吃东西的原因是……你没给我餐具啊！”

艾米莉亚听到他最后一句愣了，半晌才忽然冒出一声：“………扑哧！”

“有、有什么好笑的！”丹尼尔炸毛了，艾米莉亚不得不赶紧收起笑声才不让这个年轻的小鬼气得掉头就跑，小姑娘笑吟吟递给他干净餐具，心里却想着别的事情。

说起来，好像艾吉奥开始走上刺客之路也是十七岁诶……那个时候他也有这么可爱的吗！光是想想都要萌炸了！

丹尼尔被来自对面热切的视线弄的头皮发麻，心说导师什么都好，偏偏眼神不咋地，竟然喜欢这种身材跟搓衣板似的脾气还奇怪的女人……

“丹尼尔，你是不是刚才在想‘艾吉奥是不是眼睛瞎掉了会喜欢我这样的女人’？”

丹尼尔：—！

艾米莉亚：“下次再冲别人翻白眼，记得隐蔽点。”

丹尼尔：“……”

“其实，我自己都蛮惊讶的，他怎么会接受我呢……”艾米莉亚叹了口气，接着若有所思摸了摸自己的脸，“果然还是因为长得好看的缘故吧。”

丹尼尔：“……”从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人。

他挑了一叉子面条，正要往嘴里送，小姑娘却突然伸手拦住了他：“等等，你有没有听到什么声音？”

——没有！你TM又要干什么！

丹尼尔都快要骂人了，心说你就是诚心不让我安生，艾米莉亚已经站起来往外走去，他也只能苦逼兮兮看了一眼盘子跟着出去，却真的看见不远处有几名士兵在攻击一位男子，他忍不住多看了艾米莉亚一眼：虽然有点不服气，但不得不承认这个女人还挺敏锐的……

艾米莉亚朝那边一抬下巴：“看，新出炉的刺客小弟。”

丹尼尔一愣，然后一把揪住小姑娘的袖子，喊道：“喂，你疯了！我们只有两个人！”

“艾吉奥的话，一个人都可以。”艾米莉亚反而跟看神经病一样看着他，“松手啊，再拖下去小弟都要凉了！”

——那是导师啊！跟普通人能一样吗？！

丹尼尔心里在咆哮，可小姑娘已经趁其不备一把甩开他的手，毫不犹豫就朝战圈冲了过去，他也只能跟着飞奔出去，想要在她送死之前将她拉回来。

艾米莉亚这时已经扑到了一名士兵眼前，只见她手一挥袖中灰影一闪，一块不知她什么时候藏起来的大板砖就朝着对方面门而去，结结实实砸了个开门红。

其余士兵哗然，丹尼尔脑壳都要炸了，赶紧拔出袖剑挡在小姑娘面前，他咬牙费力地挡下来自对面的剑刃攻击，可双拳难敌四手，就在他专注于防御前方时，同时侧面也有敌人提刀砍来。

丹尼尔闭上眼睛以为他今天注定是完蛋了，可又不知道是谁在他腰间踢了一脚，那力道来自后方，他猝不及防挨了这一下失去平衡，身体前倾的同时正巧把袖剑刺进了前方士兵的腹部。

他尚惊魂未定，可还没完，这时候又有谁揪着他的领子向后拉去，他就这么糊里糊涂地躲过了侧面的袭击，接着余光里看见一道小小的黑影从身边掠过，艾米莉亚迎着之前偷袭他的士兵冲过去，临到面前又突然矮身伏地，紧贴着地面一个滑铲从士兵的双腿之间溜了过去，同时狠狠地在他膝盖上割了一刀，又顺手甩出一把匕首，稳稳地钉在另一个士兵的肩膀上。

几乎是一眨眼的功夫，已经有三个敌人失去了战斗能力，剩下的两个见势不好转头就逃，小姑娘也没有追的意思，她把已经惊掉了下巴的丹尼尔撇在一边，迈着大步走向被围攻的男人，对方彬彬有礼地朝她鞠了个躬。

“谢谢你们的帮助。”

艾米莉亚摇头笑而不语，朝他伸出一只手。

男人莫名其妙看着她，小姑娘等了半天没回应，有点着急地又往前伸了伸。

艾米莉亚大声清了清嗓子：“罗马……不对，那个，君士坦丁堡的解放开始了！”

男人：？？？？

丹尼尔：“……”

艾米莉亚还在那里想方设法地疯狂暗示“这位朋友兄弟会了解一下”，丹尼尔终于不忍直视地把她拽到一边，被救的男人还在憨乎乎地问：“没什么事的话我可以先走了吗，我老婆还在家做饭等我呢，啊，要不二位一起到我家吃个饭？”

丹尼尔一把扒拉掉艾米莉亚一边小声叫唤“小弟小弟”，一边贼心不死往男人那边伸的咸猪手，他赶紧堆起尴尬的笑容把对方打发走，再回头安顿身边这个大麻烦。

艾米莉亚都快哭了：“妈的，煮熟的鸭子飞了……怎么跟艾吉奥的一点都不一样啊！收个小弟这么难！”

大概是人格魅力的锅……

丹尼尔在心里这么想着，当然，他没敢说出来。

28.  
丹尼尔在刚接到命令时，一开始他不仅没有拿据说是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷心尖上的女孩当回事，甚至还怎么瞅艾米莉亚都不顺眼，对尤瑟夫这种“大材小用”的做法忿忿不平，他好歹也是堂堂兄弟会准转正刺客一名，怎么能天天跟踪人家小姑娘逛街呢？

然而现在，他终于明白自己错的有多离谱，他明明早该想到，能把导师拿下的怎么可能只是寻常的天真少女，他曾自以为隐蔽地一边跟踪艾米莉亚一边吐槽她，谁知道人家早就发现了他，只是懒得管而已。

虽然收小弟作战失败了，但通过这茬丹尼尔又对艾米莉亚的实力产生了全新的认知，至少他现在再也不敢轻视她了。

不仅如此，随着艾米莉亚示意他不用再远远跟着她，直接一起走就好之后，丹尼尔陪着小姑娘东逛西晃了半天，对她的印象也渐渐好转了起来。

由于是新晋的成员，他在据点以前并没有遇见过艾米莉亚，只能从其他人的交谈中得知这个传说中艾吉奥小情人的存在，他还以为会是个刁蛮任性不识好歹的小公主，可真正接触下来才发现她不仅不是如此，反而脑瓜精明的很，脾气也远没有丹尼尔脑补中的一点就炸。

再加上那张融合了东西两方特色别具韵味的脸蛋，明明是古灵精怪的性格，却顶着小白花般柔弱美丽的外表；明明来自以开放浪漫著称的意大利南部，却对所有被她吸引的异性投来的目光置之不理，目不斜视地走过。多种矛盾同时体现在她的身上，却很奇怪地显得十分和谐。

而且听说，最初还是她主动追的导师？

丹尼尔终于在脑袋里捋清前因后果，他暗叹了一声怪不得，要是有这么一个小美人爱慕着他，别说三个月，三天他肯定就沦陷了，也就是导师心性坚定才撑了那么久，不过话说回来，同样也只有导师那么厉害的人，才会让人家甚至不顾鸿沟一般的年龄差距，无论如何也要和他在一起的吧……

在这个他本以为是花瓶实际并不是的女孩闲聊时教了他一些武器保养的要点和战斗诀窍之后，丹尼尔就下定了以艾吉奥·奥迪托雷为目标努力奋斗的决心。

于是，他在街上走在艾米莉亚身后，在小姑娘突然停住脚步的时候，丹尼尔这次一点牢骚都没有了。

“怎么了？”

艾米莉亚的眉毛皱了起来，表情前所未见的凝重，然而已经不用她解释了，丹尼尔这时候也发现了前方隔着重重人群盯着他们的士兵，随即拨开人群开始朝这边过来，目标明显就是他身边的艾米莉亚。

他下意识往前一步把小姑娘挡在后面，结果艾米莉亚揪着他的领子就往反方向跑，两个人在拥挤的人群里穿梭，丹尼尔忽然听见小姑娘压低声音：“人多，不能打，我试试能不能甩开他们，你回去让尤瑟夫来救，走！”

说着，她把他猛地往另一堆人中间一推，自己回头看了一眼，就蹭蹭跑远了。

果然，那些人就是冲着她去的，他们连站在原地的丹尼尔都没看一眼，领头的那个就打了个手势指挥士兵们追了上去，丹尼尔看这架势也不敢再耽误，转身也刺溜钻进阴暗的角落。

其实尤瑟夫早猜到这种情况给他预备了紧急联系的渠道，艾米莉亚却不知道这些，丹尼尔环顾四周确定没有跟踪后蹿上房顶，找了个最近的高点燃放掉信号。

按理说，他的任务到这里就已经结束了，尤瑟夫也并没有让他要豁出性命去保护艾米莉亚，他完全可以自己躲起来等尤瑟夫领人去救人，可这个初出茅庐的少年刚刚还被她挑起一腔热血，现在要他置身事外，他怎么可能放心得下？

于是，丹尼尔从俯瞰点下来之后，他毫不犹豫地朝着艾米莉亚离开的方向迈出脚步，跟了上去。

……

“——啊！”

随着一间废弃民居的房门被蛮力踢开的同时，艾米莉亚从大片的烟尘与木头碎片里滚了出来，在几个士兵持刃冲向她之前突然大叫一声：“好汉饶命，我有话要说！”

几人愕然了一瞬，忍不住后头去看领队的意思，小姑娘在顺着他们目光找到队长之后咳嗽着爬起来，指着他说：“这位大哥，打个商量，我想用一件东西换我的命，您看看行不？”

卫兵队长神情古怪地看着她皱起眉毛，艾米莉亚说完立刻从怀里掏出一片马西亚夫之钥，就看见对方的眼睛一下子瞪大了。

看着对方眼中意外之喜的光芒，而且没再下令让小兵更逼近一步，于是艾米莉亚悄悄松了口气，接着动之以情晓之以理：

“其实大家都也挺不容易的，如果我能的话也不想当刺客啊，天天东跑西颠朝不保夕的，工资少的可怜上司如同吸血鬼，简直了，这是人过的日子吗，还是俗话说的好，刺客累，刺客苦，刺客都是二百五……”

“停。”队长咧嘴打断她的话，“但你可不是一般的刺客啊，艾米莉亚·里奇小姐，作为刺客导师的小情人，在外边这样诋毁也不怕他会伤心？”

竟然连艾吉奥和她的关系都知道，怕是真的来者不善，艾米莉亚内心咯噔一声，表面却不屑地翻了个白眼：“卧槽，他伤不伤心关我屁事，不就是为了混口饭吃，老娘只走肾不走心的。”

一群士兵顿时爆发出不怀好意的哄笑，明显经过这一遭之后他们对艾米莉亚的敌意减少了不少，有几个甚至已经放下了兵器，面带淫笑地交头接耳。

艾米莉亚咬紧牙根，忽视掉偶尔飘进她耳朵里的话语。

“啧，漂亮归漂亮，可看着跟个小孩似的，刺客的口味都这么变态的吗？”

以及：

“嘻嘻，大概这小婊子每天晚上都需要那个死老头的疼爱吧～”

艾米莉亚：“……”——疼爱nmb哦，跟大名鼎鼎处处留情的佛罗伦萨老色鬼谈了那么久恋爱，结果到现在她还是个处，说出去谁信。

不管她现在有多想跳起来大骂草泥马，可最终还是咳嗽一声，叉腰冷笑道：“既然你都知道了，咱们就敞开天窗说亮话，我别的没什么可求，就这一次放了我，我觉得拿钥匙去领赏的分量肯定要比艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的床伴重多了，您觉得呢？”

“不错是不错，可我为什么不可以选择同时用一把钥匙和一个活人一起呢？”

艾米莉亚无辜地眨眨眼：“当然是因为，如果你放了我的话，我还会告诉你其余三把钥匙的藏匿地点啊。”

这可真是一个重磅炸弹，本来君士坦丁堡的圣殿骑士跟没头苍蝇似的到处挖洞，都快要把地下给挖空了也就找到那么一把，剩下的全叫那个该死的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷给一找一个准，永远抢先在他们前面，你说气人不气人。

要是能将全部钥匙带回去，那简直是加薪升职走上人生顶峰迎娶白富美不是梦，队长表示他真的心动了那么一下，可转眼又想起了艾哈迈德只要人别的什么也不要的死命令，他只能叹了口气，在心里与自己的美梦挥泪告别。

“很抱歉，艾米莉亚小姐，正如你所说，大家都有不容易的地方，所以还得请你跟我们走一趟。”

操，她都提出这么诱人的条件，居然谈崩了？艾米莉亚心头顿时一群草泥马呼啸而过，面上却只能维持着微笑：“哦，那可真是太可惜了，那么我只能带着我的诚意去跟你们的上司谈了。”

不，没关系，还不算满盘皆输，路上还会有逃跑的机会，而且不管这些人的上边那位是谁，只要是甜不辣就肯定拒绝不了钥匙的诱惑，她还有办法的……

虽然在心里这么安慰了一下自己，实际上小姑娘早就肠子都悔青了，她就不该一时冲动想要神不知鬼不觉用假钥匙瞒天过海就作死，谁能想到这个人竟然会这么直？！

现在她说打也打不过逃也逃不掉，更没借口再拖延到尤瑟夫支援的时候，真正的叫天天不应叫地地不灵，虽然艾米莉亚摸爬滚打了这么多年，可她在外闯荡一直是都给自己留有后路的，可以说除了小时候差点被轮奸的那次之外，她几乎是第一次遇到这种入虎口的境地。

她七岁那年陷入险境，就是那个身穿红白刺客袍的男人将她救下，而如今她即将落入圣殿骑士之手，他却早已身在千里之外，是无论如何都不可能赶来的了。

到底还只是个年轻的少女，当意识到自己可能面临的事情是什么的时候，小姑娘还是难过得鼻头一酸，咬住嘴唇才没在敌人面前露出弱势的模样。

艾吉奥……

艾米莉亚深吸一口气，尽力在脑中想着那个男人望着她时温柔的笑容，接着她忽然发现自己竟然不再发抖了，甚至还镇定自若地走到队长跟前，还主动伸出手让对方绑上，然后笑着说：“好啊，那就走吧。”

“——谁都别想带走她！”

“！”

艾米莉亚大喜过望，立刻抬起头朝声音的方向望去，就看见丹尼尔昂首挺胸拦在一群人面前，身后跟着………………

艾米莉亚：？？？

卧槽没了？尤瑟夫呢？其他刺客小弟呢？

她这一脸懵逼，队长回头看了一眼就不耐烦地啧了一声，挥手就让几个重甲兵去收拾了那个小刺客。

丹尼尔只是个初出茅庐的新手，连武器装备都仅仅是最基础的配备，如何能同时对抗三个人高马大的重甲兵，才没过一会儿身上就挂了彩，被打倒注定是迟早的事。

队长拽着艾米莉亚的绳索牵她要离开，小姑娘眼睁睁看着丹尼尔身上接连出现的血痕，突然一咬牙袖中银光乍现，在一秒内割断绳索的同时骤然跳起，趁着队长还没反应过来的时候一击结果了他的生命。

没想到吧！老子也有袖剑！

多亏艾吉奥引领的高调风骚潮流，几乎所有刺客都把臂甲都戴在衣服外面，让这些人根本没想到还会有把袖剑藏在衣袖里的刺客，不然早在她刚才投降的时候就被收缴了，那才是真的完犊子。

其余士兵顿时哗然，却同时也激怒了他们，艾米莉亚根本顾不上其他，跟只灵敏的小豹子一样从人群的空隙间穿过，又一个背刺解决了掉差点杀了丹尼尔的重甲兵，然后就地一滚闪避到他身边，两人背靠背凝神对敌。

小姑娘用余光往周围一瞄，顿时不知道该哭还是该笑，建筑的出口被重重士兵包围着，除非他们会穿墙才有可能逃出生天，不然就是背水一战，至死方休。

艾米莉亚在来到君士坦丁堡以前一直是孤身一人，她也不是没想过和人并肩作战，可幻想的对象也是艾吉奥克劳迪娅他们，绝对不是这种冲动头脑发热爱送人头的小屁孩啊啊啊！！

但是，丹尼尔也不傻，他怎么不知道独身前来营救的自己八成是死路一条，也就是这份心意才让艾米莉亚当机立断宁为玉碎不为瓦全也要拼上一拼，如果能的话，她还要亲自告诉尤瑟夫，全兄弟会最根正苗红的下一代，她替他找到了……

袖剑在被围攻的战斗中使用难度太大，小姑娘握着抢来的剑的手已经挥砍到脱力颤抖，丹尼尔的状态也只会更糟。

当两人终于被逼到角落，艾米莉亚最后吸了一口气，幽幽地说了句：

“小子，要是这次还能活着出去，给我记住了，你他妈欠老子一条命啊。”

“放你的屁，那这么算你也欠我的。”

丹尼尔浑身浴血还不忘嘴硬，绝境让这个看着清秀斯文的少年都爆了粗口，随即两人同时意识到现在的争辩有多讽刺，于是同时苦笑出声，共同面对黑压压令人绝望的敌群。

29.  
艾米莉亚在浑身上下没有一处不疼的折磨中醒来，就发现自己被绑着高高地吊着天花板上在半空中晃晃悠悠，支撑了整个身体重量的两只手腕疼的几乎有被扯断的感觉。

她忍住剧痛颤抖着吐了口带血味的浊气，自己是如何耗尽体力到被抓住的回忆渐渐回到了脑子里，至于丹尼尔不是目标并没有被带走，而是被粗暴地丢到了街边，生死不明。

再然后，大约是发现她醒了，绑着她的绳子忽然松了松，然后缓慢向下降去，直到将她放落在正下方一张椅子上，而小姑娘也看见了站在她眼前的人。

“早安，艾米莉亚小姐。”

能暂且不用被吊着，艾米莉亚抓紧一切时间努力恢复精神，嘴上也配合着对方开始扯皮：“哦，早安，不过我怎么觉得看你有点眼熟？”

没等对方开口，她又甩甩脑袋，自顾自说了下去：“啊，是了，你应该是苏莱曼王子的叔叔……”

男人的眼中稍稍闪过一丝惊讶，不过还是假惺惺地一弯腰，摊手说：“能被您记住，实在荣幸。”

“嗯，不用客气，我想想你叫什么来着……哈利波特？”

男人：“……艾哈迈德，谢谢。”

“随便。”艾米莉亚翻了个白眼，“艾哈波特先生，你听着，我不知道是什么原因让你这么大费周章只为抓我一个没有存在感的小角色，不过既然事情已经发生了，我也不会让你没有收获就放我的，我知道那些马西亚夫钥匙的下落，如果你愿意，咱们其实可以不必是敌人。”

艾哈迈德微微一笑，夸张地摇了摇头，不甚赞同地说：“何必这么妄自菲薄，艾米莉亚小姐，整个君士坦丁堡的人都知道你可是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的心头肉，我哪里还用亲自去找，只要放出消息，迟早会让那个刺客带着钥匙亲手送到我的面前。”

他想了想，又补充一句：“还有，重复一遍，我的名字是艾哈迈德。”

“你怕不是个傻子吧，哈利迈德。”

小姑娘跟看智障似的望着他，嗤笑一声说道：“心头肉是什么，我怎么不这么认为，你让人骗了吧，佛罗伦萨老色鬼的名号听过没？那可是艾吉奥啊，拿我换什么东西你简直是想多了，就算你杀了我，他那像我这样的小情人可能还有一百来个，不嫌累慢慢抓哦。”

她毫不留情面地嘲笑：“加油，看等你凑齐了一百零八个小情人之后，他愿不愿意拿钥匙来跟你换啊哈哈哈！”

艾哈迈德：“……”

连周围的卫兵都在拿“我们老大好像个白痴”的目光看他，他甚至有那么一瞬间都觉得自己可能真是个傻子，紧接着才意识到自己被这个小家伙给耍了，顿时怒上心头，冷笑着说：

“艾米莉亚小姐还真是跟传闻中一样的伶牙俐齿，要不是在你昏迷时从你身上搜出了这些东西，还真的就差点被你骗了呢。”

艾哈迈德拍了拍手，有卫兵举着托盘上前，里面四个金色的钥匙整整齐齐码成一排，他带着胜利的笑容拿起它们细细把玩，艾米莉亚就直勾勾地看着他。

直到艾哈迈德终于被她看的发毛了：“艾米莉亚小姐，怎么了，难道是伤心的说不出话了？”

艾米莉亚欲言又止：“……没有，就是想问，应该不是你亲手搜出来的吧。”

艾哈迈德不解皱起眉，她点了点头，继续说：“嗯……它们在我靴筒里待得挺久了，可能稍稍有点味道，您可千万别介意啊。”

艾哈迈德：“……”

他顿时用杀死人的眼神盯着端钥匙上来的卫兵，连对方用托盘的行为都被当成了对自己的戏弄，那小兵不明所以被瞪得直缩脖，接着一溜烟逃出了门外。

艾哈迈德深深吸了几口气，才没让自己在更多的部下面前失态，接着她露出一个扭曲的狞笑：“艾米莉亚小姐，不知道你自己有没有意识到，现在五片马西亚夫钥匙都已经落到了我们圣殿骑士的手里，而你已经没有利用价值了。”

艾米莉亚一言不发。

怎么可能不知道，从一开始她就最清楚自己落到这里会是怎样的下场。

不过，看着艾哈迈德得意的神情，再想想他手里那几个钥匙其实都是仿制品的事实，她心里就也涌上一股恶劣的快意，甚至都压过了面对死亡的恐惧。正巧这时候有另一个士兵走进屋子，对艾哈迈德一阵耳语，她本来就有一点点读唇的能力，稍稍看出几个字句，再加上艾哈迈德骤变了脸色就明白过来怎么回事了，她顿时爆发出一阵大笑：

“哈哈哈哈傻了吧！艾吉奥早就去杀你们的盟友了，第五片钥匙还是刺客的！蠢货，你永远都别想集齐它们，这辈子都别想！”

“死女人给我闭嘴！”

艾哈迈德终于爆发，他大步上前一脚踹倒了椅子，艾米莉亚重重的摔在地上咳出一口血，结果还是在贱兮兮地笑。

“呃，不知道您的意思，其实我们可以……”

有个士兵忽然小心翼翼来到他旁边，指了指地上的艾米莉亚，然后别有深意地搓了搓手说：“您知道的，对付女人最简单的方法就是……”

“——就是你妈啊！还想把这个地方弄到多脏才高兴！”

然而艾哈迈德整个人已经炸毛了，艾米莉亚倒下时喷出的血溅在他干净的鞋子上，况且刚才还被卫兵气到过的他明显是迁怒，固然让手下侮辱艾米莉亚是个践踏她和艾吉奥的最好办法，可现在并不想让任何一个人高兴的他立刻拒绝了这个白白便宜了士兵们的主意。

“把她给我吊起来，然后所有人都滚出去！立刻！”

虽然可能过不一会儿他就会后悔，可那个时候艾哈迈德已经身在离开金角湾的船上了。

某种程度讲，如果他抓来的是别的人大概不会受这么多皮肉之苦，因为一般人都没艾米莉亚的嘴贱，可也就是因为她的嘴炮气炸了艾哈迈德，同时也让她恰巧地避免了一场悲剧。

从他走后，艾米莉亚悬着的一口气瞬间松懈下来，她昏昏沉沉地在黑暗的屋子里不知度过多少时间，偶尔隔段时间会有士兵来把她放下灌点食物和水，顺便占点便宜，但因为艾哈迈德出发前的大怒，无论是哪次也就顶多摸两下，从未对她造成什么无可挽回的伤害。

不过即便只是这样，艾米莉亚也是什么都不知道的，她从第三天就发起了高烧，浑身的伤口也跟着发炎肿胀，她病的越重那些士兵就更不会碰她，后来连喂水都嫌弃不敢近身，没有食物又只会让她更加虚弱，如此恶性循环。

她已经不知道自己是用什么力量撑着才没咽气，等到某一日艾哈迈德终于想起来她这个人，派人把她提溜出来，艾米莉亚才久违地见到了天空。

士兵搬运她的动作一点也不能用温柔来形容，路上的时候她又昏过去好几次，再睁开眼睛的时候却意外地见到了那个一直让她在黑暗中心心念念的人。

虽然离得很远，但她觉得艾吉奥肯定也看见了她，就见刺客导师拿着一个金色的盘状物往艾哈迈德那一丢，对方接着看了看，然后露出了满意的笑容。

艾吉奥怒吼：“放了她！”

艾哈迈德则不紧不慢懒洋洋回过神，朝高塔上的士兵远远挥了挥手。

刺客导师悬着的心还来不及放下，就在下一刻骤然紧缩——他没看见艾哈迈德在打手势时露出的恶意笑容，就只见高塔上的士兵并没有放开对艾米莉亚的桎梏，反而一把将她推了下去！

“不！艾米莉亚——！不——！！！”

艾米莉亚能听见他带着绝望的嘶吼，可明显还是耳边几乎能震破鼓膜的风声更大，她双手被束缚完全不能在半途抓住石块，只能尽力在半空中调整姿势让后背靠近墙壁，接着狠狠咬着牙让脚猛地踩在一处凸出的墙棱上，下落产生的巨力让她腿疼的眼前一黑，膝盖处甚至产生了清脆的响声。

但这一下阻挡并未能完全抵去她坠落的趋势，稍稍停顿了片刻后又再次向下滑，艾米莉亚摸到那道棱就死命抓紧，不顾指尖传来一阵尖锐的疼痛——大概是指甲崩裂了几个，最后竟然硬是在后背朝墙的情况下生生卡在了半空中。

“撑住，我马上就来！”

艾吉奥刚才的心脏差点都停了，他用尽全力以此生最快的速度沿高塔向上攀去，艾米莉亚也在拼了老命抓紧石棱，她的全身都在颤抖，哪里都疼的要死，残破的衣裳露出的手臂和小腿肚在刚才滑下时狠狠蹭掉一层皮，更别提那些因为用力而尽数崩裂的伤口——鲜红的血沿着石壁不停往下淌，甚至滴落到了艾吉奥的脸上。

艾吉奥刚开始还不知道从上边落下来的液体是怎么回事，直到偶然一滴砸在他的嘴唇上，唇齿间弥漫的血腥味顿时让他心中一颤，只能拼命向上爬去。

“乖……你做的很好了，现在松手吧，我会接住你的。”

其实都不用他说，艾米莉亚在发现他在让自己安全的范围内的那一刻就已经失去了知觉，艾吉奥看准方向纵身一跃抱住他家小姑娘软软的身子，接着在空中彭地打开降落伞。

在碰到艾米莉亚的瞬间，那种几乎已经不带活人温度的冰冷让他心痛到了极点，更不用说目所能及她身上几乎没有一块完好无损的皮肤，就这么落地间短短的功夫，他刺客服的前襟都早已被她的血浸透了。

“艾米莉亚，艾米莉亚……”

不，不应该是这样的，他的小姑娘应该是活蹦乱跳的，她会在他坐在书桌前的时候悄悄蒙住他的眼，会在清晨带着点腼腆却又大胆地钻进被窝叫醒他。她应该永远乖巧地跟在他身后，而不是……

而不是像现在这样，悄无声息地躺在他怀里，连呼吸都微弱到几乎探不到。

他曾经也看着克里斯缇娜饱受折磨死在他面前，难道过了这么多年，一切都没有变，他还是再次重蹈覆辙走上这条失去挚爱的路了吗。

不，甚至更糟，因为艾米莉亚的遭遇可以说完全拜他所赐，是他自私地将她留下却不能好好保护她，如果他真的为她着想就不应该拉她下这趟浑水，什么刺客什么圣殿骑士，他的小姑娘本应该无忧无虑快乐地活着，都是因为他……

要是她死了……

不……他不能这么想……

艾米莉亚，求求你，千万别……

30.  
天杀的。

这可真不是一般人能受得了的遭罪。

其实艾米莉亚曾经醒过来好几次，结果每次都又给那些可怕到几乎能摧毁意志的剧痛给生生再弄晕过去，还没来得及想要睁眼就再次坠入了黑暗。

可虽然如此，她还是隐约察觉有个人几乎从始至终都没有离开过她半步，在她被折磨的半梦半醒间一直握着她的手，在她疼的无法抑制时将她抱在怀里，尽力平息她的颤抖。

小姑娘当然知道那人是艾吉奥，不过她感动之余却总有点异样，如果艾米莉亚能开口的话，她很可能煞风景会问他一句：你都不用上厕所的吗？

而实际上是，艾米莉亚即使偶尔能恢复些许意识，可昏迷的时候那也是睡的真死，毕竟伤重的都几乎快要没命了，她这一遭下来没直接死了都是幸运之神眷顾，哪还能再要求别的。

因此，等小姑娘终于有力气睁开眼的时候，扭头第一眼就看见了躺在她身边的男人。

艾吉奥本来是闭着眼的，他的眼下有淡淡的青黑，明显长时间以来并没有睡过塌实的好觉，而且只听见小姑娘转头时头发跟枕套细微摩擦的声音，他就立即睁开了眼睛。

短短的一瞬间，他顿时愣住，那双金色的眼睛里从惊愕到狂喜的变化没有分毫遗漏倒映进了艾米莉亚的双眼。

小姑娘动了动嘴唇，牵动长久未使用的声带费力地吐出一声：

“咳、咳咳……艾、艾吉奥……”

在她发出嘶哑声音的时候，刺客导师接着也意识到了什么，脸上的惊喜又渐渐被痛惜取代，艾米莉亚咬牙忍疼从被窝里拿出一只被包的像猪蹄的手，颤颤巍巍地碰了碰他的脸。

“这位帅哥……你好像该剪剪胡子了。”

话音刚落，小姑娘又再度看到了艾吉奥眼中的风云涌动，最后归于一片死寂。

艾吉奥：“……”

艾米莉亚：“……怎么了。”

刺客导师静静地看着她，然后忽然叹了口气，却是从床头拿了杯水过来，轻柔地抬起艾米莉亚的头喂她小口喝下。

等小姑娘咂巴咂巴表示喝够了之后，他又一言不发下了床往门口走，艾米莉亚着急了：“艾吉奥！”

艾吉奥听见她喊才回身，面带无奈夹杂着无语再甚至还有那么一丁点委屈如此复杂的表情，站在门口应了一声“嗯”。

小姑娘想跟着追过去，却发现自己根本动弹不了，一掀被子才看见自己从膝盖以下都被厚厚包扎牢牢固定住的两只大萝卜似的腿，就只能躺在床上干着急：“你去哪啊，别走！”

艾吉奥半天没说话，在艾米莉亚甚至都以为他一声不吱直接走了的时候，才听见他深沉地说了一句：

“……去剃胡子。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

31.  
可以说自打艾米莉亚出生以来，她都从来没受到过这么好的待遇，哪怕是小时候父母都秉承着小孩子皮一点好养活的原则并不怎么太惯着她，小病小伤也是挨挨就过去了，哪里有现在这样床头二十四小时不间断的盛况……唔，也的确是她这辈子头一次受这么重的伤罢了。

且不说几乎没离开过的艾吉奥，还有天天派小弟来送东西的尤瑟夫，甚至在艾米莉亚终于拆掉了俩胳膊上的绷带那一天，她得到了由俩小刺客左右搀扶着，还拄着拐杖一瘸一拐丹尼尔的探望。

战友相见，艾米莉亚盯着他惨兮兮垂着一条绷带的伤腿，而丹尼尔看着她被包的像乌龟壳一样的俩膝盖，二人沉默半晌后，他突然爆发出一阵嘲笑：

“——啊哈哈哈哈哈瞧你那熊样！”

艾吉奥侧头幽幽看了他一眼，丹尼尔这才注意到床头的阴影里还坐着伟大的刺客导师，顿时脸都绿了：“导、导师好……”

艾吉奥看着他：“谁熊样？”

丹尼尔：“……我，我熊样！”

刺客导师满意地点了点头，艾米莉亚哭笑不得看着他竟然做出这种欺负小朋友的事情，忍不住悄悄揪了揪他的衣角。

等丹尼尔离开之后，艾米莉亚紧接着又想起一件事：

“对了艾吉奥，交出去的钥匙已经抢回来了吗？”

艾吉奥拿出一个袋子，里面五片钥匙静静散发着淡黄色光芒，轻描淡写地说：“你拿去仿造的钥匙被铁匠铺看中了，他们在你走后就又做了一个摆在店里当装饰，我就把那个买下来给他了，看样子艾哈迈德还挺喜欢的。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

她一瞬间竟不知道该说什么好，一晃神男人的脸就忽然近在咫尺，在她额头上印下一个吻。

“都是你的功劳啊，替所有人表达我们的谢意，我亲爱的艾米莉亚。”

小姑娘被这突如其来的赞赏给弄傻了，两只耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变成了粉红色，她干干巴巴地说：“不，不用谢，这都是我应该做的，是组织培养的好，感谢大家给我这次机会……”

她傻乎乎的模样逗笑了艾吉奥，艾米莉亚也发现自己的反应有点二缺，尴尬了半天才嘟嘴说：“哼，算了，反正又没有奖赏拿。”

“想要奖励？”

刺客导师挑起眉毛，迎着小姑娘意有所指的小眼神渐渐靠近她，仗着她不能动弹把小家伙困在臂弯里，看着她可爱的反应，明明脸红红害羞的要命，却还是主动伸手环到了他的脖子上。

身下纤细的腰肢在不安分地扭动，少女的目光带着欲拒还迎的勾引，无声无息挑起男人隐忍多时的欲念，艾吉奥吸了一口气，嗓音微哑道：“再等等，艾米莉亚，你的伤还没好……”

“嗯……”

小姑娘当然明白，她轻轻咬着嘴唇把脸埋到艾吉奥的胸前，小手在他肩膀上紧紧抱了一下后，接着飞速推离：

“好！决定了，我的奖励就是——我要正式加入兄弟会！”

小姑娘笑的阳光灿烂，对猝不及防被推开的艾吉奥飞了个吻，然后眨眨眼说：“而且要亲爱的导师大人亲自加封哦～”

艾吉奥：“……”小家伙学坏了，都会耍他玩了！

“……可以。”

刺客导师苦笑着摇了摇头，紧接着就看见艾米莉亚眼睛里光芒一闪，小姑娘突然腾地坐起来，二话不说“啾”地在他唇上亲了一下，接着在艾吉奥愕然的目光中在他耳边轻声道：

“这个我要，还有别的奖赏我也想要……总之都是等我腿伤好了之后嘛，嗯，你看着办。”

艾吉奥：“……”

哎哟小东西厉害了，还会勾引他了！

都被耍到这种地步，要是他还不做点什么，简直都愧对佛罗伦萨老色鬼的称号，当即推倒——当然是在不动她伤腿的情况下，然后在小姑娘骤然慌乱的惊叫中扯过被子给她裹好。

“不准闹了，好好休息。”

“……哦。”

等到艾米莉亚终于能下地走路的那天，小姑娘好不容易养回光滑的一身皮肉就多了个焦黑的新印记——在无名指上。

也是同一天，那个烙痕上同一位置又套上了一只宝石戒指，衬着艾米莉亚纤细的手异常赏心悦目——刺客导师对自己的眼光相当满意。

至于婚礼，果然还是回意大利举行吧，除了为克劳迪娅，艾吉奥其实也想看看那些曾以为他要独身到死的昔日同僚会是什么反应，毕竟曾经连他都以为要自己要注孤生了。

哦，说起同僚，从此以后就再也不是了，反正他已经把袖剑留在了阿泰尔的图书馆里，去他娘的刺客，自今往后爱咋咋地，这担子他挑了一辈子，这下可算彻底解放了。

……

后来听说克劳迪娅洗手不干开了家真正的妓院，天天收钱晒太阳养老，日子过的美滋滋。

再后来尤瑟夫也写信来说退休了，接班人是丹尼尔，之后这小鬼来意大利办事的时候带了一堆特产来看他，还跟他家小瓦伦蒂娜玩的特开心，弄的安德里亚都不高兴了——没办法，谁让他家的小子是个姐控来着。

当初艾吉奥觉得自己有了艾米莉亚就该知足，可大概是老天真的眷顾着他，也不知道是自己太给力还是他家小姑娘太给力，算算时间几乎是两人前往马西亚夫的路上时，瓦伦蒂娜就已经无声无息出现在艾米莉亚的肚子里了，而且还没完，过了两年之后，这又来一个。

而且他这一双儿女也是非常神奇：安德里亚继承了艾米莉亚的黑发黑眼，连那无辜如小鹿的眼神都像个八成，导致艾吉奥一边忧心重重要是他连身高都随他母亲可怎么办，一边又每次逼迫安德里亚多锻炼好长高时，在儿子跟艾米莉亚一模一样可怜兮兮泪光点点的求饶眼神中屡战屡败。

至于瓦伦蒂娜，小小年纪在佛罗伦萨的追求者就绕城三圈，样貌的话，用克劳迪娅的话来说就是“哦天哪，我还以为是艾吉奥返老还童还变了性别”。

还有小丫头早恋的事，从克劳迪娅到马基雅维利到尤瑟夫等等一众人“艾吉奥的女儿啊，那不奇怪”的谜之态度看，他是真的不想被调侃当年那些“光荣事迹”了，幸亏艾米莉亚脾气好不生气。

简直心力交瘁，他还是回去看看他的葡萄园吧，劳动最光荣。

上午折腾葡萄，下午折腾儿子闺女，晚上看情况再稍微折腾一下艾米莉亚，这就是刺客导师退休后忙碌而充实的幸福生活了。

【后续 邵云历险记】

邵云最近受到了惊吓。

她受命来到意大利寻找传说中的刺客导师——艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，好不容易在同伴几乎死伤殆尽的情况下打探到了导师的住处，却找不到人，只有两个自称艾吉奥儿子和女儿的小孩在那，而且……

看着那个黑发黑眼的男孩，邵云还在思考为啥艾吉奥导师的孩子会这么像中国人，接着就被另一个女孩口中吐出流利的母语给吓得一激灵：

“大姐姐，你的英语说的好糟糕，要不我们还是用中文交流吧。”

邵云：？？？！！

卧槽连教孩子都这么德智体美劳全面发展，精通多国语言啊不愧是导师！

“好吧……请问艾吉奥导师可在府中？在下寻他已久，有一事请教。”

瓦伦蒂娜：“……大姐姐，不瞒你说，虽然都是中文，可是不知道为啥你的这么怪怪的，我听不太懂哎。”

邵云很尴尬，自己因为在宫里长大的原因说话文邹邹成了习惯，可让她一下子直接掰成白话也有点为难，就在这时那个黑头发的男孩突然一言不发跑去了屋里，不久之后牵着一个女人一溜小跑回来了。

女人看到邵云的长相微微惊讶，然后再落到她脖子上的刺客标志和兜帽的衣衫时已经了然，她微微一笑，开口又是邵云最熟悉的语言：

“幸会，我叫艾米莉亚，是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的妻子，你是来找他的？他现在不在，我们先进屋等等吧。”

邵云有点脚步发飘地跟着女人走进屋里，一边悄悄打量着这位奥迪托雷夫人：她长及腰际的黑发柔顺垂在背后，看上去很年轻，三十多岁的样子，有着非常明显的东方人外貌，看见她，邵云就能理解为什么导师的儿子会是黑发黑眼了。

“抱歉，忘了自我介绍，我姓邵，单名云。”

艾米莉亚微笑着点头：“邵姑娘，或者我可以直接叫你名字吗？”

邵云觉得那叫一个通体舒畅：果然跟同胞交流就是舒坦，这一路上她受够了这群欧洲鬼佬的古怪发音！

于是她痛快答应：“夫人请便。”

艾米莉亚：“小云？阿云？云妹妹？”

邵云：“……”她开始后悔了，怎么办。

“话说云云啊，你的名字跟中国历史上一个有名的将军读起来很像哦。”

邵云稍稍思索，试探道：“夫人是说……三国时的赵子龙？”

艾米莉亚点头，接着又有些沮丧地叹了口气：“对啊，其实我一直都想去中国看看的，可惜没机会……”

“……夫人不是来自中国吗？”

“不是的，我是土生土长的意大利人，外貌遗传自东方血统的长辈，语言也是小时候学的。”

“原来如此。”邵云恍然，接着就看见奥迪托雷夫人眼睛发亮地看着她：

“云云，那个，我准备了几个给自己起的中文名字，你觉得我是叫西门吹雪还是叫东方不败呢？”

邵云：“……”

总算挨到艾吉奥回家的时候，一进门就看见自己老婆把一个小刺客堵在墙角的画面。

看到救星，邵云几乎都要飙泪着飞奔到了他身后：“导师！”

艾吉奥：“……Speak English”

邵云：？？？

她愣了一下，接着就顺理成章的以为这是导师对她的考验，急忙用磕磕绊绊的英文自我介绍了一遍。

艾吉奥听她名字的发音皱起眉：“Zhao？Shao ？Yong？”

“……”导师怎么连你也跟那些鬼佬犯一个毛病啊！

艾米莉亚终于忍不住插嘴：“那个，云云啊，他不会中文的……”

邵云：“……”

她真的，很脑阔痛。

（正文完）


	5. 番外 化猫记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （时间在E叔出发往卡帕多奇亚之前，俩人热恋期中，番外与正文无关，全员疯狂OOC）

这是一个普通的清晨，艾米莉亚被射在脸上的阳光照得慢慢醒来，她眯了眯晃得有点难受的眼睛，随着意识渐渐清醒，她才反应过来今天自己这是睡了一觉自然醒，居然没有老色鬼阻止她赖床，真是新奇。

小姑娘哼哼唧唧地伸懒腰翻了个身，手习惯性就往枕头的另一端摸过去，可她并没有碰到预料中稍微嫌扎手的胡茬——准确来说，她完全没有摸到艾吉奥的脸或者身体任何一处，反而一巴掌过去抓到了一根毛绒绒的东西，像是什么东西的尾巴。

艾米莉亚：……？

她疑惑地握尾巴捏了捏，然后就感觉到那根毛绒绒的条状物在她手里一阵颤抖，然后嗖地抽了出去。

卧槽，还是活的！什么东西在她床上待了这么久，她竟然都没发现！

艾米莉亚这下彻底精神了，一骨碌抱着被子朝反方向滚去，同时提起戒备向不明活物的方向看过去，结果冷不丁望见两只生着白色绒毛的耳朵，和一对金灿灿的竖瞳。

……猫？

小姑娘呆愣地望着那只猫不停摇晃的尾巴——它刚才还躺在过她的手心里，接着环顾四周：艾吉奥不在屋子里，看来是早就起床出门了，可奇怪的是他没有照例叫她起来，还留下一只猫……这算什么？给她的惊喜吗？

艾米莉亚重新打量起这只疑似艾吉奥送给她的“礼物”的猫：它的体型在猫里面应该算是很大的了，通体都覆盖着雪白的毛，四肢修长线条流畅结实，端坐在那的模样优雅极了，而且看起来就一定是捕猎好手。

而且最奇怪的是猫这种动物一般都不让陌生人碰，她刚才不小心捏了它的尾巴，这只猫竟然没挠她也没叫唤，就简简单单抽回自己的尾巴就算完事了，连一丁点避人的意思都没有。不但如此，它还迎着艾米莉亚探究怀疑的目光大大方方地回望了过去，金色的眼睛沉静如水，波澜不惊地倒映出她懵逼的脸。

然后，那只白猫忽然动了，它迈开优雅的步伐从床另一端悠悠走过来，到艾米莉亚面前后伸出一只爪子，小姑娘在一只猫面前当然不会设太多防备，就那么猝不及防地被猫爪勾走了身上的被单——没办法，自从跟某个流氓刺客导师确定关系之后，她就很少有能完整穿着衣服睡觉的时候。

按理说被动物看裸体应该没什么的，可艾米莉亚被白猫一盯竟莫名有种起鸡皮疙瘩的感觉，就见它又往前一步，刚刚拽掉被单的那只猫爪就顺势落在了她赤裸的胸前——是小心翼翼收起指甲的前提下。

白猫的肉垫没有想象中那么柔软Q弹，反而是略硬而粗糙的，就像艾吉奥的手一样，看着指节分明修长漂亮，但指腹和掌心都带着一层薄薄的的硬茧，触在身上的感觉……用艾米莉亚的话说，简直是光靠摸就能高潮啊……

不过现在，她已经因为被一只猫“非礼”的事实给彻底搞懵了，她光着身子坐在床上呆若木鸡，那只猫倒完全不拿自己当外人地用肉垫按了按她的胸脯，然后看小姑娘还是傻着没有反应，就顺便扒拉了一下上边的一颗小红果。

“啊啊啊——！！走开———！”

要说之前还没事，可那地方多敏感，艾米莉亚这才一个激灵回过神，一边拽过被子裹起自己一边挥舞手臂想要赶走它，可白猫完全不怕她，不动如山地巍然坐在原地，而且不知道是不是错觉，艾米莉亚仿佛在一只猫的眼睛里看见了一丝促狭的笑意。

“……”

她死死瞪着白猫那双令人既视感十足的金色眼睛良久，突然一秒福至心灵，羞愤欲绝怒喊：

“——艾吉奥！！！”

“你让我说什么好！突然变成这样了为什么不叫醒我！万一时间长变不回去了怎么办——你、你给我正经点！啊啊啊别舔了！走开！”

艾米莉亚在床上连滚带爬地躲避，白猫就开开心心地跟着她一会儿蹭蹭一会儿舔舔，看他的样子倒乐观的很一点也不担心变不回人去，可苦了小姑娘，猫的舌头那倒刺不是吃素的，她又是一身细皮嫩肉，几乎是舔在哪就一阵又痛又痒，还带着点酥麻，让人难以招架的羞耻。

明明她才是体型大的那一个，却被一只猫给逼得东躲西藏，眼看着那没有节操的色鬼猫似乎有尝试不可描述新式play的意向，艾米莉亚终于火了，一把抄起被单把他罩在下面，七手八脚地给裹成了粽子。

“……喵。”

层层被单里传出闷闷的一声，这还是艾吉奥莫名其妙变成猫之后艾米莉亚听见他第一次开口，虽然她不会猫语，但猜都猜得出什么意思。

艾米莉亚跳下床快速穿着衣服，同时对着床上那不断挣扎的团子哼了一声，说：“别想！没想到变回来办法之前，什么都不行！”

她穿完了衣服，回到床边抱起白猫就要出门去找尤瑟夫，谁知刚摸到门就一阵天旋地转，艾米莉亚眼睁睁抬头看着从她摔倒之后就突然变得遥不可及的门把手，一声悲愤交加的叫喊从她口中传出：

“喵——！！”

突如其来的变故，那团包着艾吉奥喵的被单就直接掉在了地上，倒没把白猫摔的怎么样，他很快仗着柔软的骨骼从缝隙里钻出来，然后到门口的一堆衣服里扒拉几下，最后心满意足叼起一只小黑猫的后颈跳回了床上。

比起艾吉奥一副听天由命乐观到底的态度，艾米莉亚都快疯了，她被大猫放在床上之后就拼命扑腾着四只小短腿要蹦下床，可作为人时感觉正好的床铺现在就毫无着力点，她在一堆被子上深一脚浅一脚一步一个跟头，好不容易到了床沿伸脑袋往下一看，可怎么也鼓不起勇气往下跳。

再看看旁边气定神闲饶有兴趣看着她的大白猫，艾米莉亚终于爆发了：

“喵嗷呜———！”

凭什么！凭什么啊！她是长得嫩一点可再怎么也是个成年人，都是变猫怎么人家就长得跟豹子似的，到了她这里就成了小猫崽子！还是腿都伸不直的那种！

黑色的小猫站在床边一边盯着下面叫唤一边炸毛，就见白猫抬起一爪压在小黑猫背上不让她往下跳，然后把鼻子凑到她跟前嗅了嗅，接着就开始舔她脑门上的绒毛。

黑喵：“……”

更加匪夷所思的是，她原本想躲开白猫的舌头，可刚被舔了一下就只觉得浑身上下舒服得不得了，就好像婴儿躺在摇篮里，整只猫都要飘飘然了。

等她反应过来的时候，发现自己竟不知怎么已经无师自通地发出了舒服的呼噜声，小黑猫顿时浑身一个激灵，连忙使劲晃晃脑袋让自己清醒，随即只觉得又羞又恼，嗷呜一声扑过去扒住了白猫的前腿，张嘴就咬。

可现在她只是只猫崽，幼小的牙齿和爪子对白猫连一丁点威胁都造不成，她气的张牙舞爪要往他身上蹿，大白猫察觉到她的意图，还主动趴下来让她爬，但就算如此，艾米莉亚还是没能成功爬到他的背上，她变成的猫实在太小了手短腿短，而且又舍不得用爪子勾他，努力了几次都顺着白猫油光水滑的皮毛滑下来，最后一次摔得四脚朝天，跟翻壳的乌龟似的半天起不来，还是艾吉奥喵出爪相助才翻过来的。

小黑猫觉得超委屈，干脆缩成一团不再动弹，可还是因为控制不住动物的身体而发出了细小的呜咽声，白猫用鼻子碰了她一下，接着在旁边一趴，用自己的身体侧躺着环住小猫，尾巴有一下没一下地摇晃着。

一大一小一黑一白，场景意外地十分和谐，艾米莉亚在温暖柔软的皮毛包裹下昏昏欲睡，加上幼猫体力消耗快容易疲倦，她连之前自己要干什么都给忘了，情不自禁在白猫的肚皮旁边打起了小呼噜。

艾吉奥始终一动不动守着他身边熟睡的小黑猫，时间在惬意中缓慢地流逝。

——直到一上午过去，左等右等哪都找不到人的尤瑟夫终于憋不住来敲门了。

“咳、咳！导师，你在吗？”

他梆梆砸了两下门，可也没有人来开，尤瑟夫摸了摸脑袋，怀疑地嘀咕：“奇怪了，别的地方都没有，连屎大颗都找不到了……他俩该不会真的还没起床吧……”

他敲门的声音惊醒了艾米莉亚，小黑猫听见终于有人来了，立刻扯开嗓子叫唤：

“喵嗷—！！”【别特么敲了赶紧踹开啊！】

尤瑟夫听见屋里有猫叫，顿时更加不解，砸门的动作不由停顿了一下，艾米莉亚怕他要走急忙叫的更响亮，倒是大白猫一声不吭下床到门口，短暂蓄力之后一跃而起，一猫爪扒开门闩。

门终于开了，尤瑟夫进屋第一反应赶紧环顾一圈，发现也没有人之后，才垂头丧气看向地上的白猫艾吉奥。

“……导师的屋子里怎么会有猫？”

他蹲下，疑惑地朝大猫的脊背伸出手想摸一下，被白猫一点面子都不给地躲开了，尤瑟夫尴尬地撇撇嘴，转眼又看见床上还有一只黑的，心想这个这么小，撸一把总没问题了，他站起来走到床边去碰小黑猫，可刚抬起手就见白影从眼前一闪而过，再眨眼那小黑猫已经不见了。

撸猫二次遭拒绝的尤瑟夫抬起头，嘴角有些抽搐地看着站在窗台上嘴里衔着小猫后颈，一边朝他竖起背毛以示威胁的大白猫。

“喂……至于吗，摸一下都不行？”

白猫仍然带着戒备，小心翼翼回到床上离他较远的一端才把小黑猫放下，尤瑟夫跟它对着瞪了好久，才一拍脑门：“哎呀，真是，我跟你一只猫较什么劲，你俩慢慢玩吧，我还得找人呢。”

他说着转身就朝门外走去，艾米莉亚着急了，顿时连滚带爬横跨整个床铺到他跟前，纵身一跃伸出爪子就吊在了尤瑟夫的衣服上，张嘴叫唤个没完：“喵！喵喵喵喵喵！”

“嘿，你这小家伙干什么啊！”

尤瑟夫都懵了，而那只一看就不好惹的社会白猫，这会儿不知怎么想的也来到了他身边，变着法儿在脚下绊着他的小腿不让他走，尤瑟夫好不容易把自己被抠出好几个眼的衣服拯救出来，揪着小猫的后颈拎起它，本来想趁机好好撸一撸，可在白猫压迫的眼神中还是把它放回了床上。

尤瑟夫忍不住忿忿嘟囔：“什么毛病，你们饿了自己抓老鼠去行不行，我还有正事呢！——尤其是你！比屎大颗缠导师的模样还粘人，给我撒手！”

他抖着胳膊想甩掉又勾住袖子的小黑猫，他说着话艾米莉亚就跟他对着嗷叫，尤瑟夫被烦的不胜其扰，只觉得这猫怎么会这么通人性，还会跟人吵架的，同时又看见站在地上表情深沉看着他们的白猫，联想起从今早就莫名消失的两个人，一个诡异的想法忽然在脑海中浮现。

尤瑟夫倒吸一口凉气，忽然对着拽住他袖子哭天抢地撒泼打滚的小黑猫说了一句：

“……艾米莉亚？”

他再看看有着金色眼睛一脸漠然的大白猫：

“……艾吉奥？”

“……”

两只猫都顿时僵硬了一下，白猫闭了闭眼睛，露出一个类似欣慰的表情，小黑猫则疯狂点头。

这些反应绝对不是普通猫能做出来的，尤瑟夫在确认了这件事的同时，也感到自己坚守了多年的三观传来一阵清脆的碎裂声。

啊啊啊啊为什么导师和屎大颗会变成猫了这下怎么办啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

可怜尤瑟夫一颗想撸猫已久的心，眼看着手感超赞的小黑猫竟然是艾吉奥家的小姑娘，这碰是肯定碰不得了，他冷静片刻之后，于是把目光转向了一身雪白的大猫。

“导师啊……”

他手还没伸出，白猫的尾巴瞬间竖了起来，如临大敌地后退几步，接着轻盈一跳勾住墙的缝隙直接蹿上了房梁。

尤瑟夫：“……”不给摸拉倒！过分了啊！

艾米莉亚趴在床上观看了全程，这会儿笑的肚皮朝上到处打滚，除了只能张嘴发出喵喵之外，简直跟个笑到肚子疼的人没有区别了。

“喵喵喵！”【哈哈哈你让他摸一下又能怎么样啦，这么小气！】

艾吉奥蹲在高处俯视他们，半晌过去才幽幽地喵了一声。

【要是我真的让他碰了，现在屋子里就会有三只猫了。】

艾米莉亚：“……”

小黑猫愣了几秒才明白过来他什么意思，接着就炸毛了。

“喵嗷！喵嗷——！”

【魂淡！我说我怎么也突然变成猫了！原来你早知道这东西会传染！太过分了！】

“喵……”【我很抱歉，艾米莉亚，但实在是所有人都听不懂我在说什么的感觉太糟糕了。况且在你变化之前，我也真的不知道会传染这件事。】

尤瑟夫一脸懵逼来回看着两只猫交流，尤其是小黑猫一副都要炸了毛气呼呼的模样，他犹豫着对她说：“那个，屎大颗……”

艾米莉亚听见他的呼唤，转过头来眼珠一转，突然蹭地跳到了他的胳膊上顺着往上爬，一路爬一路用自己的猫毛蹭，再幸灾乐祸地朝白猫叫唤着：“喵！”

【好啊，既然你担心没人听得懂，那就干脆多来几个伙伴不就好了，出来吧！尤瑟夫喵！】

“喵。”【如果你再不从他身上下去，我也不保证过会儿会发生什么。还有，你再怎么样也不会再传染了，具有这个能力的只有第一只猫而已。】

即使猫叫听在耳朵里没有真人时那么具有威慑力，可艾米莉亚还是浑身一僵，正在这琢磨这个“发生什么”的“什么”会不会是她想象中的那个“什么”，尤瑟夫就算听不懂猫语，但他从两只猫的反应看都猜得出他俩肯定是吵架了，他下意识都起了一身白毛汗，只怕殃及池鱼牵连自己，连忙揪着小黑猫的后颈把它放下去。

“咳，艾米莉亚，你乖一点，不要闹，那个……话说你是不是饿了？我这就去给你们弄点吃的，等我回来啊。”

说着，他飞也似的逃出了房门还不忘顺手关上，艾吉奥这时也从梁上跳了下来，彭地落在床上几步站定，然后一爪pia唧把小黑猫给按住了。

“——呜喵！”【有话好好说别动手！你冷静一点，如果能变回人去再来这一出的话我很欢迎……但现在我还是只奶猫、是个孩子啊！救命！】

艾吉奥：“……”

白猫的尖牙在小黑猫的耳朵上没怎么用力地啃了一口，艾米莉亚瞬间龟缩成球。

“喵。”【是吉普赛人做的。】

“喵？”

白猫在她的脊背上安抚地舔了几下，直到艾米莉亚没怕得那么厉害了，才继续喵道：

【我不小心惹了他们生气，就有位吉普赛女郎跟我开了一个玩笑……惭愧的是我刚开始并没有放在心上，毕竟当初那个“被诅咒的钱箱”都是我用毒镖杀的人，谁想到他们之中竟还真的有人会一些奇怪的诅咒术……所以，就变成现在这个样子了。】

艾米莉亚被他哄的渐渐冷静下来，她忽然想起比较重要的事，赶紧提出：“喵！”

【她有说怎么解除吗？要是你一直都变不回去，你的刺客小弟们怎么办，万一被甜不辣知道你变成了猫，趁机袭击就糟糕了！】

【别担心，吉普赛人说只会持续最多一天而已。】

艾米莉亚想了想，终于把心稍稍放下，照这个算法，最晚今天后半夜艾吉奥就能变回人，而她明天上午也差不多。

小黑猫钻到白猫的肚子底下，用前爪不停扒拉白色的皮毛，接着不知道突然碰到了哪里，白猫一个激灵忽然跳到一边，连带着小黑猫都滚了两个跟头。

“喵……”【艾米莉亚……你刚才在做什么。】

“喵！”【听说猫有八个奶头，有点好奇哎！】

艾吉奥：“……”

【是吗，其实我觉得我身上还有更有趣的东西，想不想看看。】

【是什么……靠！走开！臭流氓！】

当尤瑟夫回来的时候，看见的就是一大一小两只猫在床上欢乐无比打打闹闹的场景。

呃，与其说是打闹，其实更是小黑猫一次次往大白猫身上扑过去，再一次次被一爪子乎到一边打好几个滚，如此无限循环往复。

他咳嗽了一声，把手里的托盘放到地上，开口呼唤：“两位，来开饭了！”

大白猫身强体壮的还没什么反应，艾米莉亚硬挺了一上午早就觉得饥肠辘辘，当即飞似的迈开四条小短腿勾着床单刺溜滑到地毯上，迫不及待对着盘子里的水煮鱼肉啃了一口。

然后尴尬的事情就发生了。

她拼了吃奶的劲费劲半天，楞没把那块鱼咬下来，小黑猫不情不愿松口，拿爪子在嘴里摸了摸自己刚冒出尖尖的小牙，欲哭无泪。

接着就看见艾吉奥大白猫闲庭信步走来，优雅地一口一口吃着鱼肉，艾米莉亚顿时心态崩了。

“呜、呜喵QAQ……”

正在吃饭的大白猫抬起头瞅了瞅她，然后忽然探头过来，张开嘴在地面上留下一团已经嚼成细碎肉泥的鱼肉丸。

艾米莉亚：“……”

尤瑟夫：“……”

连他都看不下去了，把装着牛奶的平底盘推到了小黑猫面前，说：“屎大颗，你别生气，导师也是一片好心，要不你还是喝这个吧？”

小黑猫泪光盈盈地呜了一声，接着委屈巴巴凑过来开始舔牛奶。

虽然勉强是填饱了肚子，可没过多久艾米莉亚只觉得越来越不对劲，肚子里就像有东西在翻滚一样咕噜噜地叫，直到腹中毫无征兆一阵绞痛，小黑猫尖叫一声，差点打翻了装牛奶的盘子。

“艾米莉亚！”

“喵——！”

尤瑟夫手忙脚乱地不知道怎么办才好，大白猫也是干着急上火，只能扑过去一个劲舔她，可这对于艾米莉亚并没有任何缓解痛楚的效果，她连张嘴喵都喵不出声音，最后勉力维持了一丝清醒把猫爪伸到牛奶盘里，颤颤巍巍地在地毯上划拉出一个单词，“索菲亚”。

记得索菲亚说过，她在威尼斯的家里养过猫……

尤瑟夫不认识索菲亚是谁，这下子更加懵了，但艾吉奥看了一秒就瞬间懂了她的意思，立即叼起虚弱的小黑猫从敞开的窗户跳了出去，沿着高低起伏的房屋间隙里一路狂奔。

旧货栈的书店里，美丽的红发女性正在书桌前，与书本和甜品相伴享受一个惬意的下午，正被书中精彩内容吸引的她冷不防被一阵异响惊醒，抬头就看见了蹲在她窗外拿爪子咚咚敲窗的白猫。

奇异的是，她明明没有关窗户，那只猫却跟有礼貌的人类一样知道先敲门后进屋——暂且都不说猫会敲窗这件事本身就挺罕见了。

索菲亚疑惑地站起身往窗台走去，才看清来拜访她的猫竟然不是只有一只——白猫的旁边还趴着另一只娇小玲珑的黑猫，此刻正痛苦地浑身颤抖。索菲亚惊了一下，急忙快步过来查看它，而那只白猫就极其通人性地跳到一旁静静等着。

正当她准备把小黑猫抱到屋里去，这时远处又跑来一个满头大汗的男人，索菲亚现在一心都在那只生病的猫身上，只能先把它放在软垫上，再回头抱歉地对他说：“对不起，这位先生，我现在有点急事，如果您是来买书的，可以请您自行在店里看看吗？”

“我不是……总之那只猫，您能治好它吗？”

索菲亚看着尤瑟夫焦急的表情，她了然：“哦，原来这两只猫是您养的吗？”

尤瑟夫：“呃……这个，算是吧，那只黑猫刚才喝了点牛奶就不舒服了，我也不知道怎么回事……”

“什么，你让它喝牛奶？！你不知道猫不可以喝牛奶吗？”

可怜尤瑟夫，好歹也是一代刺客大师，却叫一个看似温柔的女性给瞪得一声不敢吱，不仅如此，连白猫艾吉奥都在谴责地盯着他，一边心疼地舔他的小黑猫。

索菲亚恨铁不成钢看着他：“这位先生，我认为您在决定养它之前，至少也应该做一些相关的功课……噢，还好它看上去没有喝进去太多。”

尤瑟夫那个冤啊：——这种事情他怎么可能会知道！怎么就又成他的错了！

顶着白猫如有实质的压迫眼神，尤瑟夫硬着头皮说：“……那，要怎么做才能让它好起来？”

“先让它好好休息，看能不能自行恢复吧……对了，这可怜的小家伙叫什么名字？”

尤瑟夫没料到这一招，下意识就说了实话：“艾米莉亚。”

索菲亚：“……”

她用古怪的目光看了他一眼，接着问：“那白猫呢？”

已经说漏嘴一次，尤瑟夫这次无论如何也不能再透露刺客导师变成猫这个致命的信息，可他一时半会儿也想不出多么合适的名字，只能在索菲亚的注视下干巴巴说：“白猫，它、它叫……大白！”

索菲亚：“……”

艾吉奥：“……”

尤瑟夫被打发到市场去弄点新鲜羊奶，他回来之后，索菲亚用罐子温了一部分，再小心地一点点蘸着喂给小黑猫，才渐渐中和掉了牛奶在它肚子里造成的不适。艾米莉亚迷迷糊糊间不能自主下咽，喝的时候沾得到处都是羊奶，等索菲亚走开之后，大白猫就立刻过去用舌头帮它舔干净，小黑猫挣扎着勉强睁开眼睛，虚弱地喵了一声示意自己没事。

“看样子应该是没关系了，让它好好休息一会儿吧。”索菲亚颇有兴趣看着两只猫的互动，她向尤瑟夫问：“它这一窝就只有一个孩子吗？”

艾吉奥：= =？？？？

尤瑟夫：“……”

大白猫腾地抬起头来，一脸懵逼，尤瑟夫惨不忍睹捂住脸：“女士，你误会了，这只白猫是男——呃，公的。”

“啊，这样吗，我看它对小艾米莉亚这么好，还以为——”索菲亚惊讶地半捂住嘴，接着赞叹了一声：“真是位称职的父亲。”

尤瑟夫：“………”

他已经不敢看艾吉奥了。

被莫名其妙加了顶父爱光环的大白猫本来想趴在小黑猫旁边给她当靠垫，这一听顿时趴也不是不趴也不是，气氛异常尴尬。

可罪魁祸首毫无自觉，不仅如此还笑出了声：“哎呀，它还不好意思了呢，真是奇妙，我总觉得它好像能听懂人话。”

艾吉奥：“……”

为了不被进一步怀疑身份，他只能硬着头皮趴下甩了甩尾巴，当作什么也听不见地在小黑猫脊背上舔了两口。

察觉到刺客导师喵周身散发的低气压，尤瑟夫赶紧绞尽脑汁救场：“感谢您的帮助，那么这两只猫我就先带它们回去了？”

他说着就要去抓半梦半醒的黑猫，却被索菲亚阻止了：“别啊，它现在还虚弱着，最好不要乱动它，这样吧先生，您给我一个地址，等它醒来我亲自送它回家，至于这只白猫您可以带回去了，如何？”

“这……”

她说的有理有据，尤瑟夫半天也想不出什么理由能反驳，他用余光瞟着大白猫，边慢慢一字一句地说，一边试探着艾吉奥的意思：“嗯……那好……咱们就、先回家吧、好不好啊……大白？”

白猫静静地看着他，连句喵都不给。

“大白……你听见了吗？”

尤瑟夫拼了老命给他使眼色：导师啊我求求你了稍微配合一点点啊啊啊！！

艾吉奥依然不为所动，索菲亚笑着帮他解了围：“看来大白不愿意离开艾米莉亚，那就让它在这里也没关系的，回头我送两只猫回去，您看可以吗？”

事到如今，尤瑟夫只能留下城中一个不怎么重要的小据点地址假装是他们的“家”，然后转身在白猫的目送中萧瑟离去。

尤瑟夫特别的委屈，感觉自己似乎被这个世界抛弃了，而且直到现在他都不明白艾吉奥为什么突然就看他不顺眼。

书店里，索菲亚浸湿了一块软布走过来给小黑猫擦脸，艾吉奥怕自己不经意碰到人家又再来一只猫，见状立刻跳开老远。

索菲亚哭笑不得：“你躲那么远干什么？我只是帮你的小家伙清洁一下而已。”

他刚在书架的顶端站定，白猫闻言下意识点了点头，接着才反应过来自己的举动又一次超出了猫该有的范围，只能强忍心头的不适尽力像只寻常猫咪一样慵懒地就地打了个滚，然后再假装伸了个懒腰。

就看见那个红头发智商超群的女人抬头似笑非笑看了他一眼，然后一边轻柔地擦去小黑猫嘴角的奶渍，一边漫不经心说道：

“不用那么戒备，凭我们的交情你难道还担心我会把这种事告诉别人吗，大白·奥迪托雷先生？”

白猫：“……”

伟大的刺客导师喵心里现在只有一句：mmp早看穿了不说！害他一把年纪还要硬着头皮卖萌！他以后还要不要面子了！

索菲亚看着白猫脸上的风云莫测，忽然托腮又说了一句：“其实吧，刚才我只是有个猜想而已，不过现在看来就可以完全确定了呢——啊，这么说来，这只可爱的黑猫也真的就是艾米莉亚了？”

艾吉奥：“……”

尽管白猫跟面对日本鬼子坚强的党员一样死死闭着嘴一声不吭，可索菲亚早已经得到了她想要的答案，红发女人快乐地抱起小黑猫就朝屋里走去，临了还扭头冲他说：“现在我要带她去卧室休息，如果你是动物的话也就罢了，可既然你是奥迪托雷先生，还留在这里好像有点不妥，不如这段时间请您去做一些别的事情——比如给君士坦丁堡减少老鼠数量做做贡献什么的？”

说着，索菲亚绿色的裙角已经在门后一闪消失，徒留一只白色的大猫留在原地，一脸懵逼。

艾吉奥：“……”

马德法克！

且暂时不知道艾吉奥喵成为书店第二个被逐出门的生物之后都去干了什么，总之当艾米莉亚从被肚子疼昏过去过劲醒来之后，她在一堆软软的垫子中间钻出脑袋，看见的就只有坐在床边看书的索菲亚。

“喵！”

红发美人听见猫叫一回头，伸手在小黑猫的脑袋瓜上摸了摸：“醒啦？是在找艾吉奥吗，他现在不在这里。”

艾米莉亚使劲摇头：“喵！”【茅厕！】

“不是？哦，难道是惊讶我怎么会知道这件事的吗？”

“喵嗷！”【我要拉屎！】

索菲亚疑惑地皱起眉毛，小黑猫急的团团转，最后憋不住了自己撑着滚下床就往窗外跳，一方面暗恼艾吉奥不在连个能明白她意思的人都没有，另一方面却又在庆幸：妈的，幸亏他没在，要不然让人家叼着自己来拉翔也太他妈恶心了，以后她还要不要做人了……

等她费劲半天总算完事，用爪子极不熟练地刨土把排泄物给盖上之后，索菲亚才终于在后院里转了好多圈才发现小猫的踪迹。

她是养过猫的，艾米莉亚刚才干了什么她一眼就看出来了，再联系起小黑猫先前着急的样子，反应过来的索菲亚顿时失笑，虽然用袖子捂嘴可还是没来得及。

“——扑哧！”

艾米莉亚：“……”

小黑猫窘迫到差点把脑袋插到土堆里去，想了想那块地方现在还埋着她的翔就算了，索菲亚还在偷笑，艾米莉亚出离愤怒了：

“喵喵喵！”【憋笑了！难道你这辈子没拉过屎啊！】

“拉过是拉过，不过，至少我没有用沙土埋过。”

艾米莉亚惊了，这个人难道会读心术的吗？！

“哦，那倒不会。”索菲亚眨了眨眼，镇定说道：“要是奥迪托雷先生的话，还不一定能次次都猜出，是艾米莉亚的话……基本是没什么难度的。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

所以就是变相地说她头脑简单智商不足咯。

索菲亚终于笑够了，咳嗽一声抱起了手臂：“啊，那就说正事吧，待会儿我需要出门一趟，你是想我现在就送你回家，还是再等等奥迪托雷先生回来了再说？点头第一种摇头第二种。”

艾米莉亚琢磨一下后摇了摇头，索菲亚就表示明白了，她锁好了院子的门把小黑猫放到窗台上，还给她准备了一个垫子方便趴着，最后叮嘱了它几句不要到处乱跑之类的，就收拾一番出了门。

艾米莉亚也不傻，知道自己现在这幅模样可以说是毫无战斗力，哪怕是个熊孩子都能一把捏死她，艾吉奥也不知道去了哪里，她就乖乖地缩在软垫瞪眼看着，希望视线里早些出现大白猫的身影。

午后的阳光暖意洋洋，晒在身上舒服极了，而且嗜睡是猫的天性，艾米莉亚盯了一会儿就开始睁不开眼睛，不知什么时候迷迷糊糊又睡了过去。

再一次恢复意识，她就是被来自腿上一阵剧痛给硬生生唤醒的了。

小黑猫猛地睁大眼睛，正好看到几个小乞丐正隔着栅栏对她指指点点，脸上挂着恶意的笑容——然后其中一个从脚边捡起块石子，咻地就朝她丢过来。

万幸的是他们被拦在远远的院子外，距离一远准头就没了保证——可那也架不住数量多，艾米莉亚眼睁睁看着雨点般铺天盖地的石块向自己飞来，她的腿已经被第一块击中的石头砸伤，逃也逃不快，就只能尽力拖着伤腿忍着偶尔砸在背上的石子往窗台里挪动，她越挣扎着逃跑那几个小恶魔就越兴奋，丢过来的东西也愈发五花八门了起来：植物根茎、碎瓦片、干掉的泥巴块……

这时，有个负责在周围寻找能丢的东西的小乞丐眼睛一亮，举着一个闪银光的物件献宝似的交给了他们中间应该是领头的高个孩子。

艾米莉亚看清了那是一只飞刀，顿时一阵绝望涌上心头，那个块头最大、丢东西准头也是最好的小乞丐露出一个残忍的微笑，双指捏着飞刀对准小猫的方向比了比，然后嗖地甩出——

小黑猫尖叫一声，立刻将自己缩成一团。

预料中的疼痛迟迟不曾降临，艾米莉亚却分明从空气中嗅出了血的味道。

她还不敢把头贸然探出来，只是忽然听不到那些小乞丐七嘴八舌的叫嚷了。

再然后，她听到了一个让她险些流出眼泪的熟悉嗓音：

“……在我没发火做出什么命案之前，滚！”

“喵！喵喵！”

小乞丐们在外摸爬滚打惯了，什么人是能动的什么人不能动的用鼻子都能闻出来，没有哪个傻子会看不出这个男人是个多不好惹的人物，几乎都没等艾吉奥说完就一个个屁滚尿流地逃了。

刺客导师阴沉着脸随手把飞刀丢到一边，看也不看自己被割破的手掌一眼，目光落到窗台上那只狼狈得已经看不出原来模样，不顾伤痛也一个劲冲他欢快地喵喵叫的小黑猫身上。

他金色的眼睛里满是自责和心疼，刚一伸手艾米莉亚就主动往他手上努力蠕动过去，艾吉奥赶紧抱起她垫在自己领口布料最多最软的地方，小黑猫亲昵地使劲蹭他的下巴。

“喵呜～”

看她虽然脏兮兮的还瘸了腿，但精神还不错，应该没有受到重大伤害，艾吉奥悬着的心总算稍稍放下，他苦笑着说：“现在我可听不懂你说什么了，艾米莉亚。”

刺客导师说着，一边小心抱着她往门外走去，艾米莉亚用爪子勾着他的衣服直叫唤，艾吉奥愣了愣，竟然意外明白了她的意思：“啊，是我差点忘了，得给索菲亚留张字条才行。”

他写下了留言，再给书店锁好门，一切打理就绪才带着小黑猫踏上往总部的路上，途中轻声对她讲述自己被索菲亚赶出去之后的事。

当然了，他肯定没有去抓耗子，而是匆匆赶往吉普赛人的根据地，找到那个给他下咒的女人——自然少不了被一顿嘲笑，他愣是当自己死猪不怕开水烫挺过来了，用猫的身体无比艰难又羞耻地对她表达了歉意之后，吉普赛人才算是消了气，并大发慈悲告诉他泡热水澡能加速变回原样。

得知了这个关键之后，艾吉奥却不怎么敢确定那个女人有没有驴他，在未知的情况下他肯定不会让艾米莉亚冒险，于是干脆自己先回去泡了个澡试试，没想到洗过之后还真的没多久就变回来了。

等他心情愉悦地回到书店准备接小黑猫回去，结果就看到了那差点令他心脏停止跳动的一幕——他不敢想象要是自己晚到了一步会发生什么。

回到刺客总部之后，艾吉奥径直抱着小猫就回了房间，那里已经有准备好的水和毛巾，升腾着雾气的热水盛在一只浅口大盆里，艾米莉亚要是扒着盆沿刚好没到前胸。

艾吉奥伤了一只手，虽然伤口不深但也短时间内不能碰水，可刺客导师又万万不想把这件事交给别人来做，他只能用另一只手艰难地洗去小黑猫身上的污垢，手指轻柔顺通她纠缠打结的毛发。

“乖，忍一会儿，很快就好了。”

艾吉奥开始还以为她会抗拒，结果看见小黑猫完全不在意，甚至还在他的手里舒服得直打呼噜的模样，他笑着摇了摇头。

得，这小家伙倒是会享受，苦了当出头鸟的他，为什么他会注意到让人准备浅口的盆，想自己那时候费尽心机让尤瑟夫明白他要热水的意图，尤瑟夫办事倒是利索没过多久就回来了，结果派了俩小弟搬来一个人用的浴桶，差点没淹死他……

正好艾米莉亚也在想这个问题：话说当他还是猫的时候，这洗澡问题是怎么解决的呢，是自己洗还是找人帮的？

实际上，无论是“一只大白猫在水里扑腾着给自己洗澡”，还是“一只大白猫被刺客小弟按着七手八脚地洗澡”，这两种想象的画面都足以让艾米莉亚笑到爆炸了。

而且不对哦，他变成的白猫是不能被人碰的，不然刚才回到总部她就该看见满屋子的猫了……所以是前一种咯。

她脑补得正欢，冷不丁身体却离开了温暖的水，小黑猫还没来得及表达不满，就被一条毛巾整个人给裹了个严严实实。

“喵！”

第一条毛巾很快吸饱了水份，艾吉奥把她放在床上，并不介意她在床单上每一步都踩出的湿漉漉的猫爪印，又换了几次毛巾后，小黑猫身上已经基本半干了，但一身潮湿的毛皮还是让她忍不住打了个喷嚏，艾米莉亚觉得很冷，就追着他的手紧紧贴着取暖。

艾吉奥发现她在哆嗦，想了想便自己也跟着躺到床上去，解开领口用自己的体温给她驱散寒冷，艾米莉亚几乎是迫不及待蹿到他脖子旁，刺溜地就钻了进去。

“嘶………”

一个是被湿漉漉冰冰凉的活物钻进衣服里弄的下意识打了个寒颤，另一个却仿佛瞬间得到了升华：温度惬意、环境昏暗，这简直是猫的天堂。

更别说她此刻爪下踩的是男人软中带韧的胸肌——因为长久以来的锻炼和保养，艾吉奥的身体素质甚至超出许多青壮年男人，更别说与他同龄的了，她被他的气息包裹着，艾米莉亚觉得自己就要幸福的晕过去了。

由于这么大的体积差距，艾米莉亚便有幸得到了前所未有的体验：这种被包围、被保护、被占据的感觉，闭上眼仿佛整个世界都是他……就算是要她现在死在这里，她都是甘之如饴的。

艾米莉亚已经连自己是谁都快要忘记，只遵循着本能发出一阵阵心满意足的呼噜，然后情不自禁抬起两只前爪交替着踩了起来。

再说艾吉奥这边。

当他被湿乎乎的小黑猫钻进领口，激起一身鸡皮疙瘩的时候，他忍了。

然后那只小东西在他胸前打呼噜，并一踏一踏地作出小猫踩奶举动的时候，他又忍了。

最后，当小黑猫带着一副爽翻天的表情，并开始小鼻子一抽一抽着似乎寻找什么，最终锁定在他也曾产生疑惑过“男人长这玩意到底有什么用”的东西上时，艾吉奥终于无法保持沉默——

“停下，艾米莉亚！”

——那里不是让你吸的而且就算你吸了也肯定不会吸出东西来的好伐！

然而他的喝止并没能对恍惚中的艾米莉亚造成影响，小黑猫使劲吮两口发现没东西，于是气的用刚长一半的小尖牙就一口啃了下去。

艾吉奥：“……”

这酸爽，简直不敢相信。

还没等他发飙要把这只吃奶吃到他头上的贼猫揪出来教训一顿，变故就发生在一瞬间：只见他衣服里原本被小黑猫撑起的一小块凸起，短短时间竟以肉眼可见的速度涨大了数倍不止，而且还在不停变大，最后随着衣服裂开彭的一声，浑身赤裸的黑发少女重重落在他胸口上，艾吉奥被砸的差点眼前一黑，得亏是他，这要换个人估计都未必受得住。

等他喘匀了气，小姑娘也缓缓恢复了意识，一睁开眼睛就看见艾吉奥被自己压在底下，顿时惊呼一声一骨碌滚了下去，完了才摸摸自己的脸：“我变回来了？……呃，这里刚才都发生了什么啊？”

艾米莉亚茫然地环顾四周，从随处的水渍和破碎布料，到艾吉奥深沉望着她的眼神，以及他带着零星破布几乎是一丝不挂的上半身。

“哎呀。”小姑娘后知后觉地发现自己是全裸状态，作为猫是没什么可变回人了还是要脸的，她下意识就想拽点什么挡住自己的身体，被子平铺在二人身下拿不起来，艾米莉亚想了想，顺手就把艾吉奥的破衬衫残骸给拽过去披上了。

艾吉奥：“……”

艾米莉亚被他看的发毛：“怎、怎么了？”

刺客导师的目光一言难尽：“你……不记得刚才了？”

艾米莉亚：？

小姑娘使劲回忆，那会儿是她即将变化的最后阶段，思维比较混乱，只依稀记得自己钻到了艾吉奥衣服里取暖，然后觉得非常舒服，一个没忍住就让猫的本能占据上风，再然后就做出了一些让她想想都恨不得把自己掐死的举动……

看到她突然僵硬的表情，艾吉奥知道她这肯定是想起来了，他预先准备攥住了那只细细的手腕以防她突然撒腿就跑，然后才抬起下巴，神情漠然说道：“来，算算账吧。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

小姑娘心虚地移开目光：“那个……衣服我会赔的。”

接着她忽然想起什么，眼睛一亮就开始狡辩：“而且这不能怪我啊！谁让你变成猫就算了还非得传染给我——”

话音未落，艾米莉亚只觉得身上一凉，那件本来就破烂不堪的衬衣又再次惨遭毒手，刺客导师一脸镇定用扯下来的布条把小姑娘的双手捆一起在床头固定好。

事发太突然，艾米莉亚震惊之余完全忘记反抗这回事，回过神立刻慌了：“艾吉奥！这、这什么意思啊！都说了会赔你衣服的，你你你要干嘛——啊嗷疼疼疼！”

小姑娘含泪看着自己手臂内侧的牙印：“你明明变的是猫，怎么还带咬人的啊！”

艾吉奥想了想，说：“可是猫的时候你也没少咬我，还回来而已。”

“那不是闹着玩吗我又没有使劲咬！”

刺客导师忽然低下头，艾米莉亚顺着他的目光看过去，对方胸口上那一圈尖尖小牙的齿痕刺痛小姑娘的眼。

证据确凿，艾米莉亚彻底蔫了：“对不起嘛……”

艾吉奥看着她：“没了？”

“……如果你非要咬回来的话，记得轻点下口。”

“轻点可以，不过质量不达标的话，我会从数量上补。”

“QAQ救命啊呜呜呜……”

………

第二天，君士坦丁堡的刺客总部大厅贴了张纸，上边标题是“致兄弟会全员三条建议”，有不少年轻刺客挤在跟前围观，结果看完全都一脸黑人问号。

等这群小刺客散开之后，尤瑟夫才有机会上前阅读了那张纸的内容。

一、跟吉普赛人打交道务必保持礼貌。

二、打架的投掷武器尽量战后捡回来。

三、请善待猫。

by艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。

尤瑟夫：“………”

看着一群聚在一起边讨论边摇头叹气“导师心思我等凡人猜不透”的刺客小弟们，强烈的求生欲使他瞬间决定把那件事永远烂在肚子里，永远。

（番外完）


	6. 番外 少时记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （逆转年龄操作AU+正文逆向一见钟情，25+刺客熟练工艾米莉亚X少年清纯小E子（？）

俗话说得好：英雄不问出路，流氓不看岁数。

不过现年十七岁的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷既不是英雄，也还暂且不算个纯粹的流氓——尽管他跟着他哥费德里科打架骂人爬墙就没学好，但至少吃喝嫖赌还没来得及弄个样样俱全。

不过看情况，等过了今天，一只崭新的佛罗伦萨臭流氓也就即将诞生了。

“那个怎么样，就是你右边，隔一桌梳辫子的。”

艾吉奥顺着他眼光看了一眼，兴趣缺缺摇了摇头。

“那这个呢？你回头看，金色头发的。”

“emmm，还成，但是没达到预想……”

“靠！”

费德里科终于忍无可忍给他了一拳，然后在自家弟弟英俊的脸跟桌面亲密接触时恨铁不成钢地低声怒吼：“要不要脸啊眼光那么高干什么！一整天了从街上到这里一个都没看上你想怎样！下次再带你出来我就是猪！”

艾吉奥也很委屈，明明是费德里科这家伙自作主张要领他“长见识”，日程安排是一小时撩妹两小时牵手三小时打啵二十四小时内告别处男之身，结果这眼看二十四小时都要没了他第一关都没过去，就算他自己不着急，费德里科这个擅自夸下海口的都先急坏了，看那架势简直巴不得要是艾吉奥说看上哪个姑娘就直接捆走似的。

话虽如此，这个年纪的男孩子哪有对漂亮女孩子和浪漫爱情不向往的，其实艾吉奥自打进酒馆以来，他的注意力就没从那个最偏远角落桌子旁的黑发女性身上离开过。

那是个约莫二十出头的年轻女人，有着明显东方特征的五官和身形，但是四肢看起来一点也不纤瘦，倒像只小猎豹一样，再配上长及腰际的黑发和那一脸冷冷清清的神情，在大多数人眼里是座连话都不想搭一句的冰块，偏偏叫他无论如何也移不开目光。

虽然她只是坐在那一个人闷闷不乐地喝酒，但在艾吉奥眼里已经足够赏心悦目了。

可是不知道为什么，当费德里科发现他在看她时就总是露出一副惊悚的神情，然后硬是拽着他去看别的姑娘。

这艾吉奥就不乐意了，他早就定好的目标怎能被轻易改变，于是再之后费德里科给他指哪个都一口拒绝多多少少有点赌气的意思，他哥怎可能看不透他的心思，于是就越来越暴躁，最后终于爆发了：

“你给我现实一点，这屋子里随便你选，但那个女人绝对不行！”

艾吉奥愣了一下：“为什么？”

然后他才注意到另一个重点：“原来你认识她？早说啊好不好！她叫什么名字？”

“……艾吉奥，清醒一点，虽然很残忍但我要遗憾的告诉你，那家伙只是看着脸嫩而已，实际已经快三十了。”

艾吉奥毫不犹豫：“没关系，她好看啊。”

“……我还没说完，而且每个试图接近她的男人下场都异常惨烈，我不希望我年纪轻轻就要失去一个弟弟。”

艾吉奥依然不为所动：“没关系，我好看啊。”

费德里科：“……”

在老哥被他厚颜无耻震到说不出话的功夫，艾吉奥早已按捺不住，一起身踢开凳子就朝那个姑娘的方向走了过去，只是还没等他在心里把预备好的套路开场白选一个最棒的拿出来施展，后边就突然窜出几个大汉——其中一个还把艾吉奥挤得一个踉跄，他直起身本来想骂两句，结果就看见那几个人目标无比明确地冲着角落的他的心上人呈包围之势挤了过去。

艾吉奥第一反应要出声阻止，但黑发女人也同一时间站起了身，她的脸上带着醉酒的嫣红色，步伐也虚浮无力，速度却不慢地很快消失到了酒馆后院的门里。

在那几个男人追过去的时候，艾吉奥只觉得自己脑海中顿时伴着粉色花瓣叮叮叮叮冒出几个大字：英！雄！救！美！

他顿时跟打了鸡血一样就要跟着往后院冲，刚迈出一步却被揪住了后领子，回身就看见老哥拼了命拽着他，艾吉奥顿时怒了：“放开我，费德里科！”

“臭小子，都告诉你那个女人不能动了，听不懂人话吗？”

“有什么不能动的，该不会是你自己在她那碰过灰，怕我成功了脸上无光吧！”

“——闭嘴我没有！”

弟弟屡教不改还嘲讽他，这下费德里科彻底火了，一甩手就松开艾吉奥的衣服，还推了他一把：“既然这样那你就去吧，到时候被人锤爆狗头别哭着回来就行，我是绝对不会救你的！”

“放心，没有人会需要你救。”艾吉奥整了整衣领，抬头露出一个倨傲欠揍的表情，然后在费德里科的怒目中大摇大摆地走进了酒馆后院的门。

刚进入后院的时候，艾吉奥依然在腹诽，他心想着费德里科真是多管闲事，他好歹也在外边混了这么久，总不至于还打不过几个地痞——他就压根没想到老哥让他当心的根本不是那几个流氓这种可能性。

于是，当艾吉奥转过一个拐角，一套踹倒流氓顺带拥美人入怀的标准动作已经一级准备就绪的下一刻，他甚至都朝着那个方向冲了过去，结果下一刻看见的却是地上几个横七竖八口吐白沫的男人，以及拎着正往下滴答滴答淌着不明红色液体酒瓶的黑发女人。

随后她忽然抬起头来，眼角依然残留微醺的绯红，眼神却凌厉如刀，极大的反差看上去诱人极了。

艾吉奥看得一呆，不知不觉就停在原地脚下生根，直到对方踩着晃晃悠悠的脚步朝他走来，对他露出了一个阴测测的微笑。

“嗯，一伙的？”

艾吉奥顿时一个激灵，不好的预感促使他急忙向旁躲去，几乎是同时一个黑乎乎的东西就贴着他的脸侧抡了个空，就在那个酒瓶子即将第二次袭击他的时候，艾吉奥赶紧开口：“不、我不是！”

呼的一声，酒瓶堪堪停在他额前几厘米的地方，上边甩下来的血滴甚至飞到了艾吉奥的衣服上，可他根本无法分心，满眼都是那个女人近在咫尺，明知是假装却还是明艳动人的笑脸。

“哦，是吗，那么你是来做什么的？”

她又离得近了一些，血腥和酒气一起钻进艾吉奥的鼻子，依稀好像还夹杂着一点甜丝丝的香味，他只觉得舌头有点打结：

“我……我看见那几个人追着你过来，就……跟上来看看，我、我其实想帮助你来着，没想到……”

没想到人没救到，反而差点被锤爆，他终于明白费德里科的态度是怎么回事了。这个女人太危险了，但是，她也是真的好漂亮啊……

黑发女人明显不信他的话，嗤笑了一声抬手就抓住艾吉奥的领子，他甚至都没能躲开，就在他心里大叫我命休矣的时候，那个女人忽然皱了皱眉，踮起脚拉近他的脸仔细看了半天——艾吉奥也是刚刚发现她一点也不高，他都被拽的弯下腰去了才能与她平视。

虽然气势强大，可身高简直可以说是娇小玲珑，这反差emmmmm。

他满心想的都是有的没的，完全忘记了自己随时都有可能挨上一酒瓶子，他直勾勾看着她的脸，而那个女人也在所有所思看着他。

时间就在诡异的寂静中一点一滴流逝，直到她忽然打破沉默：“小子，你叫什么名字。”

“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷……”

他话音刚落，就感觉到抓着领口那只手松开了力道，艾吉奥还一脸茫然，对面黑发女人却又笑了，这次的笑容看起来倒不再那么假，看起来多了不少真诚。

她笑着笑着，忽然整个人前倾把额头抵在艾吉奥的肩膀上：“好吧，既然这么好心，不如好人做到底……不知道你愿不愿意带我回家呢？”

从她二话不说靠上来的那一刻开始，艾吉奥就浑身都僵硬住了，连她后边说了什么都反应半天才明白过来，不等他从被天上掉馅饼的喜悦中恢复过来，就只觉得肩上的重量越来越沉，并且有下滑的趋势，艾吉奥匆匆打横抱起她软倒的身子，才发现这个女人不知何时已经醉晕过去了。

“喂，艾吉奥，你没事吧？”

费德里科虽然之前嘴上死犟，但到底放心不下弟弟的生命安全，最终还是暗搓搓跟了过来。

他毫不意外地看见满地不知死活的大汉，在发现艾吉奥还是生龙活虎站着的时候顿时大松一口气，接着就看见自家弟弟转过身来，费德里科差点没给自己的一口气憋死。

“咳、咳咳——卧槽你他妈抱的那是个什么！赶紧放下还要不要命了啊啊！！！！”

—————————————————

他有那么一瞬间以为自己魂都要飞出来了，结果只见自家傻弟弟还一只手托着人家屁股底下往上抬了抬，接着傻乎乎地冲他乐：

“费德里科，我成功了！她让我带她回家！”

费德里科：“……”

他面无表情走过去，想要把那个人形定时炸弹从艾吉奥的怀里接过来，却被对方一闪身躲开，还附赠了一个戒备的白眼：“你要干什么？”

“艾吉奥，听着，我是你亲哥我不会害你，你听我的话行不行？——当然，也没让你把她直接丢掉，现在咱们就到酒馆前面去找老板在楼上要一间房，然后让她在那里好好睡一觉，你和我就回家去，做个无名英雄不是也挺好的吗？”

费德里科可以说是左右为难，可问题是艾吉奥明显没有明白他的良苦用心，反而用一种看脑残的眼神盯着他。

“费德里科，你疯了吗。明明是你让我今天一定要钓到一个姑娘，我这人都到手了你让我给她要间屋子然后自己回家睡觉？？？”

“——好了，总之她我要定了，请你闭嘴。”

费德里科还想接着解释，艾吉奥用不可思议的目光瞪了他良久，接着毫不犹豫转身就走，留下满面纠结的哥哥自己站在原地。

不管了，反正他已经仁至义尽，臭小子不识好歹等那女人醒过来挨揍也是活该，管他屁事。

费德里科心里暗想，同时他也决定了从此往后不会再告知艾吉奥关于艾米莉亚·里奇的任何讯息，让他的傻弟弟自己碰壁吃教训去吧。

再说到艾吉奥那边，他好不容易避开家人的视线将黑发女人带到了自己的房间，——当然他并没有打算对她做什么，只是第一次与异性在封闭的房间内独处对于艾吉奥来说也是个新奇而令人心跳的体验，他小心翼翼把她放在床上，看着那些顺滑如瀑布的黑发在枕头上倾泻铺开，艾吉奥忽然间就有了种口干舌燥的奇怪感觉。

他直勾勾看着她的领口许久，可老半天也没鼓足勇气下手，最后只匆匆脱了马甲穿着衬衣爬上床，将被子展开轻轻盖在女人身上，自己则暗搓搓地躺在了另一侧棉被的上方——连他都被自己出乎意料的绅士风范给惊讶到了。

想想也是，现在的艾吉奥还是个连妹子手都没怎么摸过的纯情少年，佛罗伦萨老色鬼的传奇还未正式开始呢。

于是那一晚，青涩小处男仅仅是闻着艾米莉亚身上的香味就心满意足地睡了个好觉，某种程度上也幸亏如此，不然……

……

翌日，艾米莉亚在醉酒后遗症的晕眩中慢慢睁开眼睛，她有些恍惚地对着没见过这种花纹的天花板眨了眨眼，才慢半拍意识到自己躺在一个全然陌生的环境里，再然后她侧过头，就看见了躺在自己旁边睡的正香的小帅哥一只。

“……”

“——Cazzo！我靠怎么回事！地震了啊？！”

艾吉奥从睡梦中被一脚踹下床落在地上，甚至还随着那力道又滚了好几圈才仰面朝天停在地板上，他使劲揉揉眼睛努力消去眼前转圈的小星星，然后才看见那个占了他半边床和被子的女人坐在那低头看了他半晌，然后她翻身下床走过来，蹲下朝艾吉奥伸了一只手。

艾吉奥：“……”

这特么叫什么事，打一棒子给一甜枣？

明明自己什么出格的事都没做，莫名其妙大清早挨了一脚不说，作为罪魁祸首竟然还事不关己的面瘫样，就连来拉他起来都摆了一副高高在上的德行，真当他脾气很好吗？

于是艾吉奥看都不看那只白皙的手一眼，哼地一声转过了头。

“对不起，刚才那是条件反射，起来吧。”

艾吉奥听见了女人低低的声音，话语依然是没什么情绪，他忽然就一股火冲上头：

“让我带你回家的是你自己，而且你都看到了，我都没对你做什么，倒是你二话不说醒了就踢人，太过分了吧！”

“……嗯，所以才说是条件反射，要是你真的做什么了，现在可能已经躺在你家的地基里了。”

艾吉奥：“……”

几个像破布娃娃一样扭曲趴在地上的大汉忽然出现在他的脑海，艾吉奥情不自禁打了个冷颤，她真的做得到。

这种话虽然难听，但是的确无法反驳的感觉……

有气撒不出，艾吉奥郁闷不已，他突然一把抓住她的手就要起身，却没想这一拉面前的女人竟然一个栽歪——连她也没料到这少年刚才还闹别扭，这会儿就接受她的帮助了，她以为他一时半会儿还要躺着不动呢，再加上自己也是宿醉过后虚脱无力，这一拽就直接倒下去了。

结果是地板上再次发出一声闷响，艾吉奥面容扭曲咬住嘴唇不让自己惨叫，他的大腿被对方膝盖狠狠硌住，那剧痛让他甚至以为自己是不是要断腿了。

就在这时，房门忽然咔哒一声开了条缝，只见费德里科的脑袋鬼鬼祟祟探了进来：

“哦，没事，我就是听见有声音，顺便看看我的傻弟弟现在还活着吗——卧槽我什么都没看见！请继续！”

连当事人都不清楚，在费德里科眼里那一瞬间是怎样的情形：他并不了解前因后果，只看见那个魔鬼女人把他弟弟压在地板上为所欲为，膝盖放在他大腿上，而艾吉奥咬着嘴唇一副想喊救命又不敢的委屈样子，连眼圈都可怜兮兮地憋红了（疼的）。

可那个女人才不会轻易放过他，她眼中流露出掠夺占有的暗光，手慢慢划过艾吉奥颤抖的躯体……

“收起你那些肮脏龌蹉的脑补，然后给我滚出去，费德里科。”

这话不是来自艾吉奥，反而是从他上方的黑发女人口中蹦出，而艾吉奥都不知道自己应该捂脸逃避这个残酷的世界，还是应该跟她一起把费德里科骂出去。

说起来她和费德里科像是认识了很久的样子，合着只有自己到现在连她的名字都不知道……

“哦，那好吧，我就站在外边给你们望风好——”

费德里科快乐而幸灾乐祸的话语戛然而止，随即伴随着一声倒吸凉气的声音，艾吉奥疑惑抬起头，就看见原本只开了一道缝的房门突然大开，费德里科跟霜打的茄子似的垂头蔫蔫站在那，身后是一位面带微笑的女性。

艾吉奥：“……”

杀了我吧，就现在，他的心里如此喊道。

在这仿佛凝固了的空气中，黑发女人倒不受影响地拍拍屁股站了起来，还顺手一提溜把艾吉奥拉起，和自己的母亲眼神相碰的瞬间，艾吉奥立刻怂的把头低成鸵鸟。

他们两兄弟的母亲用似笑非笑的目光扫过这三个人，最后落在黑发女人的身上，说了句：“你好，艾米莉亚。”

艾米莉亚僵了僵，第一次出现了局促不安的表情：“呃，好久不见，玛丽亚。那个……其实是意外，我没有要对你儿子怎么样的意思……”

“没关系，不用解释，艾米莉亚。”

玛丽亚微笑着弯起了眼睛：“你知道的，我和乔瓦尼都不是迂腐的人，就算这件事是真的，我们也只会高兴才对。”

艾米莉亚还使劲摆手说不是不是，可在旁听了半天的艾吉奥心里早已有了小九九：

啊，原来她叫艾米莉亚。

啊，原来她不仅跟费德里科认识，还认识母亲，而且母亲看上去并不反对自己和她在一起……呦西！

尽管过程有点丢人，但看在获得了喜人情报的份上，艾吉奥的心情还是前所未有的舒畅。

“玛丽亚，求求你别笑了，其实我这次来佛罗伦萨是送信的，乔瓦尼在家吗？”

“他出门了。”

艾米莉亚抿了抿嘴唇，从口袋里拿出一封信递给她，玛丽亚却不伸手接，只说：“艾米莉亚，你又忘记了，重要的信件怎么可以转交呢？万一中间人有误怎么办？”

艾米莉亚咬牙：“——靠！跟你两口子还用搞这套？！”

玛丽亚对她的抱怨如若不闻，自顾自说着点头：“这次乔瓦尼出门时间不长，你就在佛罗伦萨多呆几天，让费德里……嗯，让艾吉奥带你到处走走。”

她眼里带笑看了一眼被提到名字一个激灵仿佛大祸临头，最后才松了口气的费德里科，以及已经喜形于色的艾吉奥。

在玛利亚走后，三个人面面相觑，费德里科忽然爆发出一阵窃笑，被艾米莉亚冷冷地打断了：

“小子，难道是忘了自己小时候迷路找不到家坐在街边哭的模样了？”

费德里科顿时面如菜色，艾吉奥瞬间跟雷达一样叮地亮起了眼睛：“什么？还有这种事？！”

“是啊，他那时候才四岁，大概你还不会走路呢，所以不知道。”艾米莉亚忽视费德里科求饶的眼神，不怀好意咧开嘴角：

“当时一口一个小姐姐叫的可甜了，谁知道长大了居然这么残，啧啧。”

艾吉奥脑补了一下小费德里科哭的稀里哗啦叫别人小姐姐的场景，顿时就：

“——卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

费德里科：“闭嘴！我没因为迷路哭！”

他为数不多的黑历史，其实费德里科没有撒谎，他的确没因为找不到家就哭鼻子，实际上他是在被艾米莉亚找到之后领着往家走，然后在路上遇到地痞，硬生生被那个看起来很乖很可爱的小姐姐放倒一群成年男性的架势给吓哭了……

也就是因为这个原因， 此后艾米莉亚在他那就冠上了恶魔女人的称号，至今仍有心理阴影。

艾吉奥笑够了，紧接着才意识到一件事：话说费德里科四岁的时候，艾米莉亚是多大呢？

他记得费德里科说她“快三十”，可本人看起来也就二十的样子，又不好直接问人家的年龄，只能把疑惑暂时放在一边。

有母亲的任务在身，他可以光明正大顺理成章地带着艾米莉亚到街上去，然后偶尔在人潮拥挤时用身体护着她顺便拉近距离，刚开始的时候艾米莉亚还是抗拒的，但总这么下来也就习惯了。

但艾吉奥有一点非常不理解，就是为什么她总是放着好好的路不走偏要爬墙，虽然在费德里科耳濡目染下自己也算熟练，可也没到艾米莉亚这种程度，不仅如此，每当她遇到特别高的建筑，就一定要爬到最顶上去看看。

“组织里学的，到新地方要先到鸟瞰点弄清环境，你不会不知道吧？”

看着艾吉奥茫然的脸，艾米莉亚忽然意识到什么：“等等，你难道不是……你知道乔瓦尼是干什么的吗？”

艾吉奥无辜眨眨眼：“开银行的啊。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

淦！这小鬼！不是刺客还他妈会信仰之跃，跳的比她一个二十年老手都标准！遗传加成了不起啊！真是人比人气死人。

这是艾吉奥有生以来第一次这么不希望自己的父亲回家，几天的时间在他看来简直就是转瞬即逝，乔瓦尼还是终于回到了佛罗伦萨，也就说明，他的艾米莉亚很快就要离开了。

在这几日间，他从她偶尔说漏嘴又立刻含糊其辞之中隐约猜到了一些，再加上跟母亲软磨硬泡得来的信息，整合一下就是：艾米莉亚属于一个神秘的“组织”，并在其中担任情报传递的职责，而他的父亲与那个组织也有一定的联系，因此艾米莉亚总会来到佛罗伦萨送信，只不过以前都是匆匆送到就离开极少停留，要不是酒馆的那次意外，不然艾吉奥可能到现在还不知道她的存在。

至于她为什么偏偏跟乔瓦尼如此熟悉，玛丽亚告诉艾吉奥，因为当年就是乔瓦尼捡到了还是孤儿无家可归的她，但由于身在外地加上事务在身才没能带回佛罗伦萨，而是送到了当时就近蒙特里久尼，艾吉奥的叔叔——马里奥的家里。

再之后的事情，玛丽亚就没对他说了，艾吉奥也猜不出母亲到底是因为不清楚还是故意瞒他，总之在胡思乱想的功夫，与此同时，艾米莉亚也来到了乔瓦尼的书房。

“不再多留几天了？”

“……”艾米莉亚瞥他一眼：“以前怎么没见你这么不舍得我走？”

乔瓦尼干脆忽略她话语中的阴阳怪气，只用一脸诚挚的表情直勾勾地看着她，直到她被盯的受不了匆匆结束话题：

“不，我不能再留了，说什么都不能。”

“怎么了，艾吉奥惹你生气了吗？”

“没有……”艾米莉亚欲言又止，神情开始变得纠结起来。

该死，就是因为他对她太好，偏偏那个小鬼还长得那么好看，她才要赶紧走的啊！想想一个奔三都没谈过恋爱的注孤生老阿姨突然遇上青春靓丽小少年——而且这只小狼狗还一个劲往她身上扑，天知道她这几天是怎么忍住了才没干出什么丧尽天良的事情啊！

更要命的是小狼狗他爹妈还不知道中了什么邪，看那架势好像巴不得她今天就直接嫁进奥迪托雷家得了，完全忽视了她比他们儿子大了整整十岁这个残酷的现实。

艾米莉亚心里在呐喊，老子都这么有逼数了忍着没动你儿子还想怎样！乔瓦尼你可长点心吧！

不行，她要赶紧回蒙特里久尼静静，这么一对比还是马里奥更亲切一点，艾米莉亚感觉自己宁可到训练场跟那些佣兵大战三百回合，也不愿意继续留在这个考验人性的是非之地。

“好吧，不过那也至少等明早再出发。”

等艾米莉亚出门之后，没走几步就遇到了状似刚好路过的艾吉奥，不过她一眼就从小帅哥脸上的表情判断出这小子刚才八成是趴在门口偷听，然后就已经得知她明早要走的消息，要不然绝对不会这样故作冷漠直接路过，连理都不理她的。

“艾吉奥，等等。”

在她开口喊住他的一瞬间，艾米莉亚分明看到小帅哥脑袋上的仿佛有耳朵噌地竖起，虽然强迫自己没有立刻回头，可情不自禁倒退半步的脚还是出卖了他。

“可以来一下吗？我有话和你说。”

当她第二次唤他的时候，艾吉奥明显就再也憋不住了，几乎是飞一样嗖就出现在她面前，一双金色清澈的眼睛亮的惊人。

艾米莉亚在心里暗叹一声年轻真好，开门见山：“那个，你是不是喜欢我啊。”

艾吉奥：“……”

小帅哥怎么都没想到她上来就一个直球，顿时整个人都懵了，他张了张嘴结果被一口空气卡住，过了好半天才缓过来，最后一咬牙干脆点头：“是！”

艾米莉亚：“……那你觉得我今年有多大年龄呢？”

从她的眼神里并没有惊喜只有欲言又止的复杂看，艾吉奥就已经明白了她在顾虑什么，当即脑袋一热就抓紧了她的手：“我、我又不在乎那个！而且也没差很多吧！”

“没差很多？”艾米莉亚发出一声怪笑：“你不知道我跟你爸是称兄道弟的朋友吗？”

艾吉奥静静地看着她：“你自己都清楚，你说谎。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

这特么都被看出来了。

好吧，事实是就算她拿乔瓦尼当大哥也是单方面的，明眼人都看得出他跟玛丽亚都在拿她当小孩对待，还是半路捡了个不省心便宜闺女的既视感那种，要是她和他们家儿子能内部消化一下简直皆大欢喜，直接解决俩老大难问题。

她半天不吭声，自然被一直盯着她看的艾吉奥看出她心里的纠结，又低低地唤了一声：“艾米莉亚……”

奥迪托雷家的基因本来就优秀，加上小鬼头还早熟，才十七岁看着已经赫然一副成年男人身量，站直了比艾米莉亚高出整整一个脑袋，往那一站就是个自然发光体，更别提他还用那种早已褪去稚嫩变得低沉好听的嗓音轻声呼唤她的名字，艾米莉亚当时只觉得整个后背一酥，差点就没忍住要抖肩膀。

“咳、有话说话，别那么看着我！”

那双金色的眼睛仿佛有能摄人心魄的能力，她匆匆转过头把一侧头发甩过去挡住他的视线，语气却掩饰不住泄露出一丝慌乱：

“总、总之我可是警告过你趁早放弃了，不关我的事……我还有别的事，先走一步！”

艾米莉亚在心里唾弃自己：怎么就这么没出息，居然在一个还没成年的小鬼面前脸红心跳，她二十多年都长到狗肚子里去了吗！

就在某大龄单身女青年羞愤欲死夺门而出之后，艾吉奥站在原地苏有所思摸了摸下巴，然后朝一个方向冷哼一声，墙的拐角后寂静无声，再然后忽然冒出好几个脑袋。

费德里科在弟弟如刀的眼神中干巴巴地笑：“啊哈哈哈………”

克劳迪娅无所畏惧直接走了出来，单刀直入：“艾吉奥，实话说，我觉得她对你也是有点意思的。”

艾吉奥犹豫了一下：“……真的？”

佩德鲁奇奥：“是！我也这么觉得！”

艾吉奥：“…………“

“——靠啊谁把他也领来了！教坏小孩呢这不是！赶紧送回屋去！！”

佩德鲁奇奥拼命挣扎，可哪是两个人高马大哥哥的对手，唯一一个姐姐还袖手旁观假装到处看风景，最后只能眼泪汪汪被费德里科和艾吉奥一左一右提溜着塞回了房间。

艾米莉亚相信，自己一定是上辈子欠了那一家子什么，才结下了如此之深的孽缘。

本来她好不容易熬过那顿味同嚼蜡的晚饭，又把自己关在房间里谁敲也不开地度过了一晚，第二天总算回到蒙特里久尼，她以为自己这算是解放了，结果才没过多久，某日她正在刺客据点的房顶上打瞌睡偷懒就被领头给抓住了，二话不说塞给她一封信。

“卧槽该不会又是给乔瓦尼的吧？！”艾米莉亚当时都毛了，定睛一看才松了口气，什么什么的执政官，“那行吧……我看看往哪送……”

“我日了太阳的！又是佛罗伦萨！”

领头跟看傻逼似的扫了她一眼：“离这最近的就是佛罗伦萨，远的还用得着你？”

就这样，艾米莉亚再次踏上了这片令她苦逼的土地，这次她不敢有任何的停留，酒馆商店都没敢靠近，离奥迪托雷家更是远远的绕着走，一心一意奔向信封上执政官的宅邸，结果还是在路上被桥上两波火拼的小流氓吸引了视线。

这一看了不得，艾米莉亚眼睛都直了。

我靠那个嘴唇疯狂飙血还红着眼睛往上冲的二货！那他妈的不是艾吉奥吗！？！？

乔瓦尼不好啦你儿子破相了啊啊啊啊啊！！

艾吉奥还没意识到先自己一步飞过去的那道黑影是什么，对面的敌人就已经倒了好几个，等他看清了那是谁先是惊喜地冲那边喊了一声“艾米莉亚”，却随着时间推移而渐渐变成了震惊，最后再到惊悚。

虽然早知道艾米莉亚不仅人长的好看还特能打，但是亲眼见到果然还是冲击力太大了一点……

合着他带来这伙人连着他自己都从头到尾没有出手的机会，再加上一个闻讯赶来本想助阵的费德里科，这会儿大家已经全缩在一起，看着那个人群中翻转腾挪的娇小身影。

萌新集体瑟瑟发抖.jpg

“呸，一个能打的都没有。”

艾米莉亚嫌弃地拍拍灰，顺手拎起一个人的衣服领子，再指了指艾吉奥：“喂，给我指认一下他嘴是谁弄成那样的，我可以考虑放过你们其他的人。”

被她拎起来的青年咬紧牙关：“……”

艾米莉亚刚稍稍惊讶了一下这年头的小鬼虽然武力上菜鸡了一点，不过竟然还挺忠诚的，她甚至脑袋里一瞬间都冒出了看在他人品不错的份上放他走的想法，就听费德里科幽幽冒出一句：

“真巧，就是你现在抓着的这个家伙，维埃里，打伤了我那靠脸吃饭弟弟的漂亮脸蛋……靠，艾吉奥你打我干嘛？”

艾吉奥也觉得被自己喜欢的姑娘出头这件事好像挺丢人的，可现在一边是费德里科上蹿下跳地跟他皮，另一边艾米莉亚在按着维埃里的狗头一顿暴锤，他现在连去阻止哪一边都不知道了，只能站在原地怒喝一声：“够了啊你们！”

然而这俩谁都不怕他，艾米莉亚平静地把昏死过去的维埃里丢垃圾一样踢到一边，然后走过来。

艾吉奥忍不住缩了缩脖：“……干吗？”

艾米莉亚伸手在他下巴上一蹭而过，动作不算轻柔，牵扯到出血的嘴唇让艾吉奥吸了口凉气。

她面无表情地说：“别浪了，赶紧给老子去看医生。”

艾吉奥当然不服她这种颐指气使的态度，立刻就不服了：“不去！没钱！”

啪，一个钱袋甩到他怀里。

艾米莉亚冷哼一声，顺带揪住看够了戏正准备开溜的费德里科：“你，负责监视他去把伤处理好，要是没做到别怪我去跟玛丽亚告状，我还有别的事，不跟你们两个小鬼玩了，再见。”

等到她抛下两个小家伙径自往目的地走的时候，艾米莉亚才有空琢磨刚才自己为什么会突然失态：按理说她才不是那种多管闲事路见不平的性格，结果却在看见艾吉奥的血时一下子就昏了头，甚至还大手一挥直接把自己的全部身家都交给了他，等会儿送完了信她连回蒙特里久尼的路费都没有……

歹势，难道她真的被艾吉奥迷住了？

“这位小姐，如果您拿不出信物的话，我们是无论如何不能让您见到阿尔贝蒂大人的。”

艾米莉亚：“……请你们相信我真的是有那个玩意的，只不过忘记带了而已……而且我只是个信使而已，你们就帮我转交个信都不行吗？？”

士兵一脸严肃正直：“对不起，小姐，这是规定。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

去他妈！万恶的制度！搞这么固化死板干什么你丫是圣殿骑士吧！洞察老头可喜欢你这种人了！

至于那个该死的信物，艾米莉亚的确领到过，只不过当时她顺手就塞进了钱袋里，然后刚才又顺手把钱袋给了艾吉奥……

她只能灰溜溜地原路返回，可大桥上哪里还有艾吉奥的影子，再到附近的医馆询问也只得到他们已经离开的消息，那俩小子甚至奥迪托雷家都没回，艾米莉亚厚着脸皮找乔瓦尼要了点路费——反正钱给了艾吉奥找他爹讨也没毛病，羊毛出在羊身上，再费了半天劲拒绝玛丽亚留她吃饭的好意，等再回到执政官家已经天黑了关门闭户了。

这种情况下，艾米莉亚只得到酒馆要了间房过夜，等到第二天再度前去，结果得到的还是同样的结果。

她抚着心口深呼吸：没关系没关系，不生气不生气，她是刺客，规矩这种东西对她无效的，万物皆虚——

看着紧闭的大门，艾米莉亚深吸一口气，眼光自然而言瞄向了上方敞开的窗户。

——万事皆允嘛，只要能把信送到就万事大吉，至于是光明正大去见执政官还是悄咪咪摸进他的书房把信放他办公桌上……途径并不是特别重要的。

可以说从上次来佛罗伦萨之后，艾米莉亚就有种冥冥之中有什么在改变的感觉，而这种感觉，在她潜入空无一人的书房内，刚把信压在一本书底下，紧接着不小心瞄到旁边一封写了一半的书信时——更加的清晰了。

“……”

看完那封未完成的信后，艾米莉亚差点眼前一黑，心头顿时如一万头草泥马呼啸而过，到了最后只剩一句卧槽久久回荡。

她只是一个籍籍无名的小刺客而已，为什么老天要让她一不小心看见这种友军背叛坑害自己人的戏码，不知道沾上这种事的人尤其小透明都特别容易死的吗！

要命的事这个要被坑害的还不是别人，如果是跟她无关的，艾米莉亚可能还要在心里掂量一下自己要是通风报信了被报复追杀的可能性——如果对手太强大她还是自己小命要紧的。

可偏偏！可偏偏特么的这个乌贝托·阿尔贝蒂要对付的人就是乔瓦尼！

艾米莉亚虽然爱惜生命，可她还是有良心的，那是在她走投无路时接纳她的人，那是给了她一个新家、对她有再造之恩的人，如果自己在他面临灭顶之灾时不闻不问，那跟畜生还有什么区别啊！

而且不仅是他，还有同样从小到大对她亲切无比的玛丽亚，熊孩子费德里科和艾吉奥，以及他家另外两个小鬼……她绝不能让那一家人以这样的方式结束。

艾米莉亚心头忽然涌起了前所未有的使命感，可以说是她当刺客这么多年来头一次这么有明确的目标，她当机立断把桌上两封信收进怀里，接着无声无息顺着来路逃出了宅邸，火速赶往奥迪托雷家。

“艾米莉亚！”

艾吉奥看见她出现在自家院里时惊喜坏了，但艾米莉亚明显没那心思跟他闹，直接严肃道：“乔瓦尼呢！我要见他！”

“啊？父亲的话，正在里面和别人谈事，你——喂！艾米莉亚你别进去！”

艾米莉亚只顾听了前半句，她已经风风火火闯进屋里直奔办公室，二话不说一把推开：

“乔瓦尼！你有麻烦了，有人要害——”

她说了一半，忽然看见旁边那个和乔瓦尼交谈被打断，正露出惊讶神情的胖子有点眼熟，接着倒吸一口气，硬生生咬住舌头才止住了即将出口的话。

——靠！那家伙不就是乌贝托·阿尔贝蒂吗？！出发之前她看过画像的！

糟了，难道她来晚了？

乌贝托诧异地看着这个突然闯入的不速之客：“乔瓦尼，这位是……”

乔瓦尼看起来非常尴尬，面子上也挂不住了，只能咳嗽一声：“艾米莉亚，有什么事稍后再说，你先出去等等。”

“别啊。”乌贝托忽然阻止了他，笑眯眯地看着艾米莉亚：“小姑娘这么着急，肯定是有要紧的事，我们的事又不着急，你让她先说吧，刚才听好像是说你有麻烦了？”

艾米莉亚脸都绿了，先说个屁啊你在这里老子怎么说，这死胖子该不会已经发觉了吧。

乔瓦尼无奈，只能说：“好吧，艾米莉亚，你说。”

在四只眼睛不耐烦的瞪视下，艾米莉亚冷汗淋淋说也不是逃也不是，终于在乔瓦尼的耐心耗尽之前，在乌贝托已经产生怀疑的眼神中灵机一动：“对，我刚才说，你有麻烦了……”

“——我、我怀孕了！你儿子干的！你说说这事怎么解决吧！！”

此言一出，全场寂静无声。

与此同时，趴在门上的俩人差点摔成一团。

费德里科都吓懵了，指着自己的兄弟结结巴巴地说：“卧槽，你、你真的……”

“没有！我都根本不知道这是怎么回事！”艾吉奥低声怒道：“还有费德里科，把你的脚从我腿上拿开！”

费德里科不死心继续追问：“她都对父亲说了是‘你儿子’，那不是你总不至于是我啊？！”

艾吉奥：“……你闭嘴！”

他现在心里也乱的要命，他碰没碰过艾米莉亚他自己清楚，听见她说的话时无疑一个晴天霹雳，第一反应就是她是不是在自己不知道的时候和费德里科发生了什么，毕竟那俩人认识的时间可比他要早太多，可看兄弟那反应比自己还要惊悚，显然也对此一无所知。

艾吉奥胡乱猜来猜去，最后忽然产生了一种雀跃的欣喜——难道她也开始喜欢上了自己，是用这种方式想让父亲承认他们俩的关系？

屋内，乔瓦尼愣了半天才回味过来她说了什么，脸色顿时变的十分精彩。

而死胖子乌贝托原本略带审视盯着艾米莉亚的眼神，也变成了喜闻乐见大口吃瓜。

“咳，乔瓦尼，听起来好像是你的家事，那我就先走了，等你处理完了……嗯，总之要是有婚礼的话，别忘了邀请我这个老朋友就行。”

乌贝托已经开始向门外走去，费德里科和艾吉奥立刻慌不择路顺着窗户往外爬，双双攀着窗檐暗搓搓盯着乌贝托走过，然后为防止被发现偷听，俩人一直看着那胖子渐渐走远才敢回去，因此也错过了屋里剩下两个人接下来说的话。

“艾米莉亚，这到底是怎么回事。”

乔瓦尼看起来好像生气了，就算他同意他们在一起，可也绝对没想到进展会如此之快，何况他们还都是孩子，艾吉奥是艾米莉亚也是——尽管后者实际上并不小，但在乔瓦尼认为她就是个熊孩子而已。

他板起脸想要严肃地教育她一通，却看见艾米莉亚迅速从兜里掏出一团废纸一样的信件塞到他手上，语速极快说道：“我知道你不会听我解释，反正你自己看吧！”

这是什么，医馆的诊断书？

乔瓦尼带着疑惑小心翼翼展开那团被蹂躏过的纸，这一看顿时把她那点破事给丢到了九霄云外，他一把抓住艾米莉亚的胳膊：“你从哪里得到这封信？！”

“……就是从刚才这屋子里出去那个胖子的办公桌上，乔瓦尼，他已经把你出卖给了圣殿骑士。”

乔瓦尼倒吸一口气，他已经想到了要是没有艾米莉亚机缘巧合得到这封信，自己和家人不久后即将回落到什么样的下场。

他真诚地对她说：“艾米莉亚，感谢你为我带来这个消息。”

艾米莉亚反而有点不好意思了：“咳，这没什么，倒是你已经想好下一步的计划了吗？”

“是的，让费德里科来一趟。”

艾米莉亚依言去找费德里科，当时艾吉奥也在，她不明白为什么那俩兄弟看她的眼神会那么贼亮贼亮，她只是按乔瓦尼的意思让费德里科跟她走，结果意外收获了另一只如同被遗弃的小狗般可怜兮兮的眼神。

“艾米莉亚……”

艾吉奥在身后小声地叫她，费德里科于心不忍拦住了艾米莉亚：“嘿，你确定父亲让你来叫我，而不是他？”

艾米莉亚奇怪地看了他一眼：“当然。”

艾吉奥一听，顿时用不可置信的眼神盯着他们两个，费德里科瞬间方了，连连摇头：“不是我！我没有！艾吉奥你相信我啊！”

被他们俩浪费了好多时间，乔瓦尼还在办公室里等着，艾米莉亚已经不耐烦了：“你们两个搞什么，都什么时候了还在那闹，都给我老实点！”

她指着费德里科：“你，跟我走！”

又指指艾吉奥：“你，乖乖等着！”

两兄弟：“……”

费德里科顶着背后如有实质的目光压力山大来到了办公室，见了乔瓦尼第一反应就是：

“父亲你听我解释，这事跟我一点关系都没有，喜欢她的是艾吉奥，你这样是在挑拨我们兄弟的手足情啊！”

艾米莉亚跟看傻逼似的看着他，乔瓦尼的眉毛忍不住跳了跳，自己的儿子他还能不了解——这俩小子刚才肯定是趴着门偷听了。

乔瓦尼直接把信给了费德里科，看着他从一脸懵逼到渐渐皱起眉，最后严肃抬起头，一句多余的废话都没有，直截了当问：

“我能做什么吗，父亲。”

虽然平时看着吊儿郎当，关键时候还是靠得住的，乔瓦尼感到相当欣慰。

“费德里科，你现在就去传话，要让整个城内所有我们的人都尽快知道这个消息。”

乔瓦尼思考了一会儿，接着转向艾米莉亚：“抱歉了，艾米莉亚，还是得麻烦你……请你联系上马里奥，然后别引起注意的情况下，在城外准备一辆马车。”

艾吉奥真是委屈极了，他已经听艾米莉亚的话乖乖等在原地，过了好半天才看见那两人从乔瓦尼的办公室出来，结果谁都一脸严肃理都不理他直接走过，艾吉奥都懵了，接着办公室的门忽然打开。

“艾吉奥，进来。”

看着另一个儿子欲言又止委屈巴巴的眼神，乔瓦尼赶在他跟费德里科一样误会之前率先开口：“艾吉奥，听着，那是个误会，艾米莉亚并没有怀孕，但是我现在需要你做一件事……”

艾吉奥立刻说：“我愿意娶她！”

乔瓦尼：“……娶你个头，去通知克劳迪娅和佩德鲁奇奥收拾东西，我们要去蒙特里久尼住一阵子。”

“以及等我出去之后，你可以尽情发挥你的才能彻查这间屋子，如果你找得到，密室里的东西就从此以后属于你了，艾吉奥。”

艾吉奥疑惑地看着他，然后忽然走到一面墙跟前摸了摸，然后暗门就应声而开了。

“您说的是这里吗，父亲？”

乔瓦尼：“……”

——这孩子开挂了吧这速度是费德里科的十倍还不止啊！

艾吉奥眨眨眼：“其实以前每次到这里我都能看见那面墙上有金色的东西，已经在意很久了。”

乔瓦尼：“……”

要是说之前是形势所迫不得不让艾吉奥也开始接触刺客的事情，那么现在乔瓦尼简直后悔自己咋就没早点发现这孩子竟然已经觉醒了鹰视，而且貌似还很熟练收放自如的样子……而且艾米莉亚也提过他未经训练就像极了一个刺客的事……

唉，真是长江后浪推前浪，一代更比一代强。

乔瓦尼陷入了惆怅。

“母亲，我们这是要去哪里？”

“母亲，我们的家怎么办？以后还能回去吗？”

马车里，玛利亚被克劳迪娅和佩德鲁奇奥左一句右一句烦得直脑仁疼，艾米莉亚急忙把话头接过去，转移两个小鬼的注意力：“咳，没事的，你俩就当走个亲戚就好，过一阵子就能回家了。”

“好吧，你……”克劳迪娅直勾勾看着她，忽然冒出一句：“我可以直接叫你艾米莉亚吗？”

“当、当然可以。”

小丫头过于明亮的眼神让艾米莉亚感到不自在，但她还是点了头，就听克劳迪娅继续说道：“那么，艾米莉亚，请你一定要好好对艾吉奥。”

小丫头一脸郑重，艾米莉亚满脸懵逼。

“不是，我们没有……玛利亚你倒是帮我解释一下……”

她把求助的目光投向车里唯一的年长女性，结果没得到回应，就看见玛丽亚正严肃地看着她——的肚子，甚至还在她激动的差点跳起来时抓住她的胳膊，不让她乱动。

艾米莉亚：“……”

她是跳进黄河都洗不清了。

她郁闷地挪到窗边想透口气，没想一掀开帘子就正好对上了一双澄澈的暗金色眼睛，艾吉奥本来应该骑马走在马车之前，这会儿溜溜哒哒地磨蹭到了车窗旁边，看见她冒头出来立刻把帽沿往前拽了拽，朝她露出一个灿烂的笑。

艾米莉亚：“……”

从他那身红白相间的袍子和这一路上意外的沉稳来看，乔瓦尼果然还是将家族刺客的秘密托付给了他，可谁想到他这么风骚高调，前脚拿到的套装后脚就穿在了身上，然后就去跟费德里科炫耀了。

最重要的是，他现在本来应该明白了她说自己怀孕那事只是为了糊弄敌人的权宜之计，可是为啥从那以后他看她的眼神反而更加柔情脉脉的难以招架了……

不，乃至更甚，至少以前小鬼看见她还会稍稍害臊一下，如今则是仿佛彻底抛弃了羞耻心一般见着她就死死盯着，还不像之前凑过来有话说话，现在他最大的爱好就是远远看着艾米莉亚，然后等她被盯的浑身发毛忍不住怒瞪回去时，再笑的跟朵花似的无声勾引她。

而且他从不跟任何人解释那只是个误会的事，连自己的母亲问起都模棱两可含糊其辞，这才让玛利亚连带克劳迪娅和佩德鲁奇奥都被误导了，他不出面澄清费德里科和乔瓦尼也不说什么，后者还颇有点暗示儿子天赐良机假戏真做的意思，前者纯粹看热闹不嫌事大。

艾米莉亚狠狠拽下帘子，把那张仿佛在发光的笑脸挡在外边。

该死，这小鬼穿着刺客的衣服简直好看的犯规。

其实艾吉奥表现的不能再明显了，可她就是有时候莫名觉得委屈，她万万没想到那一句谎话居然会在佛罗伦萨彻底传开——现在大家都知道她被奥迪托雷家的儿子搞大了肚子，顺便给这一家人的突然离开提供了完美的理由：

领儿子儿媳回老家结婚咯。

乔瓦尼对外如是说道。

想自己上半辈子连男人手都没怎么摸——用拳头的次数比较多，怎么就从出尘绝艳的单身贵族一下就成了未婚先孕，尽管她已经承认了自己确实对那个小鬼动了心，也绝对不会臣服在舆论之下随波逐流！当老子是那么好追的吗！不走心就想拿下老子，没门！

她兀自咬牙气愤，突然马车一个急刹车差点把几人甩出去，艾米莉亚赶紧稳住玛利亚她们，然后把脑袋探出去查看。

“你好啊，艾吉奥，怎么离开佛罗伦萨都不跟我说一声？”

艾米莉亚觉得那个小子有点眼熟，但是境况不容她多想，他带了至少三十装备兵器的人，而自己这边：费德里科和乔瓦尼留在佛罗伦萨处理最后一些事还没追上他们，马夫见势不对立刻脚底抹油溜了，还有剩下一马车的家属……合着现场能当作战斗力的也就她和艾吉奥了。

“滚回去，维埃里。”

艾吉奥已经下马拔出了剑，可对面那个明显不可能善罢甘休，那些手持兵刃的佣兵也越来越靠近，他一咬牙：“维埃里，你到底想要什么？！”

“我？我想要的可多了，更大的豪宅，新的战马，嗯，再比如貌美的新娘——我听说你要结婚了，是吗艾吉奥？”

这暗示已经不能更明显了，艾吉奥的拳头紧攥到颤抖，要不是顾及身后的马车，他怕是已经冲了上去。

“哦对了，我还想要你的小命——放心吧，你的未婚妻我会替你好好照顾，哈哈……”

“提前谢谢您嘞，问题是怕你没那个命哦。”

艾米莉亚无声无息出现在马车外，她把手伸到艾吉奥紧绷的肩膀上拍了怕拍，然后转向维埃里，这一看就乐了。

哎嘿，她当是谁，这不是之前叫她差点屎都打出来的小流氓头子吗？

维埃里在看清艾吉奥“未婚妻”长相的一瞬间脸都绿了，接着就跟失心疯一样嚷：“干掉他们！一个活口都不要留！”

“你守着马车，那个小王八蛋我来搞定。”

艾米莉亚异常冷静下达了指令，看艾吉奥仍在犹豫，她破天荒主动拉了他的手一下，笑了笑说：“没事，我会保护你的。”

艾吉奥：“……”

等会儿，这种时候难道不应该是他帅气地把她护在身后吗，导演这剧本不对吧！

俗话说得好，狭路相逢勇者胜。

艾米莉亚深知这个道理，她二话没说就冲进了敌群之中，先不说优势不优势的问题，至少那以一当百的气势一瞬间已经压倒了对面，让那些佣兵产生迟疑一时半会儿不敢上前，有几个暗搓搓想要偷袭马车的，也都被艾吉奥料理了。

但是时间一长孤军奋战体力难支，但艾米莉亚从一开始就没指望凭自己击败所有人，等到听见树林里传来一声哨响后，她毫不犹豫转身扯上艾吉奥撒丫子就跑，刹那间无数箭只从林子里射出，还在原地的佣兵基本都被扎了个透心凉。

“所以……你从刚开始就知道？”

艾吉奥的表情不太好看，艾米莉亚咳嗽一声：“呃……主要因为怕你年纪太小管理不好表情，让他看出来有埋伏就不容易成功了嘛。”

艾吉奥：“……”

他都要郁闷死了，刚才自己可是真的抱了宁死也要保护家人和她的悲壮心态，结果只是轻描淡写一场螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后的闹剧，让他如何不心塞。

“哈哈哈，干得不错，艾米莉亚！”

马里奥从马车里接出玛利亚和两个孩子，这会儿来到她旁边拍了拍艾米莉亚的肩膀：“现在就等乔瓦尼和费德里科的消息了！”

艾米莉亚感觉自己差点被他拍骨折：“……不用夸奖，能给我加点奖金就最好了。”

艾吉奥望着这个自来熟正跟他母亲和心上人相言甚欢的大汉默默无言：为什么又是这种“除了他之外好像大家都早就认识而且很熟”的场景？到底还有多少事是他不知道的？

“侄子你不认识我了吗？是我，马里奥啊！”

艾吉奥：“……马里奥叔叔？”

他还一脸茫然，就被迎面来了个双脚离地的熊抱。

艾米莉亚撇嘴：“得，不打扰你们奥迪托雷一家亲，我自己找个地方呆会儿。”

她说着就要往马车里藏，被马里奥揪着领子提了回来：

“说的什么话！你也马上就是奥迪托雷家的人了，这么见外干什么！乔瓦尼都跟我说了！是不是啊艾吉奥！”

艾吉奥一愣，接着迅速反应过来，正色道：“是的叔叔，就是您以为的那样。”

艾米莉亚：？？？？

——淦！乔瓦尼，你牛逼！是不是姓奥迪托雷的都这么会睁着眼睛说瞎话？！等于合伙把她给卖了是吧？！

自那以后，艾米莉亚几乎每天都生活在焦虑之中，一方面担忧着随时可能有人来抓她跟艾吉奥结婚，另一方面她又不好意思干脆拒绝——咳，毕竟这种事她也不是完全不情愿啦，但就是过程实在太诡异了一点……

不过出乎意料的是，一路上是个人就要调侃一下艾吉奥和她，反而到了奥迪托雷庄园之后，就再没人提起了，艾米莉亚心存疑惑可又没法开口问，不然倒像她迫不及待了一样，显得太厚脸皮了，所以只能闭口不言。

也有其他一些原因，就是刺客与圣殿骑士之间的斗争，随着这次陷害乔瓦尼行动的失败，一下子走向了正面交锋。

艾吉奥这些日子跟着乔瓦尼学习，他现在总算知道了维埃里总找他茬可不仅仅是因为看他不顺眼而已，帕奇家族和奥迪托雷家族本来就分别站在两个阵营里，其中的矛盾早已经是家常便饭，这次托斯卡纳的袭击，就是由乔瓦尼和马里奥带着费德里科前去。

“所以……为什么没人通知我？”

当艾米莉亚得知这个消息时，那几个人早已经带着一票佣兵连夜出发，除去玛利亚和俩熊孩子之外，还留在庄园里的就只剩下艾吉奥和她。

前者还好说，乔瓦尼认为自己这个二儿子加入刺客时间不长还需要磨练，也就暂时不放他出去闹腾了，可她堂堂一个二十年资历熟练工，怎么就突然不带她玩了？

——TMD该不会是让她安心留在这“养胎”的意思吧！

“啊啊啊臭小子你赶紧给我澄清一下啊！不然我这日子以后还怎么过！”

艾米莉亚在斗技场揪住艾吉奥一顿狂吼，本来在旁围观的佣兵一看见她走向艾吉奥，都纷纷露出了意味深长的眼神，艾米莉亚只能拽着他走到角落：

“妈蛋啊！现在全世界都拿我当孕妇！连我们老大都不给我分配任务了，你说怎么办！”

艾吉奥事不关己一耸肩：“我能怎么办，那谣言又不是我说的。”

艾米莉亚：“……”合着还还怪她自己挖了坑自己跳咯？

她气的开始耍赖了：“我不管！反正那是为了你们家才闹出来的误会，你身为奥迪托雷的一员多多少少也得负点责任吧！”

艾吉奥抱着手臂看她，戏谑问道：“怎么负责？”

“你看，要娶你你不乐意，不然要我到外边去，跟整个蒙特里久尼的所有人都说一遍我和你什么都没发生过？”

“我、我不是那个意思……”

艾米莉亚慌了，却见艾吉奥的表情已经沉了下来，她一面不想让他生气，一边后悔自己方才的咄咄逼人，接着咬牙一跺脚：“我当然不会提那种过分的要求……”

“总之算了，那就这样吧，当我什么都没说过……”

她低着头转身就要走，结果又被拉住了手腕，艾吉奥在她身后叹了口气：

“艾米莉亚，拜托我为你做件事就这么难吗？”

他的声音听起来并没有怒气，反而充斥着满满的无奈：“对不起，我也没想到会对你造成这么大的困扰，实际上，几天前我就已经跟母亲和叔叔解释清楚了。”

“艾米莉亚，听着，我喜欢你，但是也绝对尊重你的意愿。你尽管放心，再也不会有人用那件事来打扰你了。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

该、该死，竟然莫名有种被感动了的感觉。

她是不知道无论是打仗还是恋爱都有那么叫做“以退为进”的一招，艾米莉亚现在心头不停地涌上一阵阵愧疚，下意识结巴着说：“谢、谢谢你……”

“你永远都不需要对我道谢，艾米莉亚。”

艾吉奥抓着她的手始终没有松开，这会儿他让她转身，接着牵起她的手放在了自己的心口，眼神诚挚而带着笑意说：

“我希望的是有一天你能心甘情愿答应，而不是用这种被人误会的方式。”

说着，他再度拉着她的手往上抬，在那白皙的手背上毫无征兆落下一个吻。

艾米莉亚：“……”

……靠。

当那一阵电流般的酥麻沿着神经涌入脊髓，激的她大脑有一瞬间空白，等艾米莉亚回过神的时候，她就已经确定了一件事：自己这次怕是真的栽了、彻底沦陷了。

其实这一系列动作刚开始，艾吉奥自己心里也在紧张，可当看到艾米莉亚明明比他大十岁，却一副懵懂生涩到不行的反应时，艾吉奥差点当场笑出来，这下他可不紧张了，于是调戏的更加得心应手，只把母胎solo的大龄女青年逼成了鸵鸟一样往后缩才放过她。

想他第一次在酒馆看见她，还以为那是朵带刺的玫瑰，谁曾想熟悉之后竟然印象来了个一百八十度大转变，平心而论艾吉奥还是更喜欢现在的她，更真实更有趣，而且逗起来也好玩极了。

艾米莉亚不用摸都知道自己脸红的像猴屁股，她几乎是不带脑子地拼命反驳：“不、不对！你是不是骗我，其实你根本没跟别人解释，要不然刚才那些佣兵怎么还是那副反应，我们老大不给我派任务又怎么解释！”

她炸毛的模样像极了一只猫咪，艾吉奥深吸一口气才克制住自己把她抱进怀里揉毛的欲望，可手还是不知不觉游到了纤细的腰间，只是艾米莉亚自己还没注意到。

“这很简单，不是未婚妻又不代表不是情人，他们起哄也正常。至于你接不到任务这一点，对了，一直忘了告诉你，马里奥叔叔已经把你从组织里要了过来，现在开始要听从他的指令。”

“至于然后……”

他突然手上一个用力，就将面前的人朝自己胸前拉过，艾米莉亚正专注于听他说什么，这一下不设防就栽了个满怀。

她尚在茫然，艾吉奥低头已经在她耳边呵了口气，笑着说：“然后马里奥叔叔又把这份权利转给了我，也就是说，现在你是我的啰。”

艾米莉亚：“……”

混蛋能不能不要靠这么近还说这么令人误会的话啊！

她面红耳赤使劲一推，但没想到很容易就挣脱了，艾吉奥直接顺势放开了她，作出一副无辜的样子摊手：“好了，作为你名义上的上司，我说的话你要听的，对吧，嗯？”

艾米莉亚：“……比如今天晚上自己洗干净了去你房间之类的？”

她用屁股想都知道这个小色鬼脑子里都装了什么黄色废料，结果恰恰相反，艾吉奥一脸委屈：“艾米莉亚，在你心里我就是这种用下半身思考的人吗？我只是想和你一起到街上走走而已……”

艾米莉亚：“……”

他的表情是如此真挚，甚至让她心头产生了一丝“难道是我思想太肮脏”的怀疑，结果下一秒艾吉奥眼睛一亮，话锋一转：

“——不过既然艾米莉亚你这么热情，我当然不能拒绝了，那就这么办吧！”

艾米莉亚：“……”

她死死地盯着他，直到艾吉奥被看的心头发毛，过了半天才暗搓搓小声说：“好吧，我就开个玩笑……”

“等等。”

艾吉奥：？？？

就在艾吉奥以为自己的话引她生气了的时候，艾米莉亚忽然面无表情来了一句：

“我拒绝。”

艾吉奥沮丧地耷拉了脑袋。

“但是——如果换成你洗干净晚上来我房间的话，我考虑下。”

艾吉奥：！

“okok没问题！艾米莉亚，你一定要等着我！”

看着三步一蹦、仿佛兴奋的快要飞上天的艾吉奥渐渐远去，艾米莉亚咳嗽一声，摸了摸自己的耳朵，也朝反方向离开了。

嘛，反正看样子都是迟早的事情，她还要求那么多干什么，至少小狼狗对她的心是真的，那些无所谓的事情也就没必要纠结了，干脆就……

嗯，就当提前验验货好了。

（番外完）


End file.
